Ahora si
by Klavier
Summary: Años después se vuelven a encontrar, no de la forma que esperan pero, podrán cambiar su rutina? La vida de Rachel y Quinn es muy distinta pero tienen algo inexplicable que las une...  Te imaginas a ti misma dentro de 12 años? que será de tu vida?
1. Chapter 1

"Que ganitas tengo de irme" –pensó Rachel para si misma . Se encontraba en la típica despedida de soltera de la amiga de una amiga…"para hacer bulto" pensó cuando se lo propusieron, pero bueno como esa noche no tenía plan, y su marido tenía partido de futbol con los de su trabajo acabó animándose, pues para estar sola en su casa y tirada en el sofá un sábado por la noche, le pareció mejor salir un poco… no le iba a ir mal. Pero el caso es que en cuanto le plantaron esa ridícula diadema en la cabeza con dos antenas de todas sabemos qué , aquella camiseta rosa chillona que se tuvo que comprar en el último momento y sobretodo ir con la novia vestida de sevillana folclore por todo Boston.. .comenzó a replantearse seriamente que quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse en su casa viendo cualquier peli o incluso durmiendo… pero bueno ahí se encontraba.

Estuvieron todas de cena, obviamente dando la nota en el restaurante, riendo como histéricas adolescentes, con bromitas hacia la novia etc.. etc.. como si no hubiera un mañana después de casarse vamos… y ahora después de tomarse un par de copas en un pub, se encontraban en la discoteca de moda de la ciudad. Rachel pensaba que ella ya tenía 32 años y que ya no pintaba nada en un lugar como ese.. .pues eran ya las tres y media de la mañana y hubiera matado a la iluminada que tuvo la idea de rematar la noche en Ático de Camel… "la disco de moda" dijo…pero ella no iba a ser la primera en retirarse… ella era Rachel Berry!

Segundo cubata en mano, Rachel se encontraba a pié de pista bailando en corrillo junto las demás chicas de la despedida (y la novia en medio como no) …no es que tuviera muchas ganas pero pensaba que si sentaba en alguno de los sillones que había alrededor de la pista acabaría cediendo al cansancio y de ahí al apalancamiento en un santiamén… y no quería que eso ocurriera. Seguía levemente el ritmo de la música y tenía la mirada un poco perdida hasta que sus ojos toparon de golpe con un par de chicas que estaban tomando algo en la barra de enfrente y no supo porque se quedó mirándolas.

El humo de la disco y la gente cruzándose por todos lados no la dejaban ver con claridad pero juraría que una de ellas le sonaba muchísimo de cara. Se la quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó: "parece Quinn? no puede ser... te estás confundiendo Berry, que iba hacer ella en Boston... además hace tantos años que no la ves…. vete a saber qué aspecto tiene ahora!"… pero el caso es que de su mente no se alejaba del todo esa duda.. y continuó mirándolas sin demasiado disimulo ya... hasta que una de las chicas se dio cuenta y susurrándole algo a la otra, esta última que estaba de perfil se giró del todo y le aguantó la mirada a Rachel.

Cuando Rachel vio como la chica rubia daba el primer paso encaminándose hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos, se le quitó de golpe todo el cansancio que llevaba encima y no supo porque pero las piernas le flojearon un poco… no le gustaba meterse en líos! No tenía edad para eso!

-Sé puede saber que miras con tanta atención? o es que te debemos algo? –dijo la chica en tono poco amigable-

-No yo.. yo no… yo no quería…-balbuceaba-

-Rachel tia! Jajajaj! soy yo! soy Quinn! Quinn Fabray! (era obvio que ella si le había reconocido y quiso gastarle una pequeña broma) pero cómo estás?que haces tu aquí?

-Verdad que si? –dijo con toda la seguridad que le fue posible, pues aun le temblaban las piernas pensando que iba a por ella- me lo había parecido Quinn pero no estaba segura del todo que fueras tu! Yo? y tú? Q haces tú aquí? Yo vivo en Boston desde hace 5 años! –dijo

Quinn antes de seguir con la conversa le dio un sincero abrazo a Rachel, pues se alegraba de veras de verla. Cuanto tiempo había pasado sin verse? 12 o 13 años desde los días del instituto?

-Madre mía Rachel! Q bueno verte! Pero si estás igual! Menos mal que te vio mi mujer porque de verdad no te había visto…-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la otra chica que aún se encontraba en la barra-

Quinn siguió hablando pero la mente de Rachel ya se había detenido en casi la primera frase que ella había pronunciado : Mujer? Ha dicho mi mujer? Llevaba un par de cubatas encima pero aseguraría que ni iba bebida ni borracha.. ni siquiera con el "puntillo" con lo cual realmente había escuchado de la boca de Quinn "mi mujer" …q fuerte pensó! Pero no porque fuera lesbiana o bisex , pues sus padres eran gays sino porque siempre pensó que la capitana de las animadoras acabaría casada con un guapo y atractivo médico o abogado… no con una mujer.

-…y por eso por lo que estoy ahora en Boston Rachel – concluyó Quinn- Rachel? Me oyes?

-si..! si..! te he oído… bueno pues.. –realmente poco había escuchado y no sabía cómo terminar la frase-entonces Quinn….

-entonces te voy a dar mi móvil para que me enseñes Boston! Es el destino Rachel no hay dudas.. ¡

En ese momento la mujer de Quinn ya se les acercó.. y ella las presentó. Rachel se la quedó mirando y pensó que ciertamente estaba a la altura de Quinn: era simplemente preciosa! guapa a rabiar, morena, ojos grandes y marrones, ...y además parecía muy amable y educada por la manera de dirigirse a ella.

-Hola Rachel! Encantada de conocerte.. Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti, bueno de todos vosotros de hecho, del instituto del Glee club del Sr. Shuster…

Silvia (que asi se llamaba la mujer de Quinn) continuo hablando y Rachel estaba realmente perpleja de oír como Quinn le había hablado a ella, de todos aquellos años de instituto, del glee club, del Sr Shuster etc..etc… no lo esperaba para nada, siempre pensó que en cuanto Quinn saliera de Lima no iba hablar jamás de su infancia y adolescencia…

-Ei Rachel! –la llamó una de las chicas de la despedida- nosotras nos abrimos ya porque son casi las 5 y media y están a punto de cerrar y no queremos encontrarnos con la marabunta de gente al salir…además de que "la novia" la tenemos ya algo perjudicada, demasiado Jack Daniels jajaj! bueno te vienes o te quedas con ellas? –dijo señalando a Quin y Silvia-

-No Susan me voy con vosotras claro…esperarme dos minutos y salgo –le Quinn pues entonces nos damos los móviles y te hago una visita turística por ejemplo?

-Claro! mira dame tu número de tlf y te haré una llamada perdida, ok? Madre mia Rachel estoy realmente contenta.. nos tenemos que poner al día –Y tanto que si! pensaba Rachel, sobretodo tu Quinn.. siguió pensando- bueno pues te llamaré para quedar, y nos tomamos un café?

-o un granizado no? –le dijo Rachel en cierta clave de humor, aunque a Quinn por la cara que puso no le hizo tanta gracia… de hecho le cambió un poco la mirada al recordar aquello…-

-Rachel yo.. yo no soy la misma… yo

-Ei Quinn! Cálmate era una broma, eh? jajaj para devolverte la de antes… cuando pensaba que me ibas a patear el culo esta noche cuando te has presentado de esa manera! Que han pasado mas de diez años de aquello!

-Ah si, eh? jajja pues no me subestimes que aún puedo tirarte este medio cubata, eh!

-Anda cariño no hables tanto que sabes que eres una corderito! Que cubata ni que cubata. .–dijo Silvia-

-Coderito dices? Quinn Fabray? Madre mia Silvia… corderito soy yo! jajajja

Finalmente las dos se quedaron mirándose y se despidieron esta vez con dos afectuosos besos y la certeza de que volverían a verse. A Silvia le dio un abrazo.

"Rara noche" pensó Rachel mientras iba en la parte trasera del taxi camino de su casa… que manera de terminar… quién se lo iba a decir, si no hubiera sido por la "iluminati fiestera" no se hubiera encontrado con Quinn… casada con una mujer? No dejaba de pensar en ello…. realmente se le hacía muy extraño…de hecho no dejaba de pensar en la Fabray para ser más exacto... le había chocado el verla... su simpatía, su naturalidad, la vio tan feliz que no supo descubrir en ese momento qué era pero sintió como una especie de" celos"…y no lo entendía porque ella tenía la vida perfecta… o eso creía…hasta esa noche…..

Rachel llegó finalmente a la puerta de su casa a eso de las seis y media de la mañana, entró con sigilo en ella pues no quería despertar a su marido que dormía en su lado de la cama plácidamente. Se quitó la ropa se lavó un poco la cara y se metió dentro de ella en ropa interior como hacia cada noche, aunque en esta ocasión ya era de día. Se abrazó a él e intentó conciliar el sueño pues realmente estaba muy cansada, llevaba prácticamente 24 horas despierta. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de Quinn le venían a la mente sin control. Se le mezclaban las de esa misma noche con las del instituto de hacia ya años pero era todo enmarañado, nada claro…como estar en una pesadilla pero estando despierta . Se puso boca arriba y abrió los ojos..

"que diablos te pasa Rachel? –se decía a si misma- Sólo la has visto que? 20 minutos? cálmate…no pasa nada…puedes controlarlo….llevas años controlándolo! Que te pasa joder? Tienes una vida perfecta maldita sea! Duermete…!"

Pero en el fondo si sabia lo que le ocurría.. y tanto que lo sabía… y presentía que lo que se le avecinaba no era bueno.. ni fácil… iba a tener que lidiar con muchos sentimientos que ya tenía enterrados..o eso creía ella y por supuesto no quería ni planteárselo…en ese momento lo único que quería era dormirse y no pensar más en el tema… y lo consiguió…aunque duró poco pues el despertador de Finn…sonó…..

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

-Rachel….Rachel despierta baby…. –le decía Finn suavemente al oído- eo…

-Mmm…déjame Finn acabo de acostarme… –contestó sin demasiada claridad debido a que estaba adormilada…

-Pero que dices? Sin son casi la 13h de la mañana cariño… te quedaste dormida en cuanto sonó mi despertador a las 8h… estabas tan agotada que te dejé continuar pero ya va siendo hora que te levantes… te he preparado café…

Rachel abrió los ojos y efectivamente llevaba unas cinco horas durmiendo. Se sentía aturdida pues ya no estaba acostumbrada a salir hasta tan tarde y levantarse a esas horas… tenía la cabeza y el cuerpo al revés…"domingo perdido" pensó…

Se levantó y se dirigió al salón con poca vitalidad y vio como Finn estaba sentado en la silla con todo el almuerzo preparado… bueno él realmente ya había almorzado hacía rato, pero le había preparado café y quiso acompañarla en la mesa.

-Bueno qué? Qué tal la despedida? –se interesó mientras ojeaba una revista.

Entonces Rachel que hasta ese momento no estaba del todo consciente se despertó…el corazón se le aceleró un poco al recordar.

-La despedida? Bien.. bien… -garraspeó- lo pasamos bien…mmm…me encontré a Quinn… a Quinn Fabray con su mujer…. – dijo como sin darle importancia.

De repente Finn dejó de mirar la revista y se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos mientras Rachel daba un sorbo a su café como si nada.

-Cómo has dicho? Nuestra Quinn? Con una…mujer?

Rachel le contó a Finn todo lo de la noche anterior y él con la cara de estupefacto no perdía detalle. Le dijo también que querían quedar algún día para enseñarle la ciudad y ponerse al día.

-Yo también me apunto! Quiero verla! Bueno verlas! No quiero perdérmelo!

-Oye Finn ya veremos vale? parece que no has visto nunca una pareja de chicas…y quita ya esa cara que de sorpresa! –le reprochó Rachel, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que también había tenido esa misma cara unas horas antes.

-Pero no es por eso! es que quiero ver a Quinn – dijo- es mi ex al fin y al cabo –acabó diciendo con media sonrisa-

-Mira Finn… déjalo vale? primero quedaré yo y luego ya veremos… no sabemos tampoco si le apetece verte…-dijo visiblemente irritada.

El domingo transcurrió a toda prisa y mal, pues ya levantándose a esas horas y un poco espesa que estaba no fue un buen día. Rachel tenía cierto mal humor y deseaba que se acabara el día y empezara la semana.. la llamaría Quinn? O debía ella llamarla antes?

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios.. pues por un lado deseaba quedar con ella y por el otro sabía que no era buena idea… podía remover su interior…pero el verla le podía.

Pasaron cuatro o cinco días y Rachel comenzó a pensar que Quinn ya se había olvidado del encuentro (al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un pelín superficial) quizás era lo mejor. Pero se equivocó pues se encontraba en su trabajo cuando su móvil sonó.

-Rach?

Era Quinn, a Rachel se le aceleró el pulso sin poderlo evitarlo

-Hombre Fabray! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado-contestó medio sonriendo

-No Rachel perdona! Hemos estado muy liadas con la mudanza y no podía encontrar un hueco… pero ya está… bueno cuando quedamos? –fue al grano.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron para el día siguiente pues aunque era viernes Rachel no tenía problemas para coger vacaciones y se pidió asuntos propios. Realmente no podía esperar más y si hubieran quedado en fin de semana, Finn se les habría pegado.. y no quería.

Quedaron a eso de las 10h de la mañana en una calle céntrica. Rachel sin darse cuenta se había arreglado más de la cuenta y se encontraba esperándola algo nerviosa delante un centro comercial.

"Joder viene con Silvia"- Pensó.

No se esperaba que vinieran las dos. No es que le cayera mal la chica ni mucho menos, pero siempre pensó que vendría solo ella.

Se encontraron y se saludaron con bastante efusividad. Rachel se quedó mirando a Quinn y pensó que realmente las luces de la discoteca no le habían hecho justicia. Ahora que la veía con la luz del sol de ese mes de mayo, se dio cuenta que estaba radiante. Tan guapa como la recordaba... obviamente se le notaba el paso de los años pero aun así estaba preciosa, como un buen vino gana con el tiempo… pensó.

-Bueno cariño yo me voy, os dejo a las dos solitas…-dijo Silvia- He venido acompañarla hasta aquí Rachel porque aún no está bien situada en la ciudad… asi que espero que hoy le des una buena vuelta y me la pongas al día! – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn y su mujer se dieron un cálido beso en los labios de despedida y Rachel miró para otro lado… le incomodaba la situación.

-Bien Berry! pues ya soy toda tuya! donde vamos? –dijo Quinn

-Que te parece si antes nos tomamos un café aquí mismo en el centro comercial y cogemos fuerzas?

-Me parece bien Rach! así que adelante.

Entraron en el centro y se metieron en la primera cafetería que encontraron. Se sentaron una enfrente la otra y por un mini segundo se miraron a los ojos directamente y hubo un pequeño silencio.

Rachel lo rompió primera.

-Bueno Quinn! Cuéntame los últimos …12 o 13 años de tu vida? –rió-

-Que yo te cuente? Creo que en 20 minutos que nos vimos la otra noche sabes tú más de mií que yo de ti…así que canta primero!

Rachel rió pero en el fondo no era lo que quería… ella quería saber de la vida de la rubia, no de la suya que últimamente pasaba de perfecta a monótona..

-Pues que te digo? Me casé Quinn… me casé con Finn –la ex capitana abrió los ojos y sonrió - que sorprendente, no? –rió Rachel con ironía- y bueno.. nos va bien. Llevamos 4 años casados, y ahora nos estamos planteando tener hijos…

Quinn la escuchaba con interés…realmente todo lo que le contaba Rachel no le llegaba a sorprender del todo… pues es lo que se esperaba de ellos dos en el instituto pero aún así le pareció increíble y a la vez algo triste que tuvieran la vida tan "marcada".

-Pues ahora los dos estamos fijos en nuestras empresas y por eso nos planteamos lo de los niños, … trabajo en una discográfica Quinn! –le dijo elevando el tono de voz- pero no grabando discos ni mucho menos.. soy la secretaria de uno de los productores –acabó diciendo algo más apagada.

Rachel se dio cuenta que la puso al día demasiado rápido, al fin y al cabo su vida era simple. Le contó que Finn trabajaba en una consultoría y que se mudaron a Boston porque a él le salió esa oferta de trabajo. Que de vez en cuando volvían a Lima a ver sus padres, que con los únicos que seguían manteniendo contacto era con Kurt (pues era su cuñado) y Blaine y que de vez en cuando se llamaba con Mercedes por teléfono pero que realmente verse en persona poco, pues ella vivía en Los Ángeles

-De quién no sé nada de nada es de Santana y Brittany –dijo la morena- mantienes contacto con ellas?

Quinn en ese momento le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Por su puesto Rachel que se de ellas! fueron las madrinas de mi boda! De hecho fueron ellas quién me presentaron a Silvia hace año y medio…

-En serio? Cuéntame eso! –la morena intentaba mantener el tipo y sonreír pero realmente no estaba segura de querer escuchar esa historia...

-Bien por donde empiezo? Por el principio será mejor. A ver Rachel estuve con Puck...eso ya lo sabes.. y bueno con tu marido.. jajaj! Qué raro suena eso, verdad? –dijo riendo- El caso es que nunca me sentí del todo cómoda con ellos..

-Porque en el fondo eras lesbiana? –cortó la morena e inmediatamente maldijo esa impulsividad que tenía, "es que soy idiota" pensó…

La rubia se quedó un poco parada de lo directa que fue… pero en cierto modo era Berry, que tuviera 32 , 45 o 17 años no cambiaba nada.

-Supongo que si Rachel. Si hecho la vista atrás veo que siempre supe que me gustaban las mujeres.. y mucho. Pero en esa época no lo sabía o no quería saberlo. Imagínate, la jefa de las animadoras lesbiana? Como te habrías quedado? El caso es que después del instituto estuve con un par de chicos más pero no funcionaba Rachel.. no.. no me sentía completa.

La Morena la escuchaba con total atención.

-Y bueno hasta que un día ya admití de una vez lo que había y salí con una compañera de trabajo que conocí.. que acabamos fatal no te voy a engañar pero fue mi primera novia. Me cambió la vida Rachel… de repente todo se volvió de color.. y el sexo ni te cuento! Otro mundo!-rió

La morena también rió pero su corazón a medida que iba escuchando a la rubia se le iba encogiendo.

-Bueno total, que con aquella acabamos fatal pero un buen día Santana me presentó a una compañera del hospital donde trabaja ella.. y esa es Silvia.

Es española y se vino aquí a los Estados Unidos para hacer un máster y mejorar su ingles...y que te voy a contar Rachel… es maravillosa… estoy enamorada de ella hasta las trancas. Es fantástica. Fue una especie de flechazo o no sé… porque nos hemos casado muy rápido, no crees? –le preguntó a Rachel riendo-

-Y bueno como ya te dije la otra noche estamos aquí porque le han ofrecido un puesto en el Boston Hospital de jefa de Urgencias y de eso hace 10 dias… y hasta aquí que estoy contigo ahora.-culminó Quinn cogiéndole la mano amistosamente a Rachel-

La morena se quedó sin habla. Había escuchado atentamente toda la historia…ella se consideraba buena actriz pero no era una profesional.

No pudo controlar su cara, se le tensó la sonrisa y los ojos se le apagaron. De repente soltó la mano a Quinn con cierta brusquedad y se levantó precipitadamente dirigiéndose al baño sin tan si quiera abrir la boca.

Quinn se quedó perpleja. Que coño había pasado?

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco minutos esperó Quinn sentada en aquella silla con cara de pócker. Ni uno más. Pero qué diablos había pasado? Qué había dicho? Qué se había perdido?

Se levantó sin pensárselo y fue directa al baño de chicas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Rachel lavándose las manos y cogiendo un poco de papel para secárselas a continuación.

-Nos vamos de ruta? – espetó la morena como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-De ruta dices? Mmm.. .Rachel soy yo que tengo visiones o tú hace dos minutos te has levantado de esa silla como si te quemara el culo?… qué te pasa? He dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-No me pasa nada Quinn, ok? olvídalo y pongámonos en marcha – dijo en un falso tono de tranquilidad mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-De eso nada! –dijo la rubia con un tono más seco y poniéndole la mano delante-que he dicho Rachel?

-QUINN QUE LO DEJES ESTÁR!, de acuerdo? –dijo en alto- No has dicho nada, no has hecho nada.. no quiero que insistas.. así que vamos a pagar la cuenta y vámonos… porfavor –esta útlima palabra la dijo con más suavidad..

Quinn vio que Rachel estaba algo alterada y prefirió no insistir. Se auto convenció de que era una de las antiguas neuras de ella.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron al exterior. Estuvieron todo el día de aquí para allá viendo los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad, parques y avenidas, los restaurantes más típicos, museos, monumentos... Desde luego Rachel se conocía bien Boston de eso no cabía duda. En todo lo que quedó del día no hablaron de nada que fuera personal, se limitaron a tener conversaciones más triviales y relajadas.

Para almorzar comieron un sándwich vegetal sentadas en un banco. Un banco que se encontraba en uno de los tantos parques que había en la ciudad… hacía un día primaveral casi veraniego para estar a principios de mayo.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando a la rubia le sonó el móvil. Por cómo iba la conversación, Rachel dedujo que era Silvia.

-Ostras no me digas? ¡ Pero choque múltiple? Aja.. si si claro.. bueno pues nada.. cariño no te preocupes nos vemos en casa cuando llegues, eh? Te quiero.

-Ha pasado algo Quinn?-dijo la morena al ver la cara un poco decepcionada de Quinn.

-No.. bueno si.. era Silvia…le han avisado hace cinco minutos de un choque múltiple en la autopista A-12… ya salía del turno pero como es la nueva jefa de urgencias quiere quedarse… me llamaba para avisar…es lo que tienen los médicos.. que tienen hora de entrada pero no de salida.

-Vaya…pues vente a casa a cenar Quinn! Así verás a Finn! –le propuso Rachel pues realmente se sentía muy a gusto con ella y no quería que ella se fuese a su casa sola… acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

-De verdad no te importa? Mira que llevamos horas juntas.. me vas aborrecer! Aunque no te niego que me hace gracia ver a Finn

-Si no te aborrecí en el instituto como quieres que lo haga ahora.. anda va! Vámos a casa!

Rachel llamó a Finn para avisar que las dos iban para casa que por favor fuera a comprar algo de comida… bueno tal como sonó no parecía una petición sino una orden (pensó la rubia).

Ambas cogieron el metro y llegaron enseguida al barrio de Rachel. El lugar era exactamente como la rubia lo había imaginado: buena zona, elegantes edificios, parques para niños…colegios… muy residencial y familiar vaya.

Subieron por el ascensor y entraron en el piso… obviamente igual de perfecto e ideal.

-Pero si es mi querida capitana animadoraaaa! –gritó Finn al ver a Quinn yendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos!- estás guapísima!

Se fundieron en un gran abrazo y Rachel se quedó mirando la escena a un lado. Realmente no recordaba que se tuvieran tanta estima en el instituto y le chocó ver las carantoñas que se hicieron en un momento… los cortó de repente

-Bueno va! Que me voy a poner celosa al final (aunque ella misma por un momento dudó respecto a quién), que has comprado para cenar cariño?

Estuvieron cenando los tres y recordando viejos tiempos… Dos botellas de vino corríeron de copa en copa y realmente estaban muy a gusto pero se hizo tarde y Quinn tenía que irse ya.

Se despidió de Finn en el salón y Rachel la acompañó hasta su puerta

-Tienes el Taxi esperándote abajo…

-Ok Rachel…oye he pasado un día genial.. .gracias por todo, eh?

Se quedaron mirándose…no sabían muy bien de qué manera despedirse y fue Quinn que con naturalidad le dio a su amiga un beso en la mejilla.

-La próxima en mi casa vale?

-Claro…-dijo Rachel.

Cerró la puerta y se tocó la cara por el lado que Quinn le había besado. Tomó aire y pensó "relájate Rachel es una amiga, no?" .

Entró de nuevo al comedor y se encontró un Finn un poco alegre a causa del vino… él se le acercó con ganas de "buscarla" y empezó a besarla con demasiada intensidad y a tocarle los pechos con también demasiada prisa…quería calentarla rápido y lo que encontró fue a una Rachel fría y estática.

-Hoy no Finn –espetó seria- no..no tengo ganas …

-Y cuando las tienes Rachel? –dijo de repente Finn dejándola de manera brusca.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par:

-Disculpa Finn? Cómo dices?-dijo una confusa Rachel pues no se esperaba tal reacción. Será el vino? Pensó…

-Ya me has oído bien! Mira…cuando tengas ganas de echar un polvo avísame, de acuerdo?- dijo él de manera despectiva.

Rachel le cruzó la cara al instante.

-Vete a la mierda Finn! Ve-te a la mier-da! – le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice y recalcando las sílabas con energía. Realmente no quiso decir nada más porque en la garganta se empezaba a formar un nudo…no quería romper a llorar.

Y se fue directa a la habitación que ambos compartían dando un gran portazo. Estaba realmente cabreada con su marido… pero quién diablos se pensaba que era ella?

A caso tenía que acostarse con él a la fuerza? Mientras se iba quitando la ropa para ir a dormir (si es que podía)… más pensaba en el tema y mas se cabreaba… aunque lo que más le irritaba de todo era que en cierto modo era verdad…llevaban varias semanas por no admitir que eran meses.. que no hacían el amor de manera asidua. Habían perdido un poco la chispa.. o quizás era ella.. pero de ahí.. a "forzarla" porque si…había un trecho…las cosas se hablan, no? No se echan en cara de esa manera…aunque tenía claro que detrás de la valentía de Finn se escondía un par de copas…

Al poco de todos estos pensamientos el móvil de Rachel vibró, era un sms de Quinn.

Q: He llegado a casa, te escribo para que te quedes tranquila. Lo he pasado realmente bien, pero oye, no se me olvida lo de esta mañana en la cafetería. Lo vamos noches

"No.. Quinn…no insistas " pensó la morena…pero sabía que a Quinn no se le había olvidado del todo la perdida de compostura que tuvo esa mañana.

R: Me alegro Quinn! Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Espero verte pronto. Un beso.

No quiso mencionarle en el sms nada respecto a la charla que iban a tener tarde o temprano… simplemente esperaba que pasaran los días y a la rubia se le olvidara, nada lejos de la realidad.

El fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria.. Rachel y Finn no mejoraron su situación. Estaba claro que a Finn no le había afectado tanto el vino del viernes por la noche tal como pensó Rachel en un primer momento.

Se mostró también frío y distante y sin ganas de hablar de lo sucedido. Eso era lo que mataba a la morena, el aislamiento que Finn la sometía. Siempre que tenían algún problema se cerraba en banda y no quería hablar del tema.. .era como por si no hablar de ello desapareciera.

Pero esta vez la cosa era más seria.. era su vida sexual lo que había encima de la mesa, y eso implicaba muchas cosas. No iba a desaparecer simplemente por el hecho de callar.

Sábado y domingo durmieron por separado y mantenían conversaciones cortas y escuetas, lo imprescindible…Rachel deseaba con toda el alma que llegara el lunes y empezar a trabajar y asi poder "respirar" un poco de aquella situación.. .

Y por fin llegó: se levantó a las 7h sola de nuevo, hizo sus ejercicios matutinos se duchó y salió por la puerta dispuesta a despejarse de la situación en casa.. y más cuando se dio cuenta que Finn aprovechó el momento en que ella se duchaba para irse.

"que te den" pensó… estaba empezando a pasar de la impotencia y las ganas de llorar a la rabia..

Rachel llegó a su oficina dispuesta a centrarse en su trabajo aunque le costase.. y pasó las horas como pudo.. a ratos pensaba en Finn a ratos en Quinn…

Al finalizar la jornada laboral se le hacía muy cuesta arriba pensar que tenía que volver a casa.. así que de un arranque que le dio cogió su móvil y marcó un número sin pensárselo:

-Quinn? Eh.. soy yo Rachel! Bueno ya lo sabes por el móvil claro..jajaja.. oye… me preguntaba si estás libre esta tarde? Si? genial! Necesito tomar una copa! O dos! Ya te contaré ya…Vale pues nos vemos allí en una hora.. un beso…

Nada más colgar el teléfono se quedó immóvil e isofacto pensó: "qué demonios estás haciendo Rachel?"

Pero ya era tarde..

CONTINUARÁ

**Bueno hasta el tercer capitulo no he querido decir nada..pero espero que os guste. Es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida.**

**Saludos!**

**vd**


	4. Chapter 4

Sumida en sus pensamientos la morena salió de su trabajo para dirigirse dónde había quedado con Quinn en una hora… no avisó a Finn de que llegaría tarde, pues al fin y al cabo él se había largado esa misma mañana cuando ella se estaba duchando, no? "pues donde las dan las toman!" pensó…

Andando hacia el metro cayó en la cuenta que no le había preguntado aún a la rubia a que se dedicaba y le supo mal..."vaya fallo!"

Cogió la línea verde del metro y a las tres paradas se bajó del vagón, el pub donde habían quedado estaba a dos calles más arriba.

Desde lejos divisó a Quinn esperándola en la puerta del "Itaca" la cual la esperaba con una gran sonrisa..

-No estaba segura que conocieras el sitio-espetó sonriendo la rubia.

-Yo me conozco casi todos los rincones de Boston, que no te quedó claro ya?-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un par de besos a modo de saludo.

Con todo el disimulo que pudo Rachel repasó a la rubia de arriba abajo.. ."que guapa va con cualquier cosa" pensaba... Llevaba puestos unos tejanos azul oscuro y una camiseta roja, todo conjuntado con unas converse de color rojo , como no.

-Te he dicho de quedar aquí Rachel porque vivo en aquél edificio de enfrente –le dijo señalando con el dedo- Llevo esta pinta porque estaba desempaquetando cajas…

-Ostras Quinn.. oye si tenías cosas que hacer habérmelo dicho…no pasaba nada

-Pero que dices! Con lo ilusión que me ha hecho tu llamada… además ya estaba cansada de tanto abrir cajas y colocar las cosas que no sabes nunca dónde ponerlas…

-Si pero aún así me lo tenías que haber dicho, porque yo…

-Rachel! Cállate! …vamos a entrar y a tomarnos una cerveza fresquita que estoy sedienta, además si me has llamado es porque algo te pasa no? –la cortó porque la veía venir.

Conociéndola como la conocía sabía que se iba a estar disculpando con ella diez minutos y realmente le había hecho ilusión su llamada así que se lo quiso ahorrar!

Entraron en el pub y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, Quinn se pidió una cerveza mientras que Rachel optó por un margarita.

-Qué fuerte que vas, no? – espetó la rubia sonriendo-

-Eh? ah! jajaja.. mira tu.. un día es un día! No vayas a pensar que siempre que salgo me pido un margarita…y menos un lunes…-intentó justificarse.

-Era una broma Rachel! Puedes pedirte lo que quieras…yo es que soy como un coche diesel, empiezo despacio…jeje –intentó que la morena se relajara.

Se quedaron en silencio. Quinn veía que Rachel no estaba del todo bien, era evidente que un margarita no se pide así porque si. Pero tampoco quería atosigarla, no quería ir a saco preguntándole que le ocurría, "ya se abrirá a mi" pensó la rubia.

Rachel por otro lado tampoco sabía si quería hablar o no hablar de "su tema" ... pues quería pasar un buen rato con la rubia y punto, así que rompió el silencio con lo que le faltaba por saber.

-A qué te dedicas Quinn? – dijo de golpe.

-Hago webs-espetó escuetamente.

-Haces webs-repitió como un loro.

-Jajaja! si Rachel eso hago. Verás soy mi propia empresa, soy autónoma. Estudié programación en la universidad y me gustó. Y de ahí pasé a estudiar diseño web y una cosa trajo a la otra y ahora lo hago todo, programo y diseño páginas webs a otras empresas.

Rachel escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Quinn contaba. No se lo hubiera imaginado nunca, la sorprendía gratamente.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de su trabajo: de cómo tenía su propia cartera de clientes, lo bien que iba tener una misma sus propios horarios, no tener jefes, hacer lo que a una le gusta, trabajar desde casa…etc..etc..

Las dos ya iban por su segunda copa, la morena otro margarita y Quinn su segunda cerveza….para ser un lunes a las 18h no estaba nada mal!

Lo cierto era que Rachel comenzaba a chisparse un poco pues a veces no es la cantidad de alcohol que ingieres sino la hora y el lugar.. y desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a beber los lunes por la tarde!

-Rachel que ocurre?- le dijo por fin Quinn , no quería esperar más y veía que la otra no acababa de arrancar.

-No estoy bien con Finn-espetó directamente, sin dar rodeos.

-Pero Rachel la cosa es seria o es una crisis?-preguntó con sincera preocupación Quinn

-No Quinn.. .no es una crisis.. es decir: si lo es.. pero a gran escala, entiendes? Ya hemos pasado varias crisis pues llevamos muchos años juntos y hemos vivido de todo.. .pero ahora si.. ahora si que creo que esta no la superamos.

Dos horas después de esta última frase y un par de copas más Rachel se sentía desahogada. Le había contado mucha cosas a Quinn , cosas íntimas, cosa que ni ella se había parado a reflexionar sobre su matrimonio y que al hablarlo se había dado cuenta que las tenía dentro.

Rachel no es que estuviera borracha, pero obviamente no estaba del todo "fresca", se le notaba en la mirada, tenía ese punto brillante en las pupilas y además la lengua la tenía más desinhibida de lo que Quinn había visto desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar... y le soltó:

-Quinn.. .como es" hacértelo" con una mujer? – le cambió el tema radicalmente.

La rubia al oír la pregunta medio escupió a un lado la cerveza que estaba tomando en ese momento

-Como dices Rachel?-dijo riendo

-Qué como es hacértelo con una mujer? –volvió a repetir la morena sin darse cuenta que Quinn ya la había oído a la primera, simplemente es que reaccionó asi…

-Pero porque preguntas eso?

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad –dijo-no quiero morir sin hacérmelo con una chica…debe ser una experiencia…

Estaba claro que los 4 margaritas estaban haciendo demasiada mella en Rachel…

-Rachel eso no funciona así..-dijo la rubia un poco más seria, ella solo se había bebido tres cervezas y controlaba mucho más la situación.

-Qué quieres decir que no funciona asi? –dijo Rachel ya visiblemente dañada por el tequila.

-Pues que no funciona así Rachel. No puedes coger y decir que quieres tirarte a una mujer para experimentar… para experimentar tienes el puenting , raparte la cabeza o mil cosas.. .pero no eso! –Quinn se puso inevitablemente seria-Hay muchas personas que lo pasan mal con este tema… entiendes?

Al decir entiendes la rubia se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Rachel no estaba para entender nada… le supo mal ponerse así con ella pues realmente ya iba perjudicada. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi 21h de la noche

-Rachel deberías ir a casa… te llamo a un taxi?

-No quiero ir a casa Quinn.. .quiero quedarme aquí… no has oído nada de lo que te he contado antes –le espetó la morena bastante dolida por como hacia un momento se había puesto Quinn con ella…

-Rachel si te quedas aquí vas a complicar las cosas en tu casa…

-Me da igual – dijo sin vocalizar muy bien ya…-soy mayorcita, ya me buscaré la vida…

Rachel hizo ademán de levantarse dignamente pero al incorporase perdió un poco el equilibrio..en ese momento Quinn tomó la decisión:

-Oye quédate en mi casa de acuerdo cariño? No vas a ir a ningún sitio así…tenemos una habitación de invitados Rachel

-No quiero molestaros…

-No digas más tonterías Rachel… te quedas y punto. Solo dame tu móvil, quiero avisar a Finn.. de que te quedas conmigo.

Quinn cogió el móvil del bolso de la morena y envió un sms a Finn

Finn, soy Quinn. Rachel está conmigo y esta noche se queda en nuestra casa. Te aviso para que no te preocupes.

No quiso comentarle nada del estado en el que iba Rachel.. .no hacía falta dar detalles. Enseguida recibió una respuesta de él con un simple. OK.

La rubia pagó la cuenta y cogió a Rachel por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Subieron al edificio y entraron por la puerta de su apartamento. A la morena le había subido toda la bebida de golpe y realmente estaba bastante mal... andaba agarrada a Quinn para no caerse.. pero no estaba del todo situada de dónde se encontraba.

La ex animadora tumbó a Rachel en la cama de invitados, dudó en si debía quitarle la ropa o no y pensó que estaría más cómoda si lo hacía.

Le quitó los zapatos y desabrochó los vaqueros. Estiró de ellos y vio las piernas de Rachel "preciosas" pensó.. y enseguida ella misma se ruborizó por los pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente… "Quinn! De que vas? es tu amiga"…

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**Bueno espero que el fic guste! Muchas gracias a las que lo habéis leído! Me dais ánimo con vuestros comentarios! Quiero saludar especialmente a : Neta7, Chloe Freja y Gbrujindl! Por cierto a esta última quiero decir: que la vida no acaba a los 30… te lo aseguro : )**

**Gracias de veras.**

**VD**


	5. Chapter 5

-"Quinn! De que vas! es tu amiga"

Pero no podía dejar de mirarla…realmente la morena tenía unas piernas preciosas. Rachel estaba totalmente K.O., y ya no era capaz ni de abrir los ojos. Quinn le desabrochó la camisa que llevaba y la dejó en sostén y enseguida la tapó con una sábana para que no cogiera frío y porque no admitirlo, no quería que su imaginación volara más allá. Le apartó un par de mechones que le caían a la morena en la cara y se los puso con suavidad detrás de la oreja.

Se la quedó observando en silencio, sentada a un lado de la cama y se dio cuenta del gran parecido físico que tenía su mujer con Rachel…o "más bien al revés" pensó enseguida… su mujer se parecía a Rachel, pues a la morena la conocía de años antes. Y de hecho podría afirmar que Rachel también era muy parecida a su primera novia.

Todas ellas eran de piel morena, ojos grandes y expresivos de color castaño intenso, pelo oscuro…estaba claro que era su perfil de chica ideal... coincidencia? "Eres guapísima Rachel…Finn es un imbécil sino lucha por ti" – le vino a la mente.

Justo en ese momento escuchó el ruido de unas llaves abrir una cerradura, era Silvia que entraba en el piso-

-Hola cariño soy yo! –dijo en alto, pues ella no sabía donde se encontraba su mujer.

-Ssshhh…baja la voz –le indicó la rubia poniéndose un dedo en los labios y yendo a su encuentro en la entrada.

-Qué pasa?-dijo en voz baja

-Rachel está aquí cariño...durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. Me llamó esta tarde y fuimos a tomar unas copas… está pasando mal momento.. y bueno se ha pillado una "buena"…no podía dejarla marchar en ese estado.

Silvia no puso objeción ninguna a ello, pues era amiga de su mujer, no tenía ningún problema en que se quedara y más cuando Quinn le explicó un poco la situación que tenía.. sin dar demasiados detalles tampoco, no quería traicionar la confianza que Rachel le había dado.

Llegó la mañana siguiente… la morena de golpe abrió totalmente los ojos como si de un robot se tratara "dónde diablos…dónde diablos estoy?" Estaba a medio oscuras, desubicada pero tenía clarísimo que en la cama donde estaba tumbada no era la suya…de repente la realidad de la noche anterior la atrapó: "ooouuuhhh…mierda Rachel, te cogiste una cogorcia…oouuhhh…joderrr!" maldecía…y un intenso dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella.

"Qué hora será?" acercó su muñeca a la poca luz que daba la persiana medio bajada y forzando la vista se dio cuenta que eran casi las 6 de la mañana…y entonces escuchó unas voces que provenían de alguna sala cerca de ella…eran pequeños susurros y jadeos

-No pares Quinn…no pares por favor sigue…sigue… -el tono de estas palabras eran como de una pequeña súplica.

La voz era de Silvia, Rachel no tenía dudas

Así cariño..así..oh diós!…mmm…si…sigue por favor…

Rachel no se lo podía creer "¿están...están foll…" – no pudo acabar ni de pensarlo…estaba claro que Quinn y su mujer estaban haciendo el amor al lado y la morena se maldijo por la mala suerte que tenía de estar en esa situación "no pienso beber en lo que me queda de vida!"-pensó.

Se volvió a tumbar boca abajo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada… no quería bajo ningún concepto seguir escuchando nada del otro lado…y menos oír como aquellas llegaban al éxtasis. Se concentró tanto en no oír nada que el sueño la acabó venciendo de nuevo.

Volvió abrir los ojos de golpe, pero esta vez si supo donde estaba… la luz de la persiana era mucho clara y su reloj marcaba las 9h de la mañana, lo que no se había ido era el pequeño martilleo que tenía en su cabeza por culpa de la resaca que estaba sufriendo.

Se levantó, se puso su ropa que Quinn le había dejado en una silla de la misma habitación y se dispuso a salir en el comedor. No sabía si se encontraba sola en el piso o no pero las dudas se resolvieron a encontrarse a la rubia delante de un portátil.

Estaba trabajando, o eso supuso la morena al verla enfrente una pantalla llena de códigos y caracteres que ella no entendía.

-Buenos días Quinn…-dijo la morena con timidez.

La rubia pegó un respingo en la silla, no la había oído salir pues estaba muy inmersa en su trabajo.

-Buenos días Rachel! Me has asustado! –le dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón como para controlar sus pulsaciones -no te había oído…

-Cómo te encuentras? No tienes mala cara del todo teniendo en cuenta el fiestón de anoche, eh?-le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues estoy cómo si me hubiera atropellado un tren…

-Porque no te duchas? Te irá bien ,no puedes ir a trabajar con esa pinta.

-Oh mierda Quinn! Que hoy es martes claro!

Rachel estaba del todo despistada…llevaba una especie de descontrol interno de lugar, tiempo y espacio…así que decidió que no iría a trabajar y llamó a su jefe. Le dijo que se encontraba mal. De hecho era una verdad a medias…se encontraba fatal y mira ella muchas veces había ido a currar sin estar al 100%, con lo cuál no tubo remordimientos.

Quinn le prestó ropa limpia y eso incluía unas braguitas que aún no había estrenado. Mientras la morena se duchaba ella le preparó café y tostadas.

Lo cierto era que le gustaba tenerla en casa y poder desayunar con alguien. Eso lo echaba de menos, Silvia nunca estaba para desayunar, siempre si iba muy temprano de casa hacia el hospital.

A Rachel en la ducha le vino a la memoria lo que había escuchado esa misma mañana la primera vez que despertó…una parte de ella estaba contenta porque Quinn fuese feliz…la parte oscura de Rachel no podía dejar de sentir…envidia o celos…no sabía definirlo…no sabia definir que le pasaba con la rubia.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo todo el desayuno mirándose siempre directamente a los ojos. Habían cogido una confianza entre ellas abismal, quién se lo habría imaginado teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenían de adolescentes.

-Bueno Quinn, tengo que irme a casa –dijo Rachel, pues ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habían desayunado y sabía que la rubia trabajaba desde casa.

-Como quieras Rachel, pero por mi no lo hagas, eh? Me encanta estar contigo –le dijo con sinceridad.

Pero la morena sabía que tenía que marcharse, tenía que ir a casa y ver como se encontraba el percal. Esta vez, para despedirse Rachel no lo dudó y se abrazó a la rubia con cariño. Se quedaron un rato abrazadas y al apartarse la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Quinn! Gracias por todo, eres fantástica.

-Tú lo eres Rachel! –le contestó la rubia- y si ese capullo no sabe valorarlo... es que está loco-le dijo.

Rachel salió del edificio y puso rumbo a su casa. Cogió el metro, se bajó en su parada y llegó andando hasta el portal de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró dos maletas en el suelo y un Finn poniéndose una chaqueta.

-Qué es esto? –espetó la morena señalando las maletas.

-Buenos días a ti también –contestó Finn de mala gana.

-Qué es esto Finn?

-Tú que crees que Rachel?

-Me estás dejando?-le dijo seria

Finn no contestó y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta…

-ME ESTÁS DEJANDO? –le repitió gritando.

-Mira Rachel! Esto no funciona no lo ves? Necesito tiempo…me voy a ir unos días a Lima.. a casa de mi hermano... necesito pensar.

-Qué necesitas pensar?-decía Rachel con la voz quebrada

-Si sales por esa puerta con las maletas Finn, si sales por ahí…lo nuestro se acabó –le dijo segura.

Finn no dijo nada. La miró a la cara, cogió las maletas y salió por la puerta sin tan siquiera responderle.

Rachel se quedó dos minutos inmóvil, petrificada, no se lo podía creer. Las lágrimas le empezaron a bajar por la cara sin control…más de 12 años de relación acaban en ese punto.

Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama de lado… y explotó…no podía dejar de llorar, se retorcía en la cama como si tuviera un dolor en el pecho que no podía soportar…hiperventilaba…sentía rábia, dolor, tristeza…la cabeza le daba vueltas...

No quería hacerlo, no quería molestarla pero la necesitaba, la necesitaba con toda el alma…

-Quinn! –dijo como pudo, pues casi no podía respirar, mucho menos hablar con claridad –me ha dejado.. ven a casa por favor.. te necesito…

-Rachel cariño cálmate, me oyes? Voy enseguida de acuerdo mi vida? –le dijo la rubia cariñosamente. "Finn eres un gilipollas" pensó Quinn. Y se marchó corriendo sin tan siquiera pagar el ordenador.

CONTINUARÁ..

**Gracias a tods por leer el fic!**

**Saludos **

**VD**


	6. Chapter 6

El camino a casa de Rachel se le hizo largo a Quinn, realmente la había notado muy alterada por el móvil y estaba preocupada. Se marchó a toda prisa nada más colgar, sin parar el ordenador y sin cambiarse de ropa. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, pues siempre que trabajaba desde su casa quería estar cómoda, sólo se dio un pequeño tiempo a coger unas gafas de sol.

Rachel abrió la puerta de su casa y nada más verla se tiró a sus brazos. Era un mar de lágrimas, la rubia también la abrazó y le tocaba cariñosamente el pelo por detrás a la vez que le decía "tranquila Rachel..ssshhh..cálmate pequeña….."

Unos cuantos minutos más tardes las dos se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del comedor. El estado emocional de la morena había pasado de llorar como una niña a una especie de rabia u odio incontrolable hacia Finn o hacia todo más bien. Estaba cabreada con él, con ella misma, con su historia, con el mundo, no entendía que había pasado, se preguntaba que había hecho con su vida…se levantaba andaba por el comedor de un lado a otro hablando en alto "el cabrón me ha dejado Quinn!" decía alterada, irritada…pero sin derramar ya ni una lágrima.

Quinn se levantó del sofá y la cogió por los hombros parándola en seco. "Vale ya Rachel!" le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Para por favor! Que se ha ido? Pues que le den! Que se joda Rachel! Él se lo pierde! No te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres? Eres preciosa maldita sea! Cualquier persona daría lo que fuera por pasar su vida contigo, a tu lado…es que no les ves? –le dijo mientras tenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la morena.

En ese instante a Rachel le vino un impulso. Tiró de Quinn hacia ella y la besó intensamente. Por dos segundos Quinn se dejó besar hasta que se separó de ella bruscamente cómo dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y la miró fijamente. Pero la miró un solo segundo y entonces fue la rubia quién tiró de la morena para besarla.

No hubo preliminares, no hubo palabras, no hubo remordimientos…allí solo había deseo. Un deseo incontrolable, un fuego interno que tenían que dejar ir. Se besaron sin parar, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión de una boca a otra, sus manos se recorrían el cuerpo sin parar… Curiosamente Rachel llevaba la iniciativa, sabía perfectamente donde tenía que tocar, besar, acariciar, era como si llevara innato el estar con una mujer, no tenía dudas ni miedos…

Sin dejar de separar sus bocas se fueron quitando la ropa con pasión, la morena la guiaba hasta su habitación tumbándola en su cama. Introdujo su mano por debajo de las braguitas de Quinn…estaba tan húmeda…Rachel se excitaba por momentos de sentirla así… y Quinn simplemente flotaba. Hicieron el amor sin parar, ambas se recorrieron el cuerpo con la lengua la una a la otra, se dieron placer hasta decir basta…era increïble lo bien que conectaban en la cama. Como si hubieran estado haciendo el amor toda su vida y se conocieran a la perfección.

En todo ese rato no se dijeron nada, sólo se miraban directamente a los ojos. Se comían de deseo con la mirada. Cuando terminaron se quedaron unos minutos tumbadas de lado en la cama, desnudas, mirándose, sin todavía mediar palabra…y el mundo real sonó.

Sonó el móvil de Quinn y de inmediato supo quién era. Era Silvia. Quinn tenía una melodía distinta al número de Silvia y la cara le cambió.

Se levantó desnuda y buscó el móvil en los vaqueros que tenía tirados por el suelo, despaldas a Rachel contestó.

-Hola. Si dime…ajá…yo…yo estoy…estoy en casa de un cliente Silvia –mintió- no, no creo que tarde mucho..ajá….de acuerdo si…nos vemos ahora. Un beso.

Colgó el teléfono y estando aún de espaldas a Rachel se quedó tres segundos sin decir nada.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago-espetó la rubia aún de espaldas a Rachel.

La morena no sabía que decir.

-Nunca la había mentido Rachel, nunca! –y esta vez se giró mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel tenía la cara desencajada…la culpabilidad también la azotó de repente. No sabía que decir, ni hacer, ni como actuar…

-Quinn no…no sé que ha pasado, yo..-balbuceaba.

-No por favor! No hables, no digas nada! –la cortó.

Quinn no quería oír ni decir nada de lo que había pasado. Porque sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Habían cruzado la línea, no habían sido capaces de controlarse, no habían pensado en las consecuencias de lo que hacían y ahora toda su relación había cambiado.

Cogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió. Rachel también lo hizo. La morena intentó que la rubia la mirara a los ojos, pero la ex animadora no era capaz he hacerlo y le evitaba la mirada. Quinn sentía como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas por momentos… por un lado obviamente se arrepentía de lo sucedido, pero por el otro…por el otro no. La había deseado, en cuanto Rachel le había besado ella la había deseado y no pudo controlarse.

Todos estos pensamientos la atormentaban así que sabía que tenía que salir de casa de Rachel inmediatamente.

Abrió la puerta y solo fue capaz de decirle un "ya nos veremos", casi inaudible. Así sin más, sin mirarla. No podía.

Rachel se quedó en mitad del salón, de pié, en estado de shock. Era la segunda persona que la dejaba tirada en lo que iba del día.

Su vida era una auténtica montaña rusa, toda la monotonía que había tenido en 12 años la estaba compensando en solamente qué? 10 o 15 días desde que se había encontrado con Quinn en aquella maldita discoteca.

Pasaron los días. Rachel intentó tomar las riendas de su vida y se incorporó al trabajo de inmediato, necesitaba distraerse, no pensar… en ella sobretodo en ella. No se la quitaba de la cabeza, no se quitaba su mirada, su olor, como había sentido sus besos…era una maldición.

Por su lado Quinn le ocurría un tanto de lo mismo, pero ella estaba en peor situación. Se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a su mujer a la cara, pues solo podía pensar en Rachel también, en ese deseo que jamás pensó que la morena le provocaría…y la echaba de menos, mucho, pero también quería a su mujer. Estaba hecha un lío.

Ninguna de las dos llamó a la otra, ni se escribieron sms, ni emails, pero las dos miraban el móvil continuamente, esperando noticias.

Rachel puso en marcha el divorcio con Finn, era lo único claro que tenía en su vida, y era que no volvería con él nunca. Se acabó le dijo, y lo iba a cumplir.

Los días seguían pasando y una tarde Rachel que estaba en un centro comercial notó como alguien le tocaba por el hombro. Se giró y se quedó blanca. Era Silvia.

-Ei Rachel! Que alegría verte! –le dijo ella.

Rachel no reaccionaba, le vino a la mente los momentos que ella y Quinn habían pasado aquel día…se sentía fatal- Hola Silvia… –dijo finalmente.

-Que casualidad Rachel! Quería decirle a Quinn que te llamara en breve, pero ya que te he encontrado te lo digo directamente.

Silvia le contó que quería hacer una fiesta en el piso, una especie de inauguración. Para celebrar sus nuevas vidas y porque no? Una excusa para verse todas.

Le contó que ya se había puesto en contacto con Brit y Santana y que ya le habían dado el ok.

-Vendrán también gente de mi trabajo Rachel, y algún amigo-cliente de Quinn.. y tu también por su puesto! Qué me dices? Bueno no contestes: vienes y punto –le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro..claro..-fue lo único que pudo decir. Se lo había explicado todo tan de repente que no fue capaz de inventarse ninguna excusa a tiempo para no ir.

-Bueno, pues entonces hasta pasado mañana, de acuerdo?- Dijo la doctora.

Rachel asintió y solo pudo pensar: Quinn me va ha matar.

CONTINUARÁ

**Bueno gente! A lo mejor me ha quedado un poco corto…lo siento! Lo hago con cariño para todas vosotras.**

**Un saludo..que digo! Un beso!**

**vd**


	7. Chapter 7

-Ayer vi a Rachel.

Por poco Quinn se atraganta. Estaba comiendo con Silvia en un restaurante. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, le temblaban levemente las manos y para que no se le notara dejó el tenedor disimuladamente en la mesa. Garraspeó.

-Donde? –fue lo único que pudo decir, mirando su plato, sin mirar a su mujer a la cara.

-En el centro comercial de la Avenida Lenin. Fui un momento a comprar algo de comida y me la encontré. La he invitado esta noche la inauguración del piso- le dijo.

-Y qué te contestó? – preguntó la rubia deseando en el fondo que Rachel le hubiera dicho que no podía venir con cualquier tipo de excusa.

-De hecho Quinn… decir dijo poco…estaba rara. Ya sé que se está separando y eso, pero no sé…la noté muy rara, sabes? Le ocurre algo más?

La rubia se quedó en silencio y sólo le hizo una mueca a modo de "no tengo ni idea".. qué iba a decirle!

-Bueno el caso es que la "obligué" a venir… le vendrá bien pasar un buen rato, y ver a Santana y Brit creo que le hará ilusión, será divertido, verdad cariño? Y a lo mejor conoce a alguien!

La rubia asintió con una falsa sonrisa sintiendo a la vez un terrible dolor de estómago "claro que si " dijo.

Se despidieron, pues Silvia estaba a mitad de turno y debía volver al hospital. Quinn había quedado que iría al aeropuerto a recoger a Santana y Brittany. Llegaban en el vuelo de las 17h.

Cogió su coche y se puso rumbo al aeropuerto. La cabeza le estallaba, estaba de los nervios, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si era mejor llamar a Rachel para que no se le ocurriera venir o por el contrario no complicar las cosas y pensar que a Rachel se le ocurriría algún tipo de excusa y probablemente no vendría. O si a las malas venía no hablar del tema, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no? Intentaba auto convencerse con esta última posibilidad.

Con estos pensamientos llegó hasta la terminal T2. Esperó el pequeño retraso que el vuelo llevaba y en cinco minutos vio a la pareja con las maletas.

-Quinn! –Britanny se le abalanzó como si hiciera milenios que no la viera- que contenta estoy de estar aquí! Dame un bessssoooooo! Muuuaks! Muaks! Muaks!-la tenía enganchada al cuello como a un koala.

Brit era tan especial. La ex capitana estaba realmente contenta de tenerlas en casa. Santana se fue a ella y también la abrazó pero de una manera más madura.

-Hola Quinnie! Dale un abrazo a tu hermana anda!-le dijo cariñosamente.

Eso eran para la rubia. Sus hermanas, más que unas simples amigas. De camino al párking del coche se pusieron al día, Brit no paraba de hablar del vuelo, de las turbulencias que había sufrido, de la mini lata de cola que se había bebido, de lo que le hubiera gustado ser azafata y de mil historias….desde luego lo vivía todo con una intensidad y una ilusión que no cuadraba ya con la edad que tenía. Y eso a Quinn le encantaba, y a Santana también.

La latina miraba embobada a Britt, se le caía la baba y eso se le notaba. Seguía teniendo ese humor ácido que la caracterizaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo se había vuelto más cariñosa con los años, mostraba más ese lado suyo, ese lado que muchas veces había ocultado en el instituto.

A la rubia le fue genial la presencia de ambas, pues de una manera u otra se le calmaron los nervios y como no paraban de hablar, en cierto modo dejó de pensar un poco en ella... en Rachel. Ni tan siquiera les comentó a ellas que Rachel vivía en la ciudad por si les daba por llamarla…no podía arriesgarse.

Por el contrario de lo que suponía Quinn, de que quizás Rachel atendería al sentido común y no iría a la fiesta, la morena estaba justo en el lado opuesto de esa suposición.

Tenía clarísimo que iba a ir. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con la rubia. Desde la mañana en que se acostaron hasta el día que se encontró con Silvia, su cabeza había ido de un lado a otro, no dormía, no comía, estaba descentrada y últimamente le había dado demasiado a la bebida, pero ahora había sufrido una especie de "revelación interna" y tenía que verla. No soportaba más la idea de no saber de ella, saber como estaba Quinn….que sentía…aunque Rachel tampoco tenía muy claro que sentía pero debían hablar! Ella siempre había sido de hablar maldita sea…ya tuvo bastante con los silencios de Finn.

La tarde pasó y la noche empezó a caer en la ciudad. Los invitados iban llegando al piso de Silvia y Quinn. Uno a uno fueron saludándose y presentándose. Cómo era mucha gente lo que hicieron fue dejar todo el espacio posible en el comedor, y pusieron una especie de catering pegada a la pared para estar de pié. No faltaba de nada, habían canapés, chips, bebidas y todo lo que una fiesta necesitaba incluido la música por su puesto.

Quinn miró su reloj: las nueve y media y sin rastro de Rachel "no vendrá" pensó…y al instante tocaron el timbre.

-Yo abro! –dijo Britanny dirigiéndose a la puerta dando saltitos emocionada de ver quién sería.

-Ay vaaaa! Pero si es Rachel!-gritó emocionada la ex animadora.

Quinn que había escuchado a Brittany gritar se le aceleró el pulso a doscientos. Estaba en mitad de una conversa pero ya no escuchaba nada de lo que el interlocutor de enfrente le decía…toda su atención se centraba en oír lo que pasaba en la entrada de su casa. Los nervios se la comían por dentro.

-Santana! Santana Ven!-gritaba emocionada Brit.

-Qué pasa Brit? –decía Santana un poco sobresaltada pues no sabía que ocurría- no me lo puedo creer! Pero si es Rachel manos de hombre! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Santana! Sorpresa!-espetó Rachel.

Las tres su fundieron en un abrazo. Santana y Brit no se lo podían creer, como a Quinn se le había pasado ese detalle! Cómo no les había dicho que vivían en la misma ciudad! Obviamente lo alegaron a un despiste de la rubia.

Rachel entró y saludó a casi todo el mundo, incluida a Silvia pero sin mirarla mucho a la cara... pues no podía. Divisó en la distancia a Quinn hablando con alguien, la miró a los ojos, pero Quinn que se había dado cuenta perfectamente que ella estaba allí prefirió disimular y no la miró, siguió la charla como si nada.

"ya te pillaré" pensó Rachel..

La noche fue pasando y la gente se había animando. La música no cesaba y muchos empezaban a bailar dentro de las posibilidades que el comedor daba . Rachel, Britt y Santana se pusieron al día, estaban tan contentas de verse, no pararon de hablar y reír en un buen rato.

Finalmente Rachel consiguió escabullirse un poco de ellas y se dirigió a Quinn la cual esta vez estaba sola, sirviéndose una bebida.

-Hola Quinn –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

La rubia seguía poniéndose hielo en el vaso como si no hubiera oído nada ni hubiera nadie cerca de ella.

-Quinn…por favor…no me ignores…mírame..-insistió Rachel.

-Qué quieres de mi Rachel? –le dijo bruscamente, girándose hacia ella. Obviamente no levantó la voz pero no hacía falta.

-Quiero hablarlo Quinn…

-Hablar de qué? No hay nada de que hablar Rachel…tú querías experimentar, no? Pues ya lo hiciste –le dijo la rubia cínicamente.

-Venga Quinn! Sabes que no es eso! lo sabes perfectamente –le contestó la morena algo alterada también.

Las dos se esforzaban por no levantar la voz ni gesticular demasiado…no olvidaban en ningún momento que estaban rodeadas de gente.

-Entonces a eso has venido? Ha hablar…joder Rachel verme llamado en otro momento, no crees?

-Me hubieras cogido el teléfono acaso? Te fuiste Quinn! Me hiciste el amor y te largaste sin mediar palabra, me dejastes colgada -le dijo entre dientes.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quién me besó primero –le reprochó la rubia.

-Si? No recuerdo que me rechazaras –le contestó al momento la morena-te arrepientes Quinn?

Esa era la pregunta clave. Podían estar dos días reprochándose quién besó a quién o quién provocó a quién…pero la respuesta a esa pregunta contestaba en el fondo a muchas cosas. Y Quinn era consciente de eso.

-¿Te arrepientes?-volvió a preguntarle.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera hablar, se les echó encima una mini conga que habían formado unos cuantos invitados al son de la música. Cogieron a Rachel y a Quinn y las pusieron delante para que continuaran la ruta que estaban haciendo al ritmo de Georgie Dann.

Hubo alguien en la fiesta que si fue consciente del momento vivido por Rachel y Quinn. No se había perdido la escena, no escuchó lo que decían, pero no le hizo falta para saber que algo había pasado. Algo serio. Esa era Santana.

Fue hacia la conga y cogió a Quinn por el brazo. Tiró de ella y se la llevó a un rincón. La miró seria y le dijo:

-Qué coño ha sido eso Quinn? –señalando el lugar donde Quinn y Rachel habían tenido la conversación.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí os dejo hoy otro capítulo..pues mañana no podré subir ninguno…espero ponerme el martes o miércoles lo más tardar.**

**No sé si el fic está gustando o no…yo me supongo que si! **^.^

**Saludos a todos y besitos electrónicos!**

**vd**


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no engañaría a Santana, así que sencillamente le dijo un: "ahora no Santana"

-Ahora si! –contestó la latina mirándola con dureza.

-Santana por favor! no…ahora no –le suplicó la rubia con la mirada.

La latina se la quedó mirando y se dio perfectamente cuenta que no era ni el lugar ni sobretodo el momento de pedir explicaciones a su amiga, pero la cosa no iba a quedar así…no se iba olvidar del tema… y Quinn lo sabía.

En ese momento alguien llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la fiesta dando unos golpecitos con un tenedor en una copa de champagne. Esa persona era una amistad de Quinn y Silvia y era obvio que quería decir unas palabras. Bajaron la música para que pudiera hablar.

-Quiero alzar mi copa y brindar por esta hermosa pareja – haciendo referencia a las dueñas del piso- Que seáis felices en este nuevo hogar! Que os querías toda la vida, hacéis una pareja fantástica...… seguía con el discurso.

Silvia se acercó a su mujer cogiéndola de la mano mientras escuchaban a su amiga, y la rubia instintivamente buscó con la mirada a Rachel. La encontró en lado opuesto de donde estaban , cerca de la entrada del piso y se cruzaron las miradas un instante ya que enseguida Rachel bajó la suya.

Qué mal trago estaba pasando la morena, se sentía tan mierda. Como había sido tan estúpida de ir esa noche a la fiesta, ahora se daba cuenta…qué pensaba que iba a suceder? Qué Quinn se tiraría a sus brazos y dejaría a su mujer así a la ligera? o que iban hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas… "eres estúpida Rachel!" pensaba…mientras un nudo en la garganta se le iba formando…estaba en tal tesitura que ya no sabía hacia donde debía mirar, solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, le costaba hasta respirar…

Santana no perdía detalle. Las miraba a ambas, observaba sus reacciones, sus gestos, sus miradas…era como ver una película. Estaba claro que algo había sucedido entre ellas pero no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto.

La chica que había estado hablando finalmente alzó la copa y todos brindaron en alto. Subieron de nuevo la música y la gente prosiguió con sus risas y conversaciones. Rachel quiso aprovechar el momento para largarse de allí cuanto antes, buscó su bolso que lo habían dejado en otra habitación y se dispuso a salir por la puerta sin tan siquiera despedirse de Britt ni Santana…

Quinn realmente no había quitado ojo a Rachel en todo ese rato, vio su reacción y que se marchaba precipitadamente…no dudó y quiso ir a por ella buscándola en la habitación, no sabía para qué…pero quería ir, hasta que una mano en el pecho le cortó el paso.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a por ella!- era Santana. El tono que utilizó fue un tanto amenazador.

-Déjame Santana tengo que hablar con ella …-espetó la rubia, intentando quitarse a la latina de en medio.

-Ni hablar! Déjala marchar Quinn!-le contestó duramente la latina, mirándola a los ojos y sin quitar aún la mano sobre el pecho de la rubia.

Quinn supo que Santana iba en serio así que se limitó a mirarla y sin decir palabra le dio a entender que no iba a ir a por Rachel.

La morena por su parte salió tan disparada de esa casa que ni se percató de lo sucedido entre Santana y Quinn. Bajó por las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos y se metió en su coche lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando las puertas inmediatamente. No le dio tiempo a poner en marcha el coche porque Rachel explotó. Las manos le temblaban sin parar y las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro sin ningún tipo de control. Estaba en plena crisis de ansiedad o de histeria, tenía hasta ganas de vomitar de las punzadas que el estómago le daba. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el volante.

Se vio sola, estaba sola y se sentía destrozada. Pero lo vio claro. Se había enamorado de la rubia. "admítelo de una puta vez Rachel! Estás enamorada de ella!" se dijo. Cómo había cometido tal error, como le había sucedido. Ni lo sabía.. ..no sabía en qué momento le había pasado, seguramente había estado enamorada de ella toda la santa vida y al verla ahora le había despertado todo lo que llevaba guardado en su interior desde sus días de instituto.

No fue solo sexo y mucho menos fue solo una experiencia. Para Rachel el estar aquella mañana con Quinn era lo mejor y a la vez lo peor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida. Ella no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, pero sabía que iba a estar pagando ese maldito impulso el resto de su vida. Ahora conocía el aroma de Quinn, conocía sus besos, sus caricias, su lengua, su humedad… y su cuerpo y su mente no lo iban a olvidar fácilmente…pero no iba a volver a pasar…tenía que olvidarla sino se volvería completamente loca. Estaba enamorada de Quinn pero no quería estar "enganchada" a Quinn.

Poco a poco la morena fue serenándose y arrancó el coche para ir hacia su casa. Se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa mientras conducía…al menos ya poseía el control de sus manos y de su respiración…se había desahogado. Se sentía terriblemente agotada y solo deseaba llegar a su casa y acostarse.

La fiesta en casa de Quinn y Silvia estaba llegando al ocaso. La gente poco a poco fue abandonando el piso rumbo a sus casas… o a terminar la noche en cualquier pub, pues había gente que realmente estaba muy animada.

Santana y Brit estaban alojadas en el propio piso de la pareja, pues las chicas no les habían permitido coger ningún hotel, faltaría más! Las cuatro recogieron un poco el comedor por encima, lo que más en medio estaba, básicamente llevaban las cosas a la cocina.

Después Silvia y Brittany fueron a buscar unas sábanas limpias y ambas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de invitados a montar la cama.

Mientras Santana se quedó a solas con Quinn en la cocina, terminando un poco de limpiar allí y la rubia supo lo que se le venía encima.

-Qué pasa entre vosotras dos, Quinn?-dijo directa, sin dar rodeos pero en un tono bajo.

-Santana no…

-Santana no, no! –dijo mirándola duramente- Qué os pasa?-exigió.

Para que iba a disimular. Para qué iba a endulzar los hechos o iba excusarse, contestó también sin dar ningún tipo de rodeo. Directa.

-Nos hemos acostado –pero no se atrevió a mirar a su amiga.

La latina se quedó muerta. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. No procesaba la información. Con Rachel? Finalmente reaccionó…

-No Quinn…no…no…joder…joder…joder! –maldecía medio en alto, dando pequeños tumbos por la cocina y haciendo pequeños espavientos con los brazos.

Quinn agradeció una cosa. La latina en un primer momento no la juzgó, no la criticó, ni la gritó, ni la insultó, ni fue irónica, ni la amenazó con contárselo a Silvia…. Era una verdadera hermana.

Santana cogió aire:

-Cómo ha pasado?-le preguntó más suavemente.

La rubia le contó rápidamente lo sucedido, fue escueta debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y tampoco quería dar detalles, y realmente tampoco estaba segura que su versión fuera la correcta.

Santana escuchaba sin pestañear. Se quedó un momento en silencio. Mentalmente quería elegir la próxima pregunta que quería hacerle a su ex capitana, pues sabía que las podían interrumpir en cualquier momento y debía ser precisa.

-Fue solo sexo Quinn? –espetó.

Quinn se tomó un pequeño tiempo para responder.

-No lo sé Santana… -dijo finalmente mirando hacia el suelo…

-Que no lo sabes Quinn? –replicó la latina visiblemente más molesta- pues deberías empezar a saberlo, no crees? –y diciendo esta última frase señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación donde estaban su novia y Silvia, dándole a entender a la rubia que allí había más gente implicada que ella y "su Rachel".

En ese momento Brittany entró en la cocina y Quinn miró a la latina y con la mirada le dijo "no se te ocurra decir nada" y Santana lo captó a la primera. Pero Britt no era tonta, notó una cierta tensión en aquella sala…demasiado silencio.

-Que ocurre? –le preguntó a su morena- estáis como si hubierais visto un fantasma?

-No ocurre nada princesa –le dijo Santana cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios- es sólo que estamos cansadas mi amor…verdad capitana?

La rubia asintió a Brit con media sonrisa para que esta se quedara tranquila.

Y la latina disimuladamente y con sus manos aún en la cintura de su novia, la sacó caminando por la puerta de la cocina no sin antes echar una última mirada a Quinn . Una mirada que la rubia no supo cómo interpretar pero que no la dejó indiferente tal y como Santana se la había proyectado.

Por fin se apagaron las luces de aquella casa. El silencio reinaba en la vivienda. Todas fueron a dormir dulces sueños, todas menos una. Quinn tenía su pesadilla particular, sus propios demonios.

Cerraba los ojos y Rachel le venía a la mente. Podía recordar perfectamente la cara de la morena mientras su amiga hacia el brindis por ellas. Recordaba cómo los ojos se le habían apagado, como su pequeña sonrisa tras bailar la conga había desparecido.

Tenía que aclarase. Y no podía tardar mucho en hacerlo. Se giró de lado y observó a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente…ajena a todo, se sentía miserable.

-"Lo siento tanto Silvia…lo siento tanto…pero tengo que verla…"

¿qué pensaba hacer Quinn?

CONTINUARÁ…

**Chicas! Al final he encontrado un hueco para poder escribir.. asi que hoy lo subo y ya me supongo que hasta el miércoles no podré.. .porque mañana martes fijo que no.**

**Gracias de veras a todas las que hacéis comentarios! Y también a todas las que lo leéis.**

**Deseo que tengáis una buena semana **

**Por cierto: glee no me pertenece…que más quisiera yo :D**

**vd**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel abrió la puerta de su piso. Como últimamente le ocurría al entrar en él, la sensación de que las paredes se le echaban encima le sobrevino, pero intentó no pensar mucho en ello…lo único que quería esa noche era acostarse y olvidarse de ese infernal día.

Dejó las llaves en el recibidor y sin quitarse ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta se fue directa al mueble bar "hoy vas a dormir si o si" pensó, y se sirvió una copa de whisky. Después se fue al botiquín y cogió media pastilla de un relajante muscular. Eran de una caja que pululaba por allí hacía tiempo, se la habían recetado en su día a Finn por una lesión que tuvo jugando a sus estúpidas partidas de fútbol. Con la ayuda del whisky se la tragó de un tirón.

No era buena combinación, de eso era consciente, pero Rachel realmente esa noche necesitaba desconectar de todo, incluso de ella misma. Se desabrochó los botones del pantalón y también los de la camisa dejando ver el sujetador que llevaba debajo, quería sentirse más cómoda y se sentó en el sofá de su casa. No encendió la tele, no cogió ningún libro, ni su móvil ni portátil…solamente se sentó y esperó que su cóctel hiciera efecto.

Quinn por su lado había tomado una decisión. Tenía que irse, tenía que ir a casa de Rachel esa misma noche. Esperó a que Silvia se durmiera profundamente y cuando creyó que así era se levantó. Eran casi las tres y media de la madrugada, pero a eso a la rubia no le importaba. Salió lo más cautelosamente que pudo de la cama que ambas compartían y se vistió en el baño procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pues no estaban solas, tenían a Britt y Santana en la otra habitación.

Su mano estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando una voz le habló por detrás. Era Santana, pues realmente ella tampoco había podido dormirse dándole vueltas a la historia de la rubia con Rachel, y la había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

-Donde vas a estas horas Quinn? –preguntó en voz baja la latina sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

La rubia se giró hacia ella.

-Necesito verla Santana-espetó rápidamente, con voz segura-esta vez no me vas a frenar.

-No pensaba hacerlo Quinn. ¿Pero eres consciente de lo que te estás jugando, verdad?-le advirtió la morena.

¡Claro que lo era por el amor de dios! Tenía 32 años y sabía perfectamente lo que se jugaba, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, aunque comprendía que su amiga lo hiciera.

-Cúbreme Santana, si Silvia se despierta o yo llego tarde o…lo que sea… cúbreme ante ella por favor –le pidió la rubia de buenas a primeras.

A Santana no le gustó la petición. No quería implicarse en la historia, no quería formar parte de ella y el encubrir a Quinn la hacía completamente partícipe de todo. Pero ya era tarde. Desde que la latina vio la conversación que tuvieron la ex capitana y Rachel esa misma noche en la fiesta ya era parte activa de esa historia. Además se lo estaba pidiendo su Quinnie. Su hermana. No podía fallarla. Obviamente Santana quería a Silvia y le tenía un grandísimo aprecio pero a su Quinn la adoraba, y si le estaba pidiendo algo como eso…es que para ella era muy importante ver a Rachel esa noche.

Santana se quedó un instante en silencio e internamente valoró qué le iba a contestar pues no tenía claro que fuera lo correcto y sobretodo que fuera lo mejor para la rubia, pero finalmente la miró y habló.

-De acuerdo Quinn. Lo haré. Pero solo por esta noche. No me vuelvas a pedir algo parecido nunca más, de acuerdo? Jamás! –le dijo muy seria- Si fuese necesario le diré a tu mujer que te ha llamado un cliente y que has tenido que solucionar algo que requería tu presencia…joder Quinn espero que sepas lo que haces!

La rubia la miró con dulzura y espetó un sincero "gracias" realmente era consciente del favor que le había pedido. Acabó de abrir la puerta y salió en busca de su coche.

Rachel se había quedado medio dormida en su sofá, se encontraba entre los dos mundos y el timbre del interfono la despertó directamente al mundo real, sobresaltándola.

"¿pero qué demonios…" –no reaccionó a ir abrir, pues tenía tal espesura mental que pensó que era efecto de su imaginación… o más bien del mix que había ingerido. Pero el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esta vez sí lo había escuchado claramente. Se levantó y se dirigió al interfono, descolgó al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora en su reloj, sería por la mañana? No, eran las 4!

-¿Quién es?-dijo con un tono de voz débil, como de recién levantada.

-Rachel soy Quinn, ábreme la puerta por favor.

La morena se quedó con telefonillo del interfono pegada al oído pero no dijo nada ¿se había pasado con el whisky? ¿estaba drogada? Todo esto le pasó por su mente en un momento… pues no le cuadraba que fuera Quinn y menos a esas horas.

-Rachel por favor! Ábreme –volvió a decir la rubia viendo que la morena no apretaba el botón. Y Rachel sin decir absolutamente nada abrió.

Se quedó justo detrás de la puerta, sin moverse, esperando a oír el ascensor y los pasos de la rubia por el rellano. No sé dio cuenta que llevaba la camisa abierta mostrando el sujetador hasta que abrió la puerta a Quinn, la cual sin quererlo dio muestras con su mirada de haberse fijado en ese detalle. Rachel consciente de ello se tapó enseguida con la propia camisa, pero sin abrochar.

-¿Qué quieres? –le dijo secamente. Ni siquiera le echó en cara a la rubia la hora que era…eso daba igual.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le pidió la rubia.

La morena dudó pero finalmente la miró y abrió del todo la puerta y con la mano le indicó que avanzara, sin decir nada. Esperó a que la rubia pasara por delante de ella y cerró de nuevo. Entraron en el salón y se quedaron de pié en mitad de la sala, mirándose. La rubia echó un rápido vistazo y observó en una mesita la copa de whisky que la morena se había servido y no supo porque pero de alguna manera se sintió culpable.

Rachel tenía clarísimo que no iba a abrir la boca, esperaba que fuera Quinn la que hablara, ¿para eso había ido, no?

-La respuesta es no Rachel-espetó de repente la rubia, mirándola fijamente.

Rachel no entendió nada. Que recordara no acababa de formular ninguna pregunta y su gesto facial mostró a la rubia este pensamiento.

-No me arrepiento Rachel.-le aclaró.

Ahora si. Ahora lo había captado. Le estaba respondiendo a la última pregunta que Rachel le había hecho en la fiesta de inauguración. Lo último que habían hablado.

La morena se la quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, pero era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, el corazón le iba a mil.

-Dime algo por favor…-le suplicó Quinn

La morena seguía mirándola sin expresión en la cara. Finalmente habló.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Quinn? – le dijo en un tono algo más duro de lo que había pretendido, pero ella había sufrido muchísimo esa noche, y no quería rebajarse a la primera.

-No lo sé Rachel…de hecho no lo sé... yo…yo sólo tenía que venir a decírtelo. Siento haberte despertado – le dijo la rubia sintiéndose derrotada y dando un paso adelante como para salir de su casa.

En el momento que la rubia pasó por delante de ella, la morena la cogió con fuerza por el brazo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Quinn? –y sin decir nada más, ni por su puesto esperar respuesta, la cogió por su camiseta y tiró hacia ella.

Se besaron. Se besaron durante un largo rato como si se hubieran estado reprimiendo toda su vida. No podían parar de hacerlo, las caricias aparecieron por todos lados. La rubia rodeó la cintura de Rachel con sus manos y la morena puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Entre beso y beso a ambas se les escapaban dulces "te quieros, te necesito, eres mi vida".

No fue igual que la primera vez, fue infinitamente mejor. Ahora si hablaban, ahora si se decían lo que sentían con la mirada y con las palabras.

Los besos poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, se deseaban tanto. Quinn le acabó de quitar la camisa a Rachel y se mordió el labio inferior de puro deseo al verle de nuevo el torso "lo siento tanto cariño, como he tardado tanto en ver lo que tenía delante" le decía la rubia mientras besaba su cuello.

Rachel no se lo podía creer… no paraba de decirle "te quiero Quinn… te quiero!" mientras unas pequeña lágrimas se le saltaban.

Hicieron el amor. No era simple sexo o atracción, ellas hicieron el amor. Estuvieron la poca noche que les quedaba de aquél extraño día recorriéndose de nuevo el cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

Rachel esta vez quería hacerlo. Lo supo porque sentía que la amaba. Quería saborear el "sexo" de Quinn con su boca, con su lengua...poseerla hasta el final. Quería hacerlo esa noche, no podía esperar mas… ya había esperado suficiente y lo hizo…y al finalizar sus miradas se encontraron, los grandes ojos castaños de Rachel y los inmensamente verdes de Quinn eran cómplices del momento vivido. Y el mundo real nunca estuvo tan lejos como en aquel instante…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Lo sé! lo sé! lo sé! sé que dije que hoy no iba a escribir pero es que ha habido un cambio de planes en mi vida y lo que tenía que hacer hoy finalmente lo hago mañana.. .bueno en fin! Este capitulo me ha encantado escribirlo y os lo dedico de todo corazón! pero obviamente esto no acaba aquí….ay ay ay….**

**Un afectuoso saludo a todas!**

**VD**


	10. Chapter 10

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido un examen a la vista y sabéis que tenéis que estudiar y no os ponéis a ello por cualquier motivo, que os pasa? Pues que lo quieras o no tienes ese "run run" en tú interior que te va diciendo "estudia…sabes que lo tienes aquí… estudia porque el examen es inevitable…" y cómo no lo haces, te sientes mal continuamente e intentas no pensar en eso (por si así desaparece), pero sabes perfectamente que tarde o temprano te vas a tener que poner, no?

Pues era exactamente como se sentían Rachel y Quinn en aquel instante. Las dos en su interior sabían que no estaban haciendo del todo lo correcto, las dos sentían ese "run run" en la conciencia… pero ninguna de las dos quería afrontar la realidad de la situación…y ninguna de las dos quería estropear ese mágico momento.

Rachel estaba en su cama tumbada bocarriba, pensativa y Quinn que estaba a su izquierda de lado y apoyada con su propio brazo en la almohada la observaba mientras que con su dedo índice acariciaba el abdomen de la morena haciendo pequeños círculos.

-Eres preciosa morena mía! –espetó la rubia con media sonrisa

Rachel ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Qué va! –le dijo-tengo una cara muy normal…

-De eso nada guapa… eres preciosa! y sabes qué? siempre lo he pensado –le confesó mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla de nuevo, le encantaba besarla, no se cansaba de sus labios.

Rachel se dejó besar, le sonrió y volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar el techo. La rubia volvió a hablar.

-¿en qué piensas Rachel?, estás un poco ausente…-le dijo tocándole uno de sus mechones.

- ¿qué pienso? pienso que ya son casi las ocho, que supongo que te tienes que ir, que no he estado en mi vida tan enamorada de nadie como lo estoy de ti, que no quiero compartirte…-y volvió a girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

A Quinn le cambió la cara y se quedó en silencio, mirándola, sin saber del todo que decir.

-Voy a necesitar un tiempo Rachel…lo entiendes, verdad? No va a ser fácil….-espetó con un halo de tristeza.

-Claro…lo comprendo Quinn….es sólo…es sólo qué me ha venido ahora a la cabeza… pero no quiero pensar más en ello! Quiero aprovecharme de ti antes de que te vayas –dijo con una falsa sonrisa intentando que Quinn no se sintiera más culpable de lo que se sentía.

Rachel se incorporó y se colocó encima de ella a horcajadas y la besó… y de nuevo volvieron hacer el amor.

El miedo de Rachel se hizo realidad demasiado rápido, pues la rubia tenía que irse. Quinn no sé duchó en casa de la morena pues no sabía si Silvia se habría despertado en algún momento y Santana hubiera tenido que recurrir a su mentira para encubrirla. Está claro que nadie se ducha en casa de ningún cliente, ¿verdad? y menos si eres informática.

Al pensar esto se dio cuenta que su doble vida ya había empezado, pues ya se adelantaba al siguiente paso, es decir: según la excusa qué le hubiera dado a su mujer tenía que ser consecuente en los actos que debía hacer o al revés, "agotador, espero que esto no dure mucho, aunque depende de ti…" pensó Quinn para sí misma.

Se despidió finalmente de Rachel en la puerta de entrada, con un beso y le dijo un "te llamo yo de acuerdo?" y la morena asintió sin poder evitar sentirse abandonada pero no quiso demostrárselo a su rubia " no olvides que te quiero" fue lo único que dijo y la volvió a besar.

Quinn salió por el portal cogió su coche y condujo camino su casa intentando no pensar que se encontraría.

Abrió el pomo de su casa y lo que se encontró fue a las dos invitadas y a su mujer desayunando en la mesa del salón.

-Mi vida! Ya has llegado! –dijo Silvia con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa para recibirla con un beso.

Era obvio que la latina había tenido que ayudarla. La rubia se acercó a Silvia y le dio un pico.

-Si cariño, lo siento pero era una urgencia y no quise despertarte…-no dio más explicación porque no quería meter la pata, no tenía claro que le había dicho del todo la latina.

-Si lo sé… menos mal que Santana le dio por ir al lavabo a esas horas y os encontrasteis….menudo susto me he dado cuando no te he visto en la cama esta mañana…

Quinn miró a la latina de reojo, la cual estaba con una tostada en la mano y ésta le devolvió una mirada de desaprobación que fundió a la rubia. Una mirada fulminante.

Se sentaron las cuatro y acabaron de desayunar y por un momento se quedaron Santana y Quinn solas en la mesa.

-¿pero tú has visto qué hora es!-le dijo la latina visiblemente cabreada.

-Baja la voz Santana! –espetó la rubia

-Qué baje la voz? Qué baje la voz dices? Joder Quinn son las 10h de la mañana, entiendes! –le reprochó.

-Lo sé Santana… te debo una vale? se me fue el tiempo de las manos.

-No Quinn…no me debes una… me debes una explicación –continuó Santana- qué coño ha pasado? Has estado folla… bueno ya me entiendes… toda la noche o qué?

Con la cara que puso la rubia esa pregunta fue contestada.

-Joder Quinn… pero con Rachel?-abrió los ojos como platos, pues es que aún no se hacía a la idea!

-Si Santana si! quita esa cara ok? con Rachel si…me he enamorado.

-¡¿y qué pasa con ella?-dijo señalando la cocina, donde estaba Silvia con su chica.

La conversación tuvo que terminar así, incompleta, pues Silvia y Brit se reincorporaron a la mesa justo en ese punto.

Por delante tenían un glorioso domingo de principios de junio para aprovechar. Las invitadas se marchaban ese mismo día, pero en un vuelo de la noche, así que les quedaba tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su compañía en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Pensaron en ir hacer una barbacoa en un pequeño campo que había al oeste de Boston, un lugar donde los árboles eran grandes y verdes y se respiraba naturaleza por doquier.

Quinn quiso ducharse antes de partir pues notaba el olor y aroma de Rachel impregnada en su piel y pensaba que quizás su mujer lo sintiera "no seas psicótica" pensó… pero aun así prefirió hacerlo.

En ningún momento del día la latina y Quinn volvieron a coincidir a solas, cosa que la rubia agradeció… sabía que Santana no aprobaba lo que había hecho y no quería estar escuchando sus reproches continuamente… a quién le gusta escuchar verdades?

Ella tampoco estaba orgullosa de lo que le estaba haciendo a su mujer… no se lo merecía pero aún no poseía la suficiente valentía para hablar con ella. Esperaba poder hacerlo en breve…

Cosas de la vida, ese día Silvia estuvo especialmente cariñosa con Quinn. Le cogía de la mano cuando caminaban, la agarraba de sorpresa por detrás cuando menos se lo esperaba, buscaba sus labios a todas horas… bueno, de hecho Silvia siempre había sido muy cariñosa, y quizás notaba algo distante a Quinn.

Acabaron de comer y Santana y Britt se tumbaron bajo la sombra de un árbol hacer una pequeña siesta… o mejor dicho hacerse mimitos y carantoñas, ellas dos se adoraban y continuamente se daban muestras de afecto. Quinn y Silvia estaban sentadas de frente en la mesa. Una de las tantas mesas de madera que habían distribuidas por todo el campo, se estaban tomando un café que habían llevado con un termo. La rubia llevaba un rato que se le veía como desconectada de todo, más que nada porque hacía diez minutos que su cucharilla daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el café y aún no lo había probado. Su mujer se dio cuenta de ello.

-Quinn….¿te pasa algo mi vida?-le dijo con un tono cariñoso.

-Mmm? No…no… - contestó con media sonrisa forzada.

-Estás rara…muy callada…hay algo que te agobie?-le volvió a preguntar con preocupación.

-No…estaré cansada supongo…del madrugón de esta mañana….no te preocupes…-"que miserable soy" –pensó la rubia al instante.

Otra vez. Mintiéndola. Le preocupaba. A Quinn le preocupaba mucho lo fácil que le resultaba mentirla…y lo buena actriz qué se estaba volviendo. No quería hacerlo, odiaba hacerlo pero dentro de lo malo le resultaba mucho más fácil mentirla que decirle la verdad…

-Será eso…el madrugón…-contestó la doctora mientras terminaba de beberse su café-bueno esta noche te haré un masaje relax, de acuerdo?-le terminó de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La tarde se les echó encima, el sol poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad y se dieron cuenta que tenían que marcharse, así que recogieron lo que habían llevado y se fueron de nuevo a casa de Quinn y Silvia.

Allí Santana y Britt se dieron una ducha rápida y llamaron a un taxi, ya habían hecho mucho por ellas y no querían que las llevaran al aeropuerto, pues eran conscientes de que ambas, trabajaban al día siguiente.

-Gracias por este fin de semana! Nos lo hemos pasado genial –dijo Brit dando un abrazo a Silvia y después a su rubia.

-Gracias a vosotras por venir!-dijeron ambas a la vez.

Cuando Santana abrazó a Quinn para despedirse la miró directa a los ojos y aprovechó el momento que más cerca estaba de su oído para susurrarle "llámame Quinnie, si necesitas hablar llámame" y le dio un sincero beso en la mejilla.

El matrimonio se quedó a solas en el piso. Silvia miró a Quinn y se acercó a ella rodeando con sus manos la cintura de su mujer y la besó por el cuello.

-Te voy a dar ahora ese masaje que te prometí…-le dijo mientras continuaba besándola por el cuello.

Era evidente que tenía más gana de otra cosa que de darle un masaje, pero a Silvia le pareció una bonita forma de empezar el juego. Quinn en un principio no reaccionó, no quería acostarse con su mujer porque sabía que complicaba más las cosas, pero tampoco quería que su mujer se diera cuenta que ella no quería acostarse con ella….era complicado! Además no era de piedra…y quisiera o no hasta hacía dos días bien que lo hacían…y bien que disfrutaban.

Los besos y las caricias de Silvia fueron cada vez más intensos y más profundos y sin quererlo del todo, Quinn finalmente cedió a ellas. Y lo hicieron. Y llegaron. Ambas llegaron al orgasmo…y entonces la rubia se planteó si de una manera u otra podría estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez…

¿Tenía que elegir? ¿Porque?

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**Me vais a matar, eh? **

**Saludos!**

**vd**


	11. Chapter 11

¿Era posible que a Quinn le gustaran dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿qué estuviera enamorada de las dos? La rubia en cierto modo seguía queriendo a Silvia, pues nadie deja de querer de un día para otro…, le gustaba su forma de ser, conectaban, ambas eran parecidas y se había enamorado terriblemente de ella en su día y además sexualmente no les había ido nada mal.

Con Rachel era diferente. Eran muy distintas en carácter y eso le atraía descomunalmente, no se había enamorado de la morena de un flechazo pero sentía que durante toda su vida había "pensado" mucho en ella. De hecho si era sincera con ella misma se daba cuenta que en el pasado estuvo muy celosa de que Rachel estuviera con Finn y desde luego no era por estar con Finn , era por ella. Recordaba como odiaba simplemente ver a la pareja por los pasillos del instituto agarrados de la mano.

Y en la parte sexual Rachel era… era de otra galaxia. Jamás había sentido con nadie lo que sentía con Rachel cuando hacían el amor. Sólo de recordar los dos encuentros que habían tenido a Quinn se le disparaba la libido y le subía la temperatura lo mismo que un volcán en erupción y no era porque la morena fuese una novedad… era porque le atraía como un imán, porque era preciosa, porque cuando la tocaba su cuerpo temblaba, en definitiva porque se estaba enamorando de Rachel o ya lo estaba….

No quería elegir…. no de momento.. .sabía que no era justo para nadie, pero no tenía coraje para enfrentarse a su mujer y romperle el corazón y con Rachel… bueno a Rachel le había pedido tiempo, ¿verdad?

Parecía que la rubia tenía todo a favor para poder llevar una pequeña doble vida y ella era consciente de eso. No se sentía bien, pero era como si el destino se lo hubiera puesto fácil en ese sentido. Su mujer era médico, tenía jornadas larguísimas de guardias, la podían llamar en cualquier momento con el busca y además era responsable de urgencias... con lo que conlleva un cargo así, es decir más horas que el reloj al pié del cañón.

Quinn trabajaba desde casa y para ella misma con lo cual ni siquiera tenía compañeros o jefes que pudieran ver que hacía o dónde iba, no tenia horarios ,podía moverse tranquilamente por la ciudad para "ir a ver a clientes"…tenia total libertad y encima Rachel era su amiga de la infancia, no? No pasaba absolutamente nada si las venían juntas, pues era lógico que se vieran de vez en cuando.

Con esas circunstancias a su favor se aprovechó la rubia durante toda la estación de verano. En ese tiempo se veía con Rachel siempre que podía. Hacían el amor como locas, pero también hablaban, salían a comer, iban de compras, se divertían…se iban conociendo más si es que eso era posible pero ante todo siempre o casi siempre acababan en la cama.

Quinn se estaba acostumbrando a esa doble vida, le era cómodo y cada vez se le hacía más cuesta arriba pensar que tenía que elegir y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en buscar la valentía necesaria para enfrentarse a Silvia.

Por el contrario Rachel sufrió mucho en silencio con esa situación, fueron meses agridulces. Notaba que cada día que pasaba estaba más enganchada a Quinn, era su droga y cada día que Quinn se despedía de ella se le rompía el alma. Se sentía "la otra, la querida, la amante", bueno amargamente para ella es que así era…, y cada vez lo soportaba menos. En esos meses Rachel no quiso presionar a su rubia demasiado, pues sabía que la situación de ella no era nada fácil. Quería darle el tiempo que Quinn le había pedido, pero cada noche al irse sola a su cama a dormir no podía ni pensar que la rubia estaba con su mujer. Cada noche le invadía una mezcla de tristeza celos y decepción. . Se sentía triste porque no le gustaba la vida que llevaba y no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, ella siempre había sido una buena persona. Los celos se la comían cada vez que pensaba que su rubia estaba con Silvia, que podían estar intimando…era insufrible. Y se sentía decepcionada con Quinn. Esto último cada vez lo sentía más… no podía evitarlo.

¿Porque le decepcionaba Quinn? Rachel no era tonta y notaba que su novia (pues así le gustaba nombrarla) no hacía ningún paso para hablar con su mujer. Las pocas por no decir poquísimas veces que la morena le había preguntado por la situación, Quinn le daba largas, le daba excusas como "Rachel ahora no puedo, necesito un poco más de tiempo, Silvia no está en un buen momento ahora no puedo hacerle esto Rachel " etc….etc… y poco a poco y como es natural la paciencia se le iba agotando.

¿no le podía hacer "la putada" a su mujer, pero ella debía seguir así? Rachel se consideraba una persona comprensiva y coherente y tenía presente que la cosa era complicada…pero joder también tenía su orgullo, su orgullo de mujer. Ya estaba cansada de verla solo cuando a Quinn le iba bien, siempre estaba pidiendo horas libres en el trabajo, las vacaciones se le iban agotando…no podía más.

Una tarde a finales de setiembre ambas habían quedado para verse después de que Rachel plegara de trabajar, y ambas fueron al apartamento de la morena. No se habían visto en algunos días y hablaron durante un buen rato mientras tomaban algo en el piso de Rachel. La rubia escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la morena le explicaba pero la iba mirando con ojos de pícara pues se moría de ganas por tenerla entre sus brazos pero Rachel no estaba por la labor.

Quinn se le acercó y comenzó a besarla por el cuello con suavidad primero e intensidad después mientras le tocaba las piernas y la morena no reaccionó bien y se apartó de ella sin demasiado disimulo.

-¿qué te pasa Rachel?-le dijo Quinn, extrañada por la repentina frialdad de su amante.

-No me pasa nada...es solo que ¿no podemos simplemente hablar?-espetó

-Claro cariño…si quieres hablar, hablemos entonces! –le dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico mientras levantaba las manos hacia arriba a modo de "ya me estoy quieta".

A Rachel no le sentó nada bien ese gesto y contestó también de manera sarcástica:

-Pues mira si! hablemos: ¿ya le has dicho a tu mujer que te estás acostando con tu amiga de la infancia?

Era oficial. La primera pelea como "pareja" ya había empezado. A Quinn se le torció la cara.

-Oye Rachel no he venido aquí a esto, ¿vale? ya sabes que necesito tiempo…-le dijo secamente

-No Quinn!… lo que tú necesitas son un par de cojones! –espetó la morena sin pensárselo dos veces.

Realmente Rachel estaba dolida... había esperado muchos días, semanas y ya incluso meses a que Quinn diera la cara por ella… y como es momento no llegaba.. .tenía ese dolor muy clavado en su interior y necesitaba escupirlo.

La rubia en el fondo sabía perfectamente que Rachel tenía razón… pero tal y como Rachel se lo había dicho, tan directamente le sentó fatal y en cierto modo le hirió el amor propio.

-Claro Rachel.. .me faltan huevos si… tú es que lo tienes fácil verdad? Cómo tú no estás casada no tienes que romperle el corazón a nadie, no? como tú no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie no has de inventarte historias ni clientes ficticios para poder verme, eh?, pero si.. me faltan huevos si…-le dijo Quinn intentando que la morena se sintiera inferior, cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues Rachel Berry tenía mucho carácter y no iba a dejarse manipular.

-No Quinn! No hagas eso… no vas hacer que me sienta mal… las dos estamos en esto pero eres tú la que tienes que tirar para un bando u otro, entiendes? Y no voy a estar esperándote toda la vida!

-Nadie te lo ha pedido Rachel-espetó Quinn con demasiada soberbia

Por un momento ambas se quedaron en silencio. Estaban cruzando una línea muy fina, el tema era delicado y había que tener cuidado con lo que se decían. Las palabras hacen daño.

Rachel se quedó pensativa, seria y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de la tensión que estaba sufriendo. Se acercó a Quinn y le formuló una pregunta la cual se había planteado muchas noches al irse a dormir sola, cada noche durante todos los meses que llevaban juntas y nunca se había atrevido a decirle.

-¿Te sigues acostando con ella, Quinn?-le dijo, refiriéndose a Silvia pero sin saber si quería saber la respuesta.

La rubia tragó saliva, el pulso se le disparó. Claro que lo hacía. Quinn nunca dio muestras a Silvia de no estar bien con ella a nivel de pareja y eso incluía la vida sexual.

Hasta ese momento ese detalle se lo había ocultado a Rachel pero ahora ella se lo preguntaba de frente y no sabía que contestarla. Estuvo por un segundo tentada de mentirle y decirle que no, pero se dio cuenta en seguida que eso sería un error, a ella no podía mentirle, a Rachel no.

-Mira Rachel vamos a tranquilizarnos….-intentó decir, pero la morena la cortó.

-Joder Quinn….eso es un si… -le dijo con tono decepcionante y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Escucha Rachel pero eso no significa nada para mi, yo…-Quinn se vio entre la espada y la pared e intentaba justificarse como fuera…no quería perderla.

-Mira Quinn! No me vengas con historias de acuerdo? Qué me vas a decir? Que cuando jodes con tu mujer piensas en mi? Me vas ha decir eso acaso?-la volvió a cortar. La morena no quería oír más excusas, estaba tan decepcionada y tan cansada que solo quería acabar esa conversación.

Ella amaba a Quinn, la amaba , y era consciente que la rubia sentía lo mismo por ella, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a alargar más de lo necesario la situación que tenían…y viendo que la rubia se había quedado sin palabras, abrió la boca de nuevo.

-Quinn...estoy cansada, no quiero hablar más del tema, mejor te vas y ya te llamaré, ok?

Era una clara invitación a que la rubia saliera de su casa y obviamente la ex animadora lo tenía que respetar. Rachel no quería cortar con ella y si seguían hablando podían tener el riesgo de caer en la tentación de hacerlo.

La rubia por un instante pensó en seguir hablando pero también vio que el tema se le podía escapar de las manos y podía perderla.¿ Escapar de las manos? Qué cínica era Quin consigo misma. El tema ya se le había escapado de las manos hacía semanas pensó.

Cogió su cazadora tejana y al querer darle un beso en los labios a Rachel para despedirse, esta giró la cara para que se lo diera directo en la mejilla.

-Espero tu llamada Rachel-le dijo para recordarle que ella no quería dejar de verla.

-Si claro…yo te llamo.-espetó escuetamente la morena.

Quinn salió por su puerta y la morena se quedó en su casa, sola de nuevo, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de llorar, no estaba sufriendo ningún ataque de ansiedad…¿ que significaba eso?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno chicas a lo mejor me ha quedado un poco corto….ays…si es que soy novata escribiendo fics y no controlo…en fin espero que os esté gustando! Desde luego es para vosotras!**

**Besssitos!**

**vd**


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel tenía que reflexionar, tenía que reflexionar sobre el rumbo que llevaba su vida y eso requería un tiempo. Estaba loca por su rubia, la amaba, pero no quería ser segundo plato de nadie, no quería ser de segunda división. Ella quería jugar en primera, quería jugar la champions.

Probablemente habría aguantado un poco más de tiempo a que Quinn se decidiera a hablar con Silvia, pues cuando tenía a la rubia entre sus sábanas se sentía tan completa y feliz que no pensaba mucho en ello, pero en la última conversación que habían tenido, la morena se llevó un golpe durísimo que le hizo replantearse la relación. Una cosa era que Quinn no encontrara el momento de dejar a Silvia…y otra muy distinta era que se siguiera acostando con ella, ¿le tomaba el pelo? Por ahí no. Por ahí no estaba dispuesta a pasar, no quería compartirla, se moría de celos de pensar que otra besaba sus labios, que otra acariciaba su piel….y esa otra además era su mujer, así que peor se sentía.

Rachel era consciente que tenía que desintoxicarse de ella y para eso necesitas sobretodo tiempo y distancia, así que se tomó ambas cosas. Desde aquella última tarde que se habían visto habían transcurrido quince días aproximadamente. La primera semana fue horrible para la morena, sufrió "el mono" de no verla, de no besarla, de no saber de ella….pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que pensar en ella misma en lo que quería hacer con su vida.

La segunda semana estuvo más tranquila, la abstinencia de Quinn no fue tan dura. Su mente pensaba en ella por supuesto que sí y su cuerpo la echaba de menos pero no con la misma fuerza que la primera semana. En esta última la morena retomó su rutina, sus horarios, incluso quedó con amigos de ella que hacía tiempo que no veía, pues todo el tiempo libre que había tenido hasta entonces lo había absorbido con su rubia. Rachel había vivido muchas cosas en poco más de cinco o seis meses, y necesitaba parar un poco el ritmo.

La separación con Finn había sido más difícil de lo que en un principio podía parecer. No terminaron bien, ambos finalmente acabaron hablando a través de sus respectivos abogados, para la morena fue muy triste, tantos años juntos y al final ni se hablaban, ni se podían ver…y eso que su ex ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba con Quinn.

Por su parte a la animadora el no saber nada de Rachel la mataba. Quería llamarla, enviarle algún email o sms….pero no se atrevió. Ellas dos quedaron que Rachel la llamaría, no? y Quinn con esto entendió que la morena necesitaba espacio. Pero habían pasado dos semanas y empezaba a desesperarse. Cada día de más que pasaba sin verla y sin saber de ella, sentía que la iba perdiendo poco a poco…. ¿y qué coño esperaba? Se había comportado como una completa cobarde egoísta y lo sabía. Había jugado con fuego y terminó quemándose.

Por lo menos la rubia podía dar gracias de tener a Santana. La llamaba muy a menudo para poder desahogarse con ella . La latina siempre estuvo al tanto de todo y siempre le dijo a su ex capitana lo que pensaba de la situación. Nunca estuvo a favor de cómo Quinn hacía las cosas, jamás. Siempre le advirtió que se le pondría en contra, pero la rubia hacía oídos sordos…y mira si tuvo razón Santana!

Dos semanas más pasaron y la rubia no pudo más. Llevaba un mes, un puto mes sin verla y ya necesitaba tener contacto con Rachel. No conseguía quitársela de la cabeza, no podía trabajar, no podía dormir ni tan siquiera ver la tele sin pensar en ella, así que tomó la decisión de llamarla una mañana aprovechando (como no) que Silvia estaba en el hospital.

Marcó el número y mientras los tonos de contacto sonaban, el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos…se dio cuenta al instante que la estaba llamando por la mañana y Rachel debía estar trabajando pero ya había marcado y no podía cortar la llamada. Descolgaron al tercer tono. Era su voz, era Rachel.

-Dime Quinn-le dijo, en tono serio pero sin resultar cortante.

La rubia quedó por un instante callada, se le hizo extraño el tono de la morena. Rachel siempre había sido muy cariñosa cuando hablaban por teléfono, siempre le descolgaba con un "hola mi vida", un "dime cielo"…pero no un frió y escueto "dime Quinn" y menos después de un mes sin hablarse…finalmente contestó.

-Hola Rachel –dijo con timidez-puedes hablar o….

-No mucho Quinn, estoy en el trabajo, pero dime…-espetó como hiendo al grano.

La rubia vio que Rachel no se lo ponía fácil, era normal, así que no le quedó otra que ir directa.

-Te echo de menos Rachel…-dijo-necesito verte…

Ahora era la morena la que se quedaba callada al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Has hablado ya con ella, Quinn?-más directa imposible, no quería dar rodeos.

La rubia leyó entre líneas. Rachel no iba a bajar la guardia, la morena no le iba a dar más tiempo, si quería verla tenía que aclarar su situación con su mujer, sino la iba a seguir "castigando". Era lógico, Rachel estaba dolida.

Quinn se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, y la morena no dudó en hablar de nuevo.

-Mira Quinn… tengo que colgar, me esperan en una reunión. Ya te llamaré, ok?- le dijo de tal manera para que la rubia entendiera que si no daba ese paso…no había nada más que hablar. Y le colgó el teléfono.

La rubia se quedó de pié en su salón, escuchando el "tun-tun-tun" del corte de la llamada, y cerró la tapa de su móvil. Notó el calor de las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro…no se lo creía, no podía creer que Rachel fuera tan dura con ella. ¿Tanto se lo merecía? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? De pura rabia tiró el móvil contra la pared y ella cayó al suelo destrozada. Lloraba sin parar, pero con un dolor que jamás había sentido, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirada en el suelo pero lo suficiente para que la luz del sol se apagara…tuvo que estar horas.

Una semana más volvieron a pasar sin verse. Quinn estaba desquiciada. Esta vez no iba a llamarla, esta vez iba a ir a verla sin avisarla. Se levantó una mañana más temprano de lo habitual con esa decisión ya tomada, se duchó y se puso unos tejanos un jersey negro y unas botas negras. Bajó por el ascensor de su casa repasando lo que iba a decirle cuando la viera, y dudó si ir en metro o coger su propio coche.

Se decidió por el auto, pues ese sábado de finales de octubre tenía pinta de ponerse a llover de un momento a otro, y no quería llevar paraguas.

Se dirigió directa a casa de Rachel. Se conocía perfectamente el camino. Había ido tantas veces para hacer el amor con su chica que pensó que podría ir con los ojos cerrados. Qué tiempos aquellos, le parecían una eternidad…y quería recuperar esos días, quería recuperar a Rachel.

La mañana que estuvo tirada en el suelo durante horas lo vio claro. Iba a dejarla. Iba a dejar a su mujer, porque Quinn estaba enferma, enferma de amor por culpa de Rachel. Todavía no le había dicho nada a Silvia primero quería decírselo a Rachel y por eso conducía a toda velocidad a su casa.

Aparcó cerca de su casa, una manzana más abajo pues no encontró aparcamiento más cerca. Salió del coche y fue andando decidida hacia el portal de la morena y entonces vio algo que la hizo detenerse en seco a varios metros del portal de Rachel.

Era la morena. Salía del portal, estaba increíblemente preciosa. Llevaba una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, con lo cual dejaba ver sus preciosas piernas debajo de unas medias de rejilla y arriba tenía puesta una camisa ajustada mostrando ese canalillo que tan loca había vuelto a la rubia en tantas ocasiones, todo acompañado de unas altas botas negras. Aparte de preciosa estaba muy sexy.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo a Quinn detenerse en seco. Lo que hizo que se quedara paralizada fue que Rachel no iba sola, iba con alguien. Una chica. Una guapa chica rubia y alta que ella no conocía de nada. Salían riendo ambas del portal, con mucha complicidad entre ellas, iban muy pegadas la una a la otra y se miraban continuamente.

Quinn se quedó helada. Un ataque de cuernos la invadió de pies a cabeza. ¿quién demonios era esa? Y ¿qué hacía con su novia a esas horas del día? Todo esto le pasó por la mente en un segundo. Pues realmente no la conocía y no le gustaba que salieran del piso de Rachel.

No avanzó ni un metro más hacia el portal. Se quedó mirando como la morena y "su amiguita" se marchaban andando hacia algún lugar que ella desconocía.

Finalmente rompió a llover y Quinn ni siquiera hizo ademán de refugiarse de la lluvia bajo ningún balcón. Se estaba mojando por completo. Desde luego la escena era de película. La rubia estaba de pié bajo un manto de lluvia, empapada, inmóvil, viendo a su chica partir con otra justo cuando le iba a decir que la había elegido a ella…. patética, su escena era patética.

Cuando pudo reaccionar dio marcha atrás y fue de nuevo hacia su coche. Se metió en él y cerró las puertas. Las gotas de su cabello mojado le caían por todos lados y estaba poniendo el coche perdido pero le daba igual. Se sentía furiosa, de los celos que tenía no podía ni pensar con claridad. Cogió su móvil y tecleó rápidamente y sin dudar dio al botón de enviar.

Rachel vio como vibraba su móvil encima de la mesa. Estaban en una cafetería ella y su amiga, desayunando algo. Cogió el móvil y abrió en mensaje. Era de Quinn.

¡Bravo Rachel! Te aplaudo, ¿Quién es ella, una versión mejorada de mi misma?

Y entonces Rachel miró hacia su alrededor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola a chicas! quiero agradecer mucho a todas las que comentáis la historia! De corazón! pues así es como puedo sentir que la historia gusta… porque a veces dudo de ello (por cierto ChloeFreja he echado de menos tu comentario en el capitulo 11 jejeje y neta7 sufrí mucho con el partido, ays..) … espero vuestra opinión! **

**Este fin de semana no voy a poder subir nada… lo tengo completo…pero el lunes no os fallaré, ok?**

**Saludos**

**vd**


	13. Chapter 13

-Rachel a ¿quién buscas?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Eeeh? No a nadie a nadie…es solo que…bueno que me decías?…-calló.

Desde que la morena leyó el sms de la rubia no dejó de recorrer con la vista toda la cafetería donde se encontraba junto con Laura. ¿ dónde diablos estaba Quinn?

-¿Seguro?-espetó la chica- te veo algo distraída…

-Si si Laura segura, ya esta, discúlpame...continúa por favor-le dijo colocándose en la silla bien recta en señal de "soy toda oídos".

-Bien, a lo que iba. Ayer por la tarde hablé con el letrado de Finn para bueno ya sabes, el último punto que nos faltaba aclarar y parece ser que ha recapacitado Rachel y…!el apartamento es tuyo! –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y mostrándole lo que parecía una especie de documento firmado.

-En serio! Wooow Laura! De verdad! ven aquí! –le dijo abriendo los brazos hacia ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-eres la mejor abogada que podía tener! –y se fue a por ella abrazándola efusivamente mientras la rubia intentaba acabar de hablar:

-Se terminó Rachel! Ya si que estás oficialmente divorciada!-intentaba decir como podía puesto que Rachel no la soltaba.

Laura Tyler, natural de Nueva York, 28 años, letrada, licenciada en derecho por la universidad de Harvard, rubia, ojos color miel, metro setenta, 55 kg, preciosa, soltera, ¿lesbiana?

Esta era la misteriosa chica que Quinn había visto con Rachel hacía poco menos de un par de horas. Era la abogada de la morena pero la rubia no lo sabía porque ella siempre había querido mantenerla al margen respecto a su divorcio con Finn y nunca se la presentó, ni la conoció.

Rachel contactó con Laura a través de un compañero suyo de trabajo, la chica era joven y quizás no la abogada más experimentada debido a su edad, pero también era económica y cuando la conoció conectaron, y Rachel decidió que ella llevaría su caso pues por su juventud Laura era decidida, luchadora, con ganas de comerse el mundo y se la veía siempre ilusionada con su profesión.

Poco a poco pasaron de tener una relación abogado-cliente a una relación más de amiga a amiga. Lo curioso del asunto era que ellas verse en persona se habían visto poco, tres o cuatro veces lo sumo, siempre para firmar papeles, aclarar algún concepto importante y poco más… Ellas dos habían hablado mucho, muchísimo por teléfono.

Si no fue a diario poco faltó. Las primeras llamadas siempre fueron en horas diurnas y siempre muy profesionales, serias y escuetas pero poco a poco las conversaciones se volvieron más distendidas y agradables y empezaron a suceder por la tarde noche y finalmente siendo muchas veces solo por la noche, cosa nada habitual.

En sus conversaciones siempre comenzaban hablando del caso: que si el abogado de Finn esto o lo otro, que si no podemos ceder, que no se van a atrever…etc..etc.., pero luego aparcaban el tema y hablan de cómo habían tenido el día, de sus hobbies, de los que les gustaba a cada una, de cine, música, política, trabajo…de todo menos de una cosa:

No solían hablar de su vida más "privada". Es decir, Rachel no le preguntó nunca si Laura estaba casada (aunque suponía que no pues nunca le vio ninguna alianza en los dedos), o si tenía hijos o pareja actual… y la letrada solo se limitó a preguntarle una sola vez si estaba con alguien, y de manera muy profesional. Más que nada para poder llevar el caso de una forma u otra, no quería sorpresas y no fuera a ser que el abogado de Finn alegara que si Rachel estaba con alguien había sido "abandono del hogar" o cualquier estupidez que se les pudiera ocurrir. Pero contando solo con esa única ocasión jamás Laura volvió a inmiscuirse en su privacidad y por supuesto no tenía ni idea de la existencia de Quinn.

Habían quedado esa mañana de sábado pues la abogada le insistió que tenía que verla en persona por un asunto importante y la morena quiso que pasara por su casa a buscarla "te invito a desayunar"-le dijo.

Ahora ambas estaban de frente, Rachel tenía la "buena nueva" encima de la mesa y realmente se sentía pletórica.

-No me lo creo Laura…no me creo que esto haya terminado del todo ya. Eres grande Srta Tyler, eres una letrada excepcional –espetó realmente emocionada y siempre con una amplia y preciosa sonrisa.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrada a que le tiraran ese tipo de piropos.

-Es mi trabajo Rachel –le dijo quitándole importancia- te voy a pasar una minuta, recuerdas, no? –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Te lo has ganado desde luego! Y no solo eso…la verdad es que me gustaría mucho invitarte a cenar…-le dijo repentinamente la morena.

Si Laura estaba medio sonrojada por el cumplido que había recibido hacia un minuto, con esta proposición terminó roja del todo.

Rachel al ver la reacción de la chica pensó que quizás se había molestado…o pensó que ella estuviese casada y re-casada y hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo así que intentó deshacer la proposición.

-Ey que si no puedes no pasa nada, yo solo es que…

-Me encantaría Rachel. –le cortó la chica al instante- me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio y mirándose directamente a los ojos. La morena se dio cuenta que acababa de "tirarle los trastos" a su abogada y que esta había reaccionado positivamente.

-De acuerdo entonces, donde te gustaría ir? Porque vamos a ir donde tu quieras –espetó la morena.

-Que te parecería ir a un vegetariano que hay en la calle Nixon? Está justo detrás del ayuntamiento… no sé si lo conoces…-dijo la letrada muy a sabiendas que Rachel era vegetariana, pues ya se lo había comentado ella en alguna de sus conversaciones telefónicas, y no quería fallar el tiro.

-Me parece fantástico Laura, si que lo conozco y se come genial –dijo la morena

Lo conocía de sobras aquel vegetariano, ya que había ido un par de veces a comer con su… novia?…o su ex…se quedó dudando internamente como definir la situación.

-Perfecto, pues te paso a recoger a eso de las 21h de acuerdo?

Acabaron de desayunar y finalmente se despidieron con un par de besos. Laura tomó un taxi para ir hacia su casa y Rachel volvió caminando hacia la suya con cierta prisa pues en ese momento no llovía pero no se fiaba.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí se volvió a acordar del mensaje de Quinn y volvió a leer el texto. Pero cerró el móvil pues no pensaba contestarle…no quería darle esa satisfacción. Estaba claro que Quinn la había visto esa misma mañana pues si no, no lo entendía, pero no sabía ni dónde ni cómo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel. Desde luego la rubia estaba celosa, no cabía duda y con esa sensación se fue directa a su casa.

Quinn llegó empapada a su apartamento sufriendo escalofríos y decidió darse un baño de agua caliente. Necesitaba ese baño por dos cosas, la primera para entrar en calor y la segunda para relajarse. Todavía se sentía un poco alterada por la situación vivida, pues nunca había sentido unos celos así. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación a tan alto nivel, ni siquiera con su propia mujer. Estaba claro que amaba a Rachel más que a nada. Se medio arrepentía del sms que le había enviado…pero es que no pudo evitarlo…el monstruo de los celos la empujó a ello. Pero ya lo había hecho así que lo mejor era que se bañara y se olvidara un poco de todo…si le era posible.

Se fue al baño y abrió el grifo de agua caliente y mientras se llenaba la bañera, se quitó la ropa la cual iba amontonando en el mismo suelo. Se metió dentro y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse. Imposible. Otra vez Rachel en su mente. Llevaba ya más de un mes que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le aparecía la morena, así que los volvió a abrir y se quedó mirando un punto fijo sin determinar…y lloró. Lloró de nuevo como una niña, como una adolescente cuando se despide del primer amor de verano, lloró como si fuera la primera vez que le rompieran el corazón…bueno de hecho así era. Era la primera vez que a la capitana de las animadoras Quinn Fabray le rompían el corazón de esa manera. ¿La había perdido? ¿Había perdido definitivamente a Rachel? ¿A su ángel? "NO!"

Gritó en alto de puro dolor y cuando ya no pudo gritar más se sumergió dentro del agua para intentar olvidarse del exterior. Hubiera querido estar ahí debajo una eternidad, sin ver ni oír ni sentir nada. Pero no fue así pues escuchó como la puerta de su apartamento se abría. Era Silvia, su mujer...tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que dejarla.

La doctora ajena a todos los pensamientos de Quinn entró en el baño.

-Hola vida, ¿dándote un baño?-no dejó a la rubia ni contestar pues era una pregunta con respuesta y siguió hablando enseguida- escucha tengo una gran noticia que darte! ¿Te acuerdas que estaba pendiente de que me asignaran un presupuesto para una investigación de células madres? Pues me lo han dado! Me lo han dado Quinn! No es fantástico?

La rubia que la miraba atenta pero aún sin decir nada asintió con una sonrisa, y Silvia continuó hablando.

-Vamos a ir a celebrarlo Quinn! He reservado mesa esta noche en ese vegetariano de la calle Nixon que tanto te gusta. Estoy tan contenta! Me lo han dado a mi! –iba repitiendo mientras ya salía por la puerta del baño en busca de la ropa que se pondría esa velada.

La rubia se apoyó de nuevo en la bañera y pensó que esa noche no era la adecuada para hablar con Silvia, esa noche no podía joderla. No era tan perra como para hacerle eso el día que ella tenía esa ilusión por un nuevo proyecto.

Pero no iba a tardar…quería recuperar a su amor y tenía que hacer las cosas bien y para empezar tenía que pedir perdón a su mujer y a Rachel.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ay…dios mío que sufrir...**

**Un beso chicas!**

**Verónica D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn estaba increíble. No es que la rubia se esmerara en ponerse guapa esa noche de manera intencionada, simplemente es que lo era, y si a su belleza natural le colocaba un sencillo vestido negro con la espalda descubierta pasaba de guapa a espectacular en un pestañeo. Como ella habitualmente llevaba jeans, camisetas, o como mucho alguna falda… en cuanto se arreglaba un poco su potencial era impresionante.

Ella y su mujer fueron las primeras en llegar al restaurante. Tal y como Silvia había dicho tenían una mesa reservada. Las pusieron en una pequeña mesita redonda para dos, decorada con una romántica vela en medio. Estaban hacia uno de los lados del comedor, y Silvia digamos que daba de espalda al resto de la sala y Quinn tenía de cara la puerta del restaurante, ella podía ir viendo quién entraba en el local, si es que le interesaba claro.

Pidieron los dos primeros platos y mientras esperaban Silvia hablaba sin parar de su presupuesto, su proyecto, sus células madres, etc…etc.. . y Quinn la miraba e intentaba seguirle el hilo aunque ella tenía la cabeza en otro lado…la tenía en su Rachel.

Se podría afirmar que a Quinn se le paró el corazón. Le dejó de bombear sangre en el instante en que vio entrar a la morena por la puerta con otra vez aquella desconocida mujer. Una punzada le atravesó el estómago cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Porque Rachel también la vio desde un primer momento, nada más entrar. Se quedó por un segundo perpleja de encontrarse a Quinn allí y por un instante pensó que la estaba siguiendo…aunque se dio cuenta que era absurdo pues ella ya se encontraba allí y era imposible que la hubiera seguido. Escaneó la escena de la rubia con su mujer. Ambas iban guapísimas, las dos con vestido y a Rachel le pareció una velada romántica sin parangón "que cobarde y falsa eres Quinn" pensó la morena sin poder evitarlo, la rabia y decepción ya le habían alcanzado.

Ninguna de las dos hizo ningún gesto para ir a saludarse, como si no se conocieran y además como ni Laura ni Silvia se percataron de nada, la morena con toda la intención que pudo sonrió y cogió a la letrada por su brazo para acabar de entrar en la sala. Se sentaron relativamente separadas, pero de tal manera que Quinn y Rachel estaban de cara.

No podían evitar ir mirándose. Las dos disimulaban lo más que podían pero sus ojos no dejaban de buscarse la una a la otra. Rachel realmente había sentido tanta decepción de nuevo con Quinn que empezó a actuar de manera inverosímil hacia su acompañante. Se volvió especialmente cariñosa en sus gestos, en su mirada, estaba claramente coqueteando con la abogada y esta obviamente se dejaba.

Por el contrario la rubia intentaba mantenerse lo más fría posible con la situación. Pero tal y como he dicho lo intentaba porque los celos la estaban matando. Ella no cambió la manera de comportarse con su mujer, seguía escuchándola lo más atentamente que le era posible pero no dejaba de pensar qué hacía Rachel con aquella chica, y porque su morena actuaba de esa manera con ella. ¿Acaso Rachel ya la había olvidado?

La noche fue pasando y los celos de Quinn iban en aumento, pues Rachel realmente cada vez estaba más desinhibida y cariñosa respecto a su acompañante y el rollo que se llevaba estaba desquiciando a la rubia. Silvia se fue un momento al baño y Quinn que no quería, porque no quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, aprovechó el momento para coger su móvil y enviarle un sms a Rachel.

-¿Pretendes matarme Rachel? ¿Ese es el amor que me tenías? Vete a la mierda.

Nada más enviar el mensaje Quinn se arrepintió de nuevo, desde luego no era la manera de reconquistar a la morena, pero es que no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil y los celos que tenía no la dejaban ni pensar ni actuar con claridad. Le sacaban lo peor de ella, lo más oscuro.

Cuando Rachel disimuladamente lo leyó mientras la abogada comía y le hablaba de sus cosas, clavó la mirada en los ojos de Quinn. Se miraron duramente a los ojos por un tiempo indeterminado.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si contestarla o por el contrario seguir con lo suyo pero tampoco pudo estarse de no hacerlo, no iba a dejarse hablar de esa manera. Tomó su móvil y le dijo a Laura que era un asuntillo del trabajo, que tenía que contestar.

-Vete tú a la mierda Quinn!. Quédate con tu mujercita y déjame vivir mi vida.

Cuando Quinn leyó la respuesta de Rachel se le escapó un gesto de medio risa tipo "eres increíble" y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos hasta que Silvia se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando la rubia se levantó para ir al baño, necesitaba echarse un poco de agua en el rostro y Rachel que se dio cuenta de ello se disculpó con la letrada y se fue rápidamente detrás de ella, pensaba dejarle las cosas claras de una vez.

Entró de golpe en el baño y sin darle ni un segundo de respiro a Quinn se fue directa a ella señalándola con el dedo índice.

-¡Escúchame Quinn!, escúchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo! Olvídame!, entiendes eso? Olvídame de una santa vez y déjame vivir mi vida porque bastante me has jodido ya!

La rubia que no esperaba que Rachel hubiese ido detrás de ella tardó algo en reaccionar, pues la había cogido por sorpresa.

-¿Qué yo te he jodido la vida Rachel? –espetó- Eres tú la que me has jodido a mí! Yo estaba felizmente casada con mi mujer hasta que apareciste! Te introdujiste en mi vida y me has hecho perder la puta cabeza! Y ahora de repente así por las buenas me dejas tirada como a un perro y te vas con cualquier zorra? –dijo con desprecio en clara referencia a la rubia que estaba con Rachel.

La morena le replicó a l instante pues realmente no dudaba en lo que tenía que decirle.

-Mira Quinn, yo no te he dejado, fuiste tú! Por tu cobardía, por tu egoísmo , por querer tenernos a las dos! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te esperara el resto de mi vida?-dijo irónicamente-no quisiste reaccionar Quinn y me perdiste… yo no te dejé eso que te quede bien claro. Y esa zorra como tú la llamas me trata como yo me merezco, y desde luego no a escondidas!

Quinn sintió como de nuevo la iba a cagar. Otra vez notó que por su boca iba a "vomitar" algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir de inmediato, pero no podía evitarlo, era como si se transformara en otra persona, su lado oscuro salía a la luz de nuevo. Estaba rabiosa con ella misma porque sabía que la morena tenía razón… ella había perdido a Rachel por su cobardía pero le costaba tanto reconocerlo delante de ella en esas situaciones que no pensó en absoluto lo que dijo.

-Como mereces…te trata como mereces….pues perdona que te diga Rachel pero no lo tengo tan claro por la cara de mal follada que llevas!-le dijo sin pensarlo.

Nada más terminó Quinn esa frase, Rachel le cruzó la cara de un bofetón sin tan siquiera decir nada. La rubia se quedó con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando hacia un lado durante un instante. La cara le ardía pero sabía que le estaba bien empleado. De nuevo se había pasado y mucho. Al girarse para mirar a Rachel se encontró a la morena con los ojos visiblemente vidriosos .

-¿quién eres Quinn?-le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Y acto seguido Rachel se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lavabo. La rubia reaccionó cogiéndole el brazo evitando que se marchara, mientras notaba como las lagrimas se le escapaban….y no era por el dolor de la bofetada.

-Rachel mi vida perdóname…Rachel yo…no quería… -espetó llorando mientras intentaba que la morena la mirase a la cara.

-Suéltame Quinn, suéltame por favor…-dijo Rachel con voz tranquila pero sin mirarla en ningún momento e intentando deshacerse de la rubia mientras aguantaba la voz para no romper también a llorar.

En ese momento alguien entró de golpe en el lavabo y Quinn soltó a Rachel. Era Laura que había ido hasta allí ante la tardanza de la morena. Se quedó mirando la escena y vio que algo sucedía entre las dos. Se dirigió a Rachel.

-¿Está todo bien Rachel?-dijo mientras miraba seriamente a Quinn. Las dos se retaron con la mirada como si de dos cowboys se tratara.

-Si…si…está todo bien… –decía Rachel mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas lo más disimuladamente que podía- vámonos por favor….

La morena cogió a Laura por el brazo para intentar salir del baño y aunque esta última se resistió un poco pues no dejaba de mirar a Quinn finalmente cedió y salieron.

Quinn se giró de cara al espejo del baño se miró en él un instante y se lavó un poco la cara. La cabeza le estallaba de tanto pensar en el momento que acababa de vivir. Salió por la puerta también y se sentó en su mesa.

-¿Cómo has tardado tanto?-dijo la doctora algo molesta-llevo un cuarto de hora esperándote!

-Los lavabos estaban ocupados… lo siento. –respondió escuetamente.

Con la mirada Quinn recorrió todo el restaurante buscando la pareja, pero ya no estaban allí. El matrimonio pagó la cuenta y se marcharon hacia su casa. Durante todo el camino de regreso la rubia no abrió boca, miraba hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida y repasaba mentalmente lo que le había sucedido con Rachel en los últimos días. Su mujer llevaba el coche y vio que Quinn estaba distanciada de ella, así que habló.

-¿Qué te ocurre Quinn?-le preguntó seria.

La rubia valoró la respuesta a esa pregunta y pensó que no podía alargar más la situación. Ahora o nunca.

-Silvia…tenemos que hablar. No…no estoy bien-dijo por fin valientemente.

La mujer frenó el coche en el arcén y se giró para mirarla, pues no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-espetó mirándola a los ojos.

-Podemos hablarlo en casa Silvia…no hace falta que pares aquí….

-Si Quinn si podemos, pero no quiero esperar a llegar a casa… Cuéntame qué pasa ahora.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno chicas… es un poco dramático pero esperemos vengan tiempos mejores, no? Quiero dar nuevamente un saludo a todas las que comentáis la historia y a todas que la seguís que me consta que alguna hay ;)**

**Un beso!**

**Vd.**


	15. Chapter 15

COCHE DE SILVIA y QUINN Hora: 00.30h Lugar: estacionadas en la Crta N-3

-¡Cuéntame que pasa?-insistió Silvia.

A La rubia se le secó la boca de inmediato de los nervios que tenía. Se desabrochó el cinturón del coche para girarse hacia su mujer y para poder respirar un poco. Antes de comenzar a hablar las lágrimas ya le recorrían por su cara, pero no hiperventilaba sencillamente no podía evitar que sus ojos llorasen pues sabía que el momento que estaban a punto de vivir iba a ser realmente duro para ambas…pero sobre todo para su mujer. Tomó aire e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas pero no las encontraba y Silvia se impacientaba por momentos pues era consciente que no le iba a gustar lo que Quinn tenía que decirle.

-¡Habla por favor!-espetó su mujer con tono desesperado.

-Me he enamorado de otra Silvia –le dijo mirándola fijamente y con el rostro desencajado.

A la doctora se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas pero se resistía a mostrarlas. Se quedó en silencio viendo como a Quinn le temblaban levemente las manos.

-¿La conozco?-fue lo siguiente que dijo con toda la dignidad que podía mantener.

COCHE DE LAURA y RACHEL Hora: 00:36h Lugar: De camino al apartamento de Rachel.

La abogada conducía hacia casa de Rachel y observaba que esta estaba más callada de lo habitual. Era obvio que algo le había pasado con aquella rubia del vestido negro en los lavabos de aquel restaurante, pero no tenía ni idea de qué y no aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

-¿Quién era esa chica Rachel?-espetó de repente.

Rachel estaba un poco en estado de shock con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del coche. Había sido la primera vez que había visto a Quinn en mes y medio aproximadamente, y desde luego no había sido un encuentro nada fácil. Ahora que lo pensaba veía que Quinn con aquel vestido estaba realmente preciosa, espectacular.

-Es mi ex-le contestó sin mas, sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla.

Laura abrió un poco los ojos para sí misma…lo cierto era que no esperaba esa respuesta y se quedó sin saber qué decir. Rachel continuó.

-Es complicado Laura…bueno era, porque ya no estamos juntas… está casada –le confesó.

Aquí sí que la letrada no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel, desviando la atención de la carretera por un segundo, estaba realmente sorprendida de esto último.

-No tenía ni idea Rachel…oye no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero… ¿qué ha pasado esta noche ahí dentro? He visto la situación tensa…y ahora te veo a ti de esta manera…me preocupa…

COCHE DE SILVIA y QUINN Hora: 00.32h Lugar: estacionadas en la Crta N-3

-Silvia no por favor….-dijo Quinn intentado evitar el drama que se les venía encima.

-No Quinn. Quiero saberlo, me lo debes… ¿la conozco o no?

La rubia sabía que tenía que serle totalmente sincera. Iba a pasar un mal trago pues su mujer le iba a pedir detalles…la conocía muy bien.

-Es Rachel –espetó agachando la mirada.

La doctora palideció. Y ya no pudo evitar no exteriorizar sus lágrimas, su dolor y se echó a llorar. Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio… unos minutos que a Quinn se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente volvió a hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo Quinn?-volvió a preguntar.

Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, eso la rubia no podía negarlo.

COCHE DE LAURA y RACHEL Hora: 00:38h Lugar: De camino al apartamento de Rachel.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, porque solo hemos discutido. De hecho solo hacemos eso cada vez que nos vemos últimamente, discutir, aunque hoy hemos ido un poco más lejos quizás…Pero mira Laura –dijo elevando un poco la voz y con un tono algo más firme-vamos a olvidarlo de acuerdo? Quiero seguir con la magnífica velada que estábamos teniendo-concluyó mirándola esta vez a los ojos.

-De acuerdo Rachel, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: si te agobia, o te sientes presionada o vigilada o lo que sea dímelo. Existen leyes de alejamiento, se la puede denunciar.

La morena se quedó bastante parada de lo que le acababa de decir la abogada. Ni mucho menos pensaba en denunciar a Quinn ni nada que se le pareciera, así que le contestó lo antes que pudo para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Menos mal que no le había comentado a la chica que Quinn le había mandado un sms esa mañana cuando estaban desayunando en la cafetería.

-De eso nada! no pienso denunciarla ni nada parecido… solo quiero olvidarla y zanjar el tema por favor. Sencillamente hemos coincidido en el restaurante, nosotras habíamos venido un par de veces, ha sido una maldita casualidad…olvídalo.

La chica miró a Rachel asintió y dejó correr el tema.

COCHE DE SILVIA y QUINN Hora: 00.48h Lugar: Estacionadas en la Crta N-3

-Silvia no hace falta…no quiero que sufras más…

-¡Que me lo digas joder! –exigió gritando mientras no podía evitar seguir llorando.

La rubia quería morirse… se sentía tan miserable de ver a su esposa en ese estado que quería desaparecer de la tierra, pero sabía que Silvia no iba a dejar el tema hasta que supiera todo lo que había pasado.

-No sé decirte la fecha exacta Silvia…no sé…un día pasó, nos besamos y bueno… creo que el punto de partida podría ser el día que hicimos la fiesta de inauguración del piso…-dijo todo esto a trompicones, llorando también, cabizbaja y avergonzada…ahora si notaba que el aire le empezaba a faltar de veras.

Silvia se quedó en silencio, recordando esa noche y entonces ató cabos de aquél día, de cómo ella tuvo que irse de repente en mitad de la noche a ver a un cliente… o lo rara que estuvo al día siguiente en aquella barbacoa con Santana y Brit. Se daba cuenta que su mujer le estaba hablando desde antes del verano!…Qué tonta había sido…la había tendido engañada tanto tiempo…que ni se hacía a la idea de los cuernos que llevaba.

-Eres una hija de puta Quinn- dijo con el tono más duro que jamás le había dicho y limpiándose las lágrimas como podía.

La rubia agachó la cabeza. No sentía valor de mirarla.

-Lo siento Silvia…lo siento…-era lo único que le salía por su boca. Intentó tocar el brazo de su mujer y esta le quito la mano con desprecio.

-Ni me toques! Ni mi toques Quinnn….

La doctora se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Le quedaba una pregunta por saber.

-¿Estáis juntas aún?

-No.. –dijo sin dar más detalles.

Y entonces sin decir nada más Silvia arrancó el coche de nuevo.

COCHE DE LAURA y RACHEL Hora: 01:02h Lugar: en el portal de Rachel.

Laura aparcó cerca del portal de la morena. No habían vuelto a hablar del incidente de Rachel con su ex en ningún momento, sencillamente hablaron de otras cosas. Cuando aparcó ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cómo la letrada no tenía claro en qué estado se encontraba la morena esperó a ver que hacía esta.

Rachel tal como había dicho anteriormente quería zanjar el tema y olvidar a Quinn de una vez, necesitaba continuar con su vida. Así que se quedó mirando a su acompañante y puso su mano izquierda sobre el muslo de Laura, cerca de la entrepierna, tocándola cálidamente.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa en casa?-le preguntó mirándola en todo momento sin apartar la mano del muslo de la chica, es más, Rachel acentúo el contacto de su mano contra la pierna.

La letrada se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba que Rachel se insinuara tan directamente.

-¿Estás segura?-le dijo

-Lo estoy – y se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios que la otra correspondió.

CASA DE SILVIA y QUINN Hora: 01.15h

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar hasta llegar a casa. Aparcaron y cogieron el ascensor para llegar a la planta donde vivían. No se miraban. Quinn temblaba…estaba pasando sin ningún tipo de duda la peor noche de su vida. Su mujer había dejado de llorar pero los nervios los tenía a flor de piel pues no acertaba del todo a abrir con la llave en la cerradura. Finalmente pudo y ambas pasaron dentro.

Se quitaron las chaquetas y dejaron sus bolsos encima de alguna silla del comedor, como hacían habitualmente. La doctora finalmente algo más tranquila se dirigió a la rubia.

-Escúchame Quinn. Esta noche voy a dormir aquí, en la habitación de invitados –dijo señalando con la cabeza dicha cámara- mañana me iré, me buscaré algo y bueno…supongo que entiendes que hasta aquí hemos llegado.

La rubia se quedó en silencio. Ella sabía que el final del camino era ese. No había otro, pero no estaba dispuesta a que encima su mujer se tuviera que buscar alojamiento….no era justo para ella.

-Silvia me iré yo de casa…bastante te he hecho, y dormiré yo en la habitación de invitados.

Entonces la doctora dio dos firmes pasos hacia delante y sin vacilar ni un momento se quedó a muy poca distancia de la cara de Quinn. La miró duramente a los ojos, con una mezcla de dolor rabia y repugnancia y le dijo:

-¿En serio crees Quinn, que voy a volver a acostarme en esa cama –señalando con su dedo índice la cama de matrimonio- donde te has estado tirando a esa guarra a mis espaldas? Me dais asco…las dos.

La rubia tragó saliva. Jamás había visto a su mujer de esa forma, con esa agresividad y esa mirada de odio, pero no podía culparla, se lo tenía merecido, le acababa de joder la vida de una manera aplastante y sin avisar. A traición.

Porque Silvia nunca se esperó algo así. Ella siempre pensó que su matrimonio iba bien, que eran más o menos felices con sus pequeñas crisis claro está, pero en menos de una hora se había encontrado que su mujer le había estado engañando de manera constante durante mucho tiempo. No es que hubiera tenido un desliz o la tentación de una noche… habían sido meses!

Quinn no podía reprochar la actitud que le acababa de demostrar Silva, era la penitencia que tenía que pagar, así que agachó de nuevo la cabeza y tomó camino a la habitación de matrimonio sin decir nada mas. Su matrimonio había finalizado.

CASA DE RACHEL las 01.07h

Las chicas entraron en el apartamento de Rachel cogidas de la mano. La morena la soltó un momento y fue directa al mueble bar a preparar un par de copas, pero no le dio tiempo a coger ni la botella cuando la otra la rodeó con sus manos la cintura por detrás y empezó a besarla por el cuello. Por un segundo a Rachel le pareció que era Quinn la que le abrazaba….

La morena se giró hacia ella y la realidad le vino de nuevo, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica, y cerrando sus castaños ojos comenzaron a besarse suavemente y poco a poco fueron cogiendo intensidad, las lenguas aparecían. La letrada se excitaba por momentos pero por el contrario Rachel comenzó a sentirse incómoda. No era Quinn y lo sabía. No dejaba de besarla pero su mente ya no estaba allí y su cuerpo menos aún. Quinn había aparecido en su cabeza.

Las manos de la abogada subieron por debajo de la camisa de Rachel, primero recorrieron caricias por la espalda y seguidamente buscaron los senos de la morena. Comenzó a acariciar sus pezones suavemente para excitarla y entonces Rachel al notar sus manos ahí, se separó de ella dando un pequeño respingo hacia atrás. Estaba claro que no estaba preparada para que otras manos que no fueran las de Quinn la tocaran.

-¿Qué te pasa Rachel? ¿voy demasiado rápido?-dijo un poco extrañada la chica.

-Perdona Laura, no sé que me ha pasado…es solo, es solo que creo que no, no tengo la cabeza aquí…-le fue lo más sincera posible.

La chica se dio cuenta que Rachel había tenido una velada demasiado intensa, demasiadas emociones para una noche, así que fue comprensiva.

- No te preocupes de acuerdo? –espetó mientras le daba un beso en la frente- no hay prisa. Otro día podemos quedar si tu quieres…

Rachel agradeció aquel gesto y finalmente despidió a la chica de su apartamento y se quedo sola en él pensando qué demonios le había pasado.

HORA 01:40H

Pasadas las una y media de aquél extraño sábado Rachel y Quinn seguían despiertas, sin poder dormir, pero cada una en su casa, en su cama, separadas…y ambas pensaban la una en la otra sin parar. Una daba por hecho que la morena estaría en brazos de su nuevo amor, y más después de cómo la había tratado, tenía claro que estaría con esa chica rubia, alta y guapa…y la otra tenía clarísimo que estaba con su mujer, como no,… "haciendo el amor" …y ninguna era consciente de la nueva realidad de la otra.

Quinn tumbada en la cama reflexionaba sobre la pesadilla de noche que había vivido… "el infierno no puede ser peor" pensó…, pero en parte se sentía liberada, se había quitado un peso de encima y sabía que aunque había sido duro para ellas dos había hecho lo correcto. ¡por que había tardado tanto! Ahora tenía que recuperar a Rachel…

Y Rachel que no había pasado mejor noche que la rubia, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, se daba cuenta que no era tan fácil olvidarla. Había pasado cinco o seis semanas sin verla y ella creía que lo llevaba bien, pero solo encontrársela esa noche le había trastocado de nuevo todo su interior, le había removido el alma. Por mucho que quiso no pudo ni tan siquiera tocar a Laura y mucho menos que está la tocara a ella más de la cuenta… ella no era Quinn por mucho que se le pareciese…no era ella y punto.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo….creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito...espero y deseo que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**Un saludo a todas!**

**Veronica.**


	16. Chapter 16

A veces la vida real es cruel, es decepcionante y Quinn lo estaba viendo en sus propias carnes. Una separación nunca es fácil y menos cuando hay terceras personas implicadas. La vida no es una película ni una serie de televisión en donde una de la pareja se enamora de otra y cuando lo confiesa a su actual pareja todo es comprensión y felicidad…no es así… lo cierto es que se sufre mucho, todo el mundo sufre.

Al día siguiente de aquel espantoso sábado Quinn se levantó muy tarde, le había costado muchísimo conciliar el sueño pues realmente le habían pasado muchas cosas y en cuanto se durmió a eso de las 5 de la mañana no despertó en por lo menos 12 horas. Al levantarse y salir de la habitación Silvia ya no se encontraba en el apartamento. Los enseres más personales de ella tipo cepillo de dientes, peines y algo de ropa ya se los había llevado, y la rubia se encontró una escueta nota encima de la mesa dónde le indicaba que el resto de cosas ya las iría a buscar.

De tanto dormir Quinn se sentía con la cabeza espesa, aturdida, ¿había sido todo un sueño?…pero cuando leyó otra vez la nota la realidad le cayó encima como una losa. Se sentó en el sofá del salón con todavía el papel en la mano y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar de nuevo, todo era muy duro, sentía una gran pena en su interior. Cuando ya se sintió algo más desahogada cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Santana, eran ya por lo menos las 19h de la tarde pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Dime cariño! –espetó la latina nada más descolgar, pues enseguida vio que el teléfono era de su "hermana" Quinn.

-Hola Santana…-espetó triste.

-Uy … uy…que tono… ¿Qué pasa rubia?

-Lo he hecho…he hablado con Silvia… le he dicho todo lo que pasó…se ha marchado de casa Santana-dijo con la voz totalmente rota.

La latina se quedó un segundo en silencio… se dio cuenta de la gran tristeza de la rubia.

-Oye preciosa, no llores más de acuerdo? Escúchame Quinn has hecho lo correcto, entiendes? Tenias que hacerlo… ya sabías que no iba a ser fácil…pero es tu vida Quinn y no puedes estar con alguien a quién no amas porque esa pareja no se lo merece. Nadie tiene que estar con nadie por pena, no es justo.

-Ya lo sé Santana.. .pero siento una gran pena de cómo ha terminado todo que no consigo quitarme de encima… le he hecho mucho daño Santana… he jodido mucho la vida a Silvia.

-Mira Quinn no te voy a engañar, la culpabilidad la vas a sentir durante un tiempo… es inevitable pero yo Santana López te prometo que eso se te pasará…créeme cuando te digo que has hecho lo correcto.

La latina siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para quién consejo le pedía. Parecía mentira que alguien tan irónico y con esa lengua a veces tan viperina por el contrario fuera tan especial cuando alguien la necesitaba. Era una gran amiga.

-Eso espero Santana…que se me pase-le respondió la rubia con un tono un poco más tranquila, había dejado de llorar.

-¿Sabes qué rubia? Ahora que se acerca la navidad Britt y yo tenemos unos días de vacaciones y mira no teníamos plan hasta ahora… pero ya lo tenemos: nos vamos a ir a Boston a pasar las navidades con nuestra hermana. ¿Qué te parece?

A la rubia la cara le cambió…por primera vez en muchos días consiguió sacar una leve sonrisa. Estuvieron hablando un poco más y Santana le recalcó varias veces que la llamara siempre que la necesitara, y que no se agobiara que en "dos días" ellas iban a estar allí.

Ninguna de las dos sacó el tema de Rachel…no era el momento.

Los días pasaron y Quinn fue tranquilizándose. Poco a poco ese sentimiento de pena y culpabilidad que tenía fue menguando y un poco de paz en su interior resurgía. Finalmente ella fue quién se quedó con el apartamento pues su ex mujer siguió firme con la idea de que no quería volver a estar allí.

Silvia recogió todas sus cosas unos días después, pero en un día en el que quedó previamente con Quinn que ella no estaría en el piso, pues su ex no quería ni verla, estaba muy dolida y era comprensible. La propia Silvia fue la primera en poner en marcha los trámites del divorcio pues una mañana le llegó a Quinn una carta certificada conforme dicho proceso se iniciaba. Estaba claro que la nueva vida de la rubia había comenzado y ella tenía que poner orden.

Por su parte Rachel ajena a todo esto intentó seguir también con su vida. No había vuelto a llamar a Laura, pues no se sentía con ganas de verla, realmente si lo pensaba bien no tenía hacia ella ningún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera solamente amistad. Si le parecía una chica guapa y atractiva, de eso no tenía dudas pero Rachel no la deseaba, y ella nunca había sido una persona promiscua y no lo iba a ser ahora.

Lo cierto era que no paraba de pensar en Quinn, en su último encuentro….en la bofetada que le había dado. No se arrepentía de ello pues la rubia fue muy grosera con ella, le había faltado el respeto pero en cierto modo ahora que ella estaba más calmada veía que quizás Quinn le habló así porque se puso muy celosa y motivos no le faltaron esa noche. Rachel reconocía que había coqueteado con la abogada más de la cuenta…"quizás yo hubiera reaccionado igual" admitía para sus adentros.

Cada mañana que pasaba Rachel tenía más dudas en si llamar o no llamar a Quinn. No sabía nada de ella, no le había vuelto a enviar un sms, ni le había llamado y lo cierto era que echaba de menos el no tener a la rubia detrás de ella… tenía miedo de que Quinn ya la hubiera olvidado definitivamente, que hubiera elegido. Pero en los días que se decidía por llamarla la morena se acordaba de que Quinn estaba casada… de que estaría con su mujer.. . y eso la frenaba por completo.

Los días pasaron sin que ninguna de ellas diera ningún paso y diciembre picó a la puerta sin que se dieran cuenta. Otra vez Quinn cogía el coche rumbo al aeropuerto a buscar a sus dos amigas. El abrazo que se dieron las tres fue realmente emotivo pues tenían muchas ganas de verse. Britt estaba al día de toda la historia pues la ex capitana le dio permiso para que Santana se lo contara, al fin y al cabo era su novia y también era amiga de ella.

Durante el camino no quisieron hablar de nada demasiado delicado, pues la rubia conducía y no podían verse las caras, así que se limitaron a hablar del viaje en avión, de sus trabajos y de lo encantada que estaba Britt en ver de nuevo a Santa Claus, llevaba ya varios días sin dormir de pura emoción!

Llegaron al apartamento de Quinn y pidieron unas pizzas para cenar, ellas querían aprovechar todo el tiempo que fuera posible y no estaban para cocinar aquella noche.

La rubia les contó que ella estaba más tranquila, más sosegada, que ya no se sentía tan mal, y que el divorcio no parecía tan "fiero" como en un principio pudo parecer pues por lo visto Silvia no tenía ganas de "guerra", su ex mujer sólo quería separarse y empezar una nueva vida.

Estando ya por los postres Santana no pudo más y tocó el punto débil de su amiga… pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y qué pasa con Rachel, Quinn?-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn era consciente que el tema iba a salir… y en un principio respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir que pasa con Rachel? –espetó.

-Vamos Quinn… somos nosotras de acuerdo? ¿la quieres?

La rubia bajó la guardia, ¿para que iba a disimular con ellas? Absurdo….

-No es que la quiera Santana… es que la amo, es la mujer de mi vida….pero eso ya da igual…. No tienes ni idea de cómo la traté la última vez…

-Pues cuéntanoslo-dijo de repente Britt cogiéndole cariñosamente la mano a Quinn-para eso hemos venido cariño…

La rubia tomó un poco de aire y les explicó a ambas lo sucedido aquella maldita noche. Lo cierto era que la versión de Quinn era bastante fiel a la verdad, pues no podía negar lo mal que se portó con Rachel desde que la vio por la mañana con la desconocida rubia. Santana y Britt la escuchaban atentamente sin interrumpirla y veían que mientras la rubia hablaba sus ojos se entristecían…quedaba claro que el tema seguía siendo muy doloroso para su amiga. Una vez terminó de hablar Quinn no pudo evitar acabar llorando y arrastró a sus dos amigas al llanto. Las tres tenían mucha empatía entre ellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Brittany fue la primera en hablar. Ella en toda la noche se había mantenido siempre en un segundo plano, escuchaba pero no opinaba mucho, dejaba que Santana llevara la iniciativa en ese sentido, pero ahora quiso hablar con Quinn directamente.

- Mira capitana –le dijo con media sonrisa para relajar un poco el ambiente- lo que hiciste no está bien. Realmente merecías ese cachete… pero escucha Quinn: tienes que luchar por ella. No te visto jamás estar tan enamorada de alguien como lo estás de Rachel y no puedes quedarte aquí sin hacer nada, llorando, amargada y maldiciendo aquella noche. Tienes que reaccionar! Tienes que llamarla o verla! Estoy segura que ella te quiere Quinn! Sino no te habría abofeteado de esa manera!

-No me atrevo Britt –le contestaba entre sollozos- no podría soportar que no me cogiera el teléfono, o que me colgara, que me rechazara…creo que no lo podría superar…

Las tres se quedaron un momento en silencio…realmente cabía esa posibilidad y era obvio que Quinn lo podía pasar muy mal si eso sucedía y no querían más drama en el asunto. Santana se quedó un momento en silencio y le vino una idea en la cabeza que sin pensarlo mucho espetó:

-Tengo un plan! ¿Quién dice que la tengas que llamar tú? Nosotras lo haremos! –dijo mientras Britt y Quinn la miraban con los ojos abiertos sin entender nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir Santana con que la vamos a llamar nosotras?-dijo Britt.

-Pues cariño que tú y yo la vamos a llamar, le vamos a decir que hemos venido a Boston a pasar la navidad y que queremos quedar a cenar con ella para verla antes de volvernos a nuestra ciudad…. No podrá negarse… no lo hará… y entonces Quinn ahí entras tú. Tú también vendrás a esa cena, aparecerás después y cenaremos las cuatro!

-No me parece buena idea Santana… no no no… no lo veo claro –dijo algo asustada la ex capitana ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-No es una buena idea Quinn… es brillante! Escúchame tenéis que veros, entiendes? Ella te ama Quinn… lo que pasa es que su orgullo herido no le deja verlo! Pero te ama porque sino no habría aguantado tanto tiempo a que tú te decidieras..…además todas sabemos cómo es Rachel… en cuanto esté medio cenando con nosotras y tu vengas no se atreverá a levantarse y marcharse de la mesa… ella es Rachel Berry la educación en persona! ¿Qué tienes que perder Quinn?-concluyó mirándola con los brazos en alto…

Ciertamente no tenía nada que perder. Ella ya estaba sola…y se moría de ganas por ver a Rachel ni que fuera una sola vez más, de explicarle que ya se había separado, que Silvia lo sabía todo… si más no por lo menos tenía que pedirle perdón… se lo debía.

Quinn se quedó mirando a Santana sin decir nada durante unos segundos, valorando la propuesta hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron de ilusión y con media sonrisa dijo:

-¡Llámala Santana!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola a todas! Bueno ya estoy aquí… lo cierto es que intento escribir cada día, capítulos cortos pero diarios (por lo menos de lunes a viernes que el fin de semana estoy más liada que el fontanero del Titanic), espero que os guste.**

**Saludos!**

**vd**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Diga?

-¿Rachel?

-Si soy yo…¿quién es?-dijo extrañada pues no conocía el número de teléfono que le aparecía en la pequeña pantalla del móvil.

-Soy Santana! Rachel…. ¿que haces mañana por la noche?-fue directa.

La morena se quedó un instante en silencio sin decir nada…como desubicada… pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho la cual la había dejado un poco perpleja…bueno de hecho le extrañaba más aún estar hablando con la latina en ese instante y no sabía del todo si era ella o no.

-¡Rachel! Qué que haces mañana por la noche?-espetó Santana impaciente ante el silencio de la morena.

-Pero eres Santana López?

-Madre mía Rachel… que si! Soy yo! ¿Quieres contestar?

-Pues supongo que nada…pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

La latina hizo un gesto levantando el pulgar de su mano hacia arriba a Britt y a Quinn que estaban justo delante de ella escuchando la conversación, conforme todo iba sobre ruedas.

-Porque verás Berry, Britt y yo hemos venido a pasar las navidades aquí a Boston y queríamos ir a cenar contigo mañana por la noche antes de volvernos, puesto que la última vez que te vimos te fuiste un poco precipitadamente del piso de Quinn y Silvia…y no nos despedimos, verdad?

La morena se quedó por un instante recordando que efectivamente aquella noche salió disparada como una bala de casa de Quinn en cuanto aquella chica acabó el discurso, y cierto era que ni dijo "adiós" a sus dos amigas. El problema era que Rachel sabía que Santana algo conocía de su historia con Quinn…pero no tenía claro hasta que punto y si sabía de todos los detalles o no…y no quería meter la pata.

- Ahhh….si…si…es que me tuve que ir…aquél día no me encontré muy bien...verás yo….-intentaba disculparse sin saber bien qué decir.

La latina cómo vio que se iba a enrollar como una persiana y realmente le daba igual porque ella ya sabía la verdad, fue al grano de nuevo cortándola un poco.

-Escucha Rachel, eso no importa, el caso es que en tres días nos vamos, así que a Britt y a mi nos iría genial verte mañana…tenemos muchas ganas! Queremos felicitarte la navidad y año nuevo en persona! ¿verdad cariño?-dijo hablando hacia su novia y para que está dijera algo al teléfono.

-Si Rachel! Queremos verte y darte un achuchón navideño! –dijo la rubia al auricular mientras guiñaba un ojo a la latina.

La morena no pudo evitar espetar una sonrisa. Realmente no se esperaba esa llamada pero ahora le hacía ilusión pensar que sus amigas se acordaban también de ella. Pensó que quizás ellas ya habrían quedado con Quinn en algún otro momento puesto que la latina ni se la había nombrado.

-¡De acuerdo pareja! ¿dónde quedamos?

Ambas ultimaron por teléfono hora y lugar del encuentro y cuando Santana colgó se quedó mirando a Quinn y con una enorme sonrisa le espetó un "hecho!". Las tres se dieron un gran abrazo, la rubia realmente estaba muy emocionada ante la idea. Al principio dudó mucho de la ocurrencia pero ahora estaba muy entusiasmada, pues deseaba con toda el alma poder verla una vez más y tener la posibilidad de recuperarla.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Quinn ya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios nada más levantarse de la cama. Ya "la gran idea" no le parecía tan buena como la noche anterior. Pensar que se podría sentir rechazada o que en cierto modo estaban engañando a Rachel con esa encerrona la estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos. Brittany y Santana tuvieron de nuevo que decirle que no tenía nada que perder, que total lo peor que le podía pasar era que Rachel no quisiera verla más y su realidad en cierto modo ya era esa. No se veían, con lo cuál tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Y qué me pongo Santana? –dijo Quinn medio histérica-no tengo nada que ponerme!

-¿Qué no tienes nada?-dijeron la latina y Britt al unísono con tono irónico.

-Pues dime Quinn….¿todo esto que es?-espetó la latina abriendo el armario de Quinn y dejando ver toda la ropa del interior.

Estuvieron parte del día seleccionando que ropa se pondría Quinn… pues era importante el aspecto que tenía que llevar. No debía ir muy "arreglada" pero tampoco "dejada", debía ser algo "casual" pero no "sport"…era un lío!

Finalmente después de tanto poner y quitar optaron por que se pusiera unos tejanos azul oscuro y una camisa roja…el rojo le quedaba bien a Quinn, le daba personalidad y un toque sexy al mismo tiempo, tenía que hacerse valorar! Y la rubia valía mucho!

La noche llegó y Britt y Santana esperaban a Rachel en la calle, delante de la puerta del restaurante italiano que habían elegido un tal "Gino's". Lo cierto era que hacía frío, pues estaban a poco mas de cuatro o cinco grados y Santana se estaba impacientando ante la tardanza de Rachel.

Por su parte Quinn se quedó en un bar de enfrente esperando entrar al restaurante a la señal de la latina que no era más que una llamada perdida de teléfono en cuanto vieran que Rachel, ya tenía el plato en la mesa para que no se pudiera levantar. Cuando la rubia vio aparecer a su morena en la acera de enfrente y la vio saludando a las chicas, el corazón le dio un vuelco. De nuevo los nervios aparecieron y las pulsaciones aumentaron el ritmo sin poder remediarlo…le gustaba tanto! Estaba realmente preciosa! Rachel llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey de lana de un color alegre…le resaltaba su piel morena y sus ojos castaños…estaba para comérsela!

Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa que daba a uno de los ventanales del restaurante y comenzaron a hablar de todo y de todos sus ex compañeros del instituto. Rachel les puso un poco al tanto de su separación con Finn pero no quiso dar muchos detalles y la pareja tampoco preguntó más de la cuenta pues conocían parte de la historia y no hacía falta preguntar más.

Estaba claro que los silencios hablaban entre ellas. Rachel intuía que las chicas sabían bastante de lo suyo con Quinn y ellas sabían que Rachel era consciente de eso…pero ninguna hablaba directamente del tema. Se sobrentendía. Digamos que era un tema un poco "tabú".

En cuanto les tres tuvieron el primer plato delante, Santana hizo una llamada a perdida para que Quinn entrara, y cuando la rubia escuchó la llamada perdida le entró un dolor de estómago de pensar que tenía que hacerlo, a punto estuvo de echarse atrás.

"Vamos Quinn…en peores plazas hemos toreado" pensó para darse ánimos a si misma.

Rachel tenía el tenedor en la mano a punto de enrollar sus spaguettis en él cuando mirando hacia la ventana divisó a Quinn que caminaba hacia ellas…se dio cuenta de todo. No era tonta.

-¿Me tomáis el pelo chicas?-espetó de repente, muy seria, en clara referencia a lo que su cabeza señalaba, que no era otra cosa que a Quinn a punto de entrar por la puerta.

-Escucha Berry! De acuerdo si. Lo hemos planeado pero te pido por favor que no te levantes de la mesa-dijo Santana mientras le cogía de la mano para que no se levantara.

-¿Y por qué no iba a levantarme? Acaso sabes como fue nuestro último encuentro? –le recriminó a Santana.

-Porque en el fondo no quieres levantarte Rachel…no quieres… así que dale una oportunidad…por favor –le suplicó la latina.

Rachel se quedó mirando los ojos de Santana y ambas sabían que la latina tenía razón. Ella en el fondo no quería levantarse así que no hizo gesto alguno de hacerlo y en ese momento Quinn ya llegó al pié de la mesa.

-Hola chicas…hola Rachel…-le dijo intentando que la morena la mirase, pero no fue asi.-puedo sentarme?

-Claro que puedes! Camarero! Prego! Prego! Tu poder traere una silla a mi bela ragatzza!-dijo con gracia Britt imitando el acento italiano para relajar un poco la situación.

La rubia se quitó su cazadora de cuero y la dejó colgada en la silla que le trajeron y se sentó frente a Rachel. Esta en ningún momento le miró los ojos, la evitaba…era evidente que la morena estaba algo incómoda.

Quinn pidió su plato y enseguida Santana y Britt comenzaron a hablar de todo e intentar que no hubiera demasiado silencio en aquella mesa. Los minutos pasaban y poco a poco tanto la morena como la rubia iban dando sus opiniones respecto de las cosas que se explicaban allí , y poco a poco sus miradas se iban encontrando, poco a poco…

Quinn sabía que tenía que dirigirse a Rachel directamente con cualquier pregunta o cuestión…lo que fuera! Porque la morena aunque la iba mirando más a menudo a los ojos, no le decía nada, la ignoraba así que la rubia tenía que armarse de valor y hacerlo. En un momento que hablaban de musicales Quinn lo vio claro… tenía que ser ahí.

-Rachel… y tú que opinas de que vayan a quitar de cartelera después de tantos años el Fantasma de la Ópera?-le dijo mirándola con dulzura y deseando que no la ignorara…no podría soportarlo.

La mesa por un momento sé quedó en silencio, Rachel se quedó en silencio. Quinn estaba tan nerviosa ante la situación que podía escuchar sus propios latidos. La morena no contestaba…hasta que lo hizo.

-Qué son unos "desgraciaos" –espetó con lo que parecía media sonrisa de pícara y mirando a Quinn en todo momento. Le había contestado a ella.

-Exacto! Eso es lo que son! Unos desgraciaos! –dijo de repente Santana para acabar de destensar la mesa.

Quinn la sonrío y Rachel sonrío a Quinn. Ahora si. Ahora la noche comenzaba a ser un sueño.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola a todas! Qué pasará? Qué pasará? La noche tiene que continuar, eh? Esto no acaba aquí…**

**He puesto una foto mía de perfil donde "sus veo" a todas! Portaros bien! jejeejej**

**Mil besos!**

**VD**


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando Quinn percibió la pequeña sonrisa de Rachel tuvo la misma sensación que ver una pequeña luz al final de un túnel… una salida, una oportunidad. Lo cierto era que la morena le sonrío y le habló pero tampoco fue más allá. Es decir si que Rachel había relajado un poco su actitud pero tampoco se comportaba igual que siempre, se le notaba que aún estaba un poco molesta, dolida... una mezcla de todo un poco.

Pero era un comienzo. Esa sonrisa era un comienzo y Quinn no iba a desaprovecharla. Santana que se había dado cuenta perfectamente de todo se le ocurrió dejarlas solas por un momento.

-Mmm…Britt cariño voy al lavabo, ¿me acompañas?-le dijo a su novia.

-No Santana es que yo no tengo ganas de ir, he ido hace unos minutos…mira el lavabo está allí al fondo a la izquierda –espetó la ex animadora sin darse cuenta del plan de la latina mientras se comía sus raviolis.

Santana le dio una pequeña patada a Britt por debajo de la mesa y volvió a decir con cierto tono de "o vienes o vienes porque no hay opción" y mirándola fijamente a los ojos repitió.

-Brittany que no me has entendido….que voy al lavabo ¿me acompañas?

Esta vez Britt no tuvo dudas de que tenía que ir… no solo fue por el tono, no solo fue por la patadita, fue también porque le había llamado Brittany! Y cuando Santana decía Brittany…malo. Las dos chicas se disculparon de la mesa y Santana levantándose de la silla le guiñó un ojo a Quinn a modo "aprovecha la ocasión".

Por un momento Quinn y Rachel se quedaron en silencio pero curiosamente fue la morena quién habló primero.

- Estas dos se creen que soy tonta, ¿verdad?-le dijo a Quinn, así a la primera.

La rubia se quedó un poco parada de la reacción de la morena pero tenía que decir algo rápido.

-No Rachel, para nada piensan eso de ti… es solo que me están echando un cable…

-Un cable para qué Quinn?-desde luego la morena no se andaba con rodeos, no se lo ponía nada fácil a su ex.

-Ya sabes para qué Rachel…yo tenía que verte…me comporté como una completa imbécil aquella noche…y…

-Sí. Lo hiciste Quinn-le cortó- Sin duda te pasaste de la raya - le dijo seria y sin quitar el contacto visual en ningún momento.

La rubia tragó un poco de saliva. No le estaba gustando como estaba yendo la conversación, tenía que reaccionar cuanto antes, pues sabía que Rachel era muy visceral y que era de ese tipo de personas que si recuerda las cosas sean malas o buenas las revive como si fuera el mismo ayer.

-Lo sé Rachel, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte hablado de aquella manera… y bueno yo quería pedirte disculpas, necesito que me perdones por favor porque no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado desde aquél día.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia, ella sabía que también tenía parte de culpa de lo sucedido, pues en cierto modo la provocó, pero no quería ceder, ella quería ver si realmente la rubia lo estaba pasando tan mal como predicaba. Al fin y al cabo ella seguía casada, no?

-¿Solo necesitas eso Quinn?, ¿qué te perdone?-le preguntó.

-No. De ti necesito más…pero eso es un comienzo –le respondió Quinn con dulzura.

Rachel se derretía por dentro, escuchar por boca de Quinn que necesitaba mas de ella la llenaba de una ilusión que casi no podía disimular, el corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho, pero la sombra de Silvia seguía ahí…no estaba ni por asomo dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo… así que la siguiente pregunta que espetó fue muy directa y un poco agresiva. Tenía que defenderse de sus propios sentimientos, no podía ceder.

Quinn miraba a la morena fijamente, era consciente de lo que le acababa de decir y también lo era de que Rachel no le iba a perdonar fácilmente y además no le perdonaba que hubiera sido la "segunda" tanto tiempo… pero la morena no sabía que Quinn estaba divorciada…y la rubia contaba con ese as bajo la manga.

-¿Y tu mujer que opina de todo esto?-dijo con clara ironía… Rachel tenía que atacar, tenía que defenderse porque la realidad era que se moría por saltar de la mesa y besarla.

A Quinn sin querer se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara… estaba esperando la pregunta como agua de mayo… la conocía tanto.

-Escucha Rachel… Silvia y yo nos hemos separado.

A la morena se le disparó el pulso! eso era lo último que se esperaba oír. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar y como no sabía cómo reaccionar se quedó quieta, paralizada solo mirando a Quinn a los ojos para que continuara hablando, sin decir nada, sin gesticular, como el que oye llover, pero en su interior tenía el corazón en un puño.

Por el contrario la rubia también se quedó parada de ver que Rachel no reaccionaba ante la noticia, pero claro ¿qué esperaba? Que saltara de alegría…así que lo único que podía hacer era aclararle cuanto antes lo suyo con Silvia…no fuera que le saliera el tiro por la culata.

-Se lo conté Rachel, le conté lo nuestro la misma noche que nos vimos en el restaurante. No podía más, no podía haceros eso a las dos, era tan egoísta que todavía ni me lo perdono Rachel.

La morena se moría por saber más detalles pero Quinn no hablaba… la rubia quería ver si Rachel tenía algo que decir, así que forzó a la morena a hablar ante su silencio.

-¿Y qué pasó?-espetó la morena finalmente. Intentó mantener un tono de cierta indiferencia, pero se veía claramente que quería saber que había pasado.

-Pues pasó Rachel lo que tuvo que pasar. Reaccionó mal, muy mal y se marchó de casa al día siguiente. Me pidió el divorcio a los pocos días y bueno no nos hablamos, no quiere ni verme pero tengo que entenderlo. Le jodí la vida….pero yo no la amaba Rachel…. no como te amo a ti-finalizó esta última frase proyectándole una profunda mirada.

En ese momento llegaron Santana y Britt, habían tardado un poco más de la cuenta de manera expresa pues querían dejar a solas a la pareja por un momento. Se sentaron en la mesa y vieron que ambas estaban muy calladas… no sabían si eso era bueno o era malo, así que reaccionaron.

-Bueno y donde vamos ahora?-dijo Britt- porque yo es la segunda vez que estoy en Boston y todavía no conozco la vida nocturna que hay por aquí! Un poco de marcha al body, no?

Rachel y Quinn se seguían mirando a los ojos, sin decir nada. Quinn acababa de declararse de nuevo y la morena sentía unas mariposas en el estómago que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía "yo si que te amo" pensaba para ella, pero eso era su cabeza porque su cuerpo no decía lo mismo y eso a la rubia le preocupaba. Le acababa de decir que la amaba que se había divorciado y parecía que a la morena eso no le afectaba. Quinn se sentía un poco perdida… pero no iba a tirar la toalla… debía seguir su lucha, así que fue la primera en apoyar a Britt con su idea de salir por ahí… necesitaba más noche.

-¡Yo me apunto! Necesito algo de marcha, hace mucho tiempo que no me lo paso bien….y tu Rachel…te apetece?-le preguntó directa. Deseaba tanto que la morena dijera que sí.

Rachel todavía escuchaba en su cabeza la frase de "como te amo ti" que Quinn le había dicho hacía unos pocos minutos y estaba como aislada en el mundo… le costó un poco reaccionar pero tenía claro que no se iba a ir a dormir, necesitaba estar con Quinn, era vital, pero no quería demostrárselo del todo…

-Bueno…por una copa o dos no pasará nada…pero solo pido que vayamos a un pub un poco tranquilo… que podamos hablar no me metáis en una disco, eh? –dijo en general, sin dirigirse directamente a la rubia.

-Donde tú quieras Rachel…iremos donde tú quieras-espeto enseguida Quinn con los ojos más vivos que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Acabaron de pedir los cafés y pagar la cuenta y decidieron que irían a un pub que había a tres o cuatro manzanas del restaurante. En todo este rato Quinn y Rachel no hablaron mucho entre ellas, o por lo menos no conversaciones muy profundas, se limitaron a seguir las conversaciones de Santana y Britt y se seguían mirando con disimulo de vez en cuando.

Como hacía mucho frío decidieron coger un taxi. La latina se lo montó de tal forma que a Britt la puso delante con el taxista, a Quinn la puso atrás en el medio, ella a su izquierda y Rachel a su derecha. Santana solo buscaba que su hermana y Rachel estuvieran en contacto todo lo posible. Y bien que lo estaban. Con la tontería de estar estrechas en la parte trasera del taxi, a Quinn se le iba la mano… de vez en cuando la rozaba con la de Rachel con toda la intención del mundo. Necesitaba sentirla y la morena se dejaba. Ambas necesitaban contacto físico la una de la otra.

Llegaron al pub y se sentaron en unos sillones muy fashions y modernos que habían con una bonita mesa en medio. Pidieron sus bebidas y Rachel se pidió un margarita. Quinn no pudo evitarlo y volviendo a dirigirse directamente a ella le espetó:

-Vigila con los margaritas Rachel… ya sabes que el tequila… -y le guiñó un ojo mientras le mostraba una preciosa sonrisa.

La morena lo captó a la primera, era obvio que la rubia le hablaba de uno de los primeros días que ellas dos habían quedado…el día que se cogió la cogorcia a base de tequilas… A Rachel le hizo gracia recordar aquello y le devolvió otra sonrisa a Quinn. Se estaba enamorando de la rubia por momentos, bueno… ya estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de ella hasta sus huesos.

Las cuatro realmente se lo estaban pasando muy bien, todas estaban algo más relajadas y se partían de la risa de recordar como Santana había tratado a Rachel en el pasado.

-Qué borde eras conmigo López!-le decía Rachel entre risas.

-No te pases Berry que ya sabes que tu de joven eras un poco "peñazo"…jajaja te tenía que ir espabilando para el mundo adulto! –respondía la latina con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-¿Para el mundo adulto? Eras una auténtica boina verde conmigo! Jajaaj

Se lo estaban pasando genial. La música no paraba de sonar y Santana y Britt decidieron saltar a la pequeña pista que había en el fondo de la sala. De nuevo se quedaron a solas, en silencio, pero esta vez la diferencia era que no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio más bien cómplice. Realmente se comían con la mirada, deseaban besarse, pero ninguna de las dos quería dar el primer paso… una por mantener el absurdo y poco orgullo que le quedaba… la otra porque tenía miedo de equivocarse y ser rechazada.

-Rachel…

-Dime Quinn –le dijo con tono receptivo.

-Rachel yo me preguntaba si…si te gustaría que quedáramos otro día-bajó un poco la mirada… realmente se sentía acojonada de que Rachel se negara.

Si la morena pensaba con el corazón era un pletórico "si" peor si lo hacía con la cabeza era un "no" y mientras pensaba o no en qué respuesta dar a Quinn, ésta se le adelantó de nuevo.

-Oye Rachel si tienes pareja o algo… perdona no quería incomodarte…-pues Quinn cayó en la cuenta que quizás Rachel salía con aquella misteriosa rubia, no había pensado en eso!.

La morena se quedó mirando a la rubia fijamente. No tenía intención de aclararle en ese momento si ella tenía pareja o no… no se lo merecía, así que le respondió lo más suave pero a la vez claramente posible que pudo, lo que pensaba.

-Quinn…no es de tu incumbencia si tengo pareja o no…no vayas por ahí, pero oye no me importaría quedar otro día contigo-finalizó.

La respuesta le resultó a la rubia un poco agridulce…pero que podía esperar…Rachel había sufrido mucho por ella y no se lo iba a poner en bandeja… demasiado bien le estaba yendo la noche…al menos habían conseguido hablarse como personas sin pelearse ni discutirse como habían hecho las últimas veces.

-Gracias Rachel.

-Gracias… ¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada.

-Por ser como eres-espetó acercándose un poco a ella y dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla.

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**Hola a todo el mundo! Voy a intentar subir alguno más este fin de semana… si puedo lo haré, de verdad! **

**Espero hayáis disfrutado del capitulo.**

**Un abrazo!**

**Vero**


	19. Chapter 19

Después de aquel cálido beso en la mejilla, ambas se miraron con dulzura, con complicidad…Rachel se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Bailamos?-le dijo, pues tenía que quitarse un poco los nervios de encima como fuera.

-Claro-dijo la rubia.

Las cuatro chicas bailaron en aquél pequeño pub hasta que las piernas no pudieron más. Se lo estaban pasando genial, mejor de lo que hubieran podido pronosticar pero ya tenían que volverse, además el pub ya cerraba las puertas.

Volvieron a pedir un taxi y la latina de nuevo se lo montó para que volvieran a sentarse exactamente como a la ida, desde luego la chica era una máquina de "intentar reconciliaciones". Era un sol.

La primera que se bajaba del taxi era Rachel, pues las otras tres iban al piso de Quinn y no querían dejar a Rachel sola con el taxista…así que decidieron que ella se bajara la primera.

El coche paró en su portal y las cuatro se bajaron, las chicas querían despedirse de ella.

-Bueno Berry me lo he pasado genial! Ven aquí y dame un abrazo anda! –le dijo Santana.

-Yo también me lo he pasado en grande! He disfrutado mucho de vosotras!-contestó Rachel mientras se abrazaba con Britt y Santana al mismo tiempo.

La pareja después de cuatro frases más con Rachel se metió en el taxi dejando a Quinn y a la morena en el portal para que se despidieran a solas. Las dos estaban un poco cortadas, pues ninguna de ellas no sabia bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Quinn habló primera, tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Rachel…me ha gustado verte.

-Yo también…me lo he pasado muy bien-le contestó la morena mirándola a los ojos con intensidad…esos ojos verdes que tan loca la llevaban.

-¿Puedo entonces llamarte otro día Rachel?-le preguntó Quinn un poco tímida pero armada de valor.

La morena se la miró en silencio "si lo estoy deseando mi vida" pensaba para ella.

-Claro Quinn, sin problema, llámame un día y vamos a tomar un café o un refresco…

-¿Y una cena te valdría? –le preguntó la rubia con los ojos llenos de esperanza…realmente Quinn estaba siendo muy valiente, pues estaba apostando muy alto y sabía que podía perderlo todo.

A la morena le sorprendió que Quinn fuera tan directa…pero en el fondo le gustaba.

-Mira Quinn…tú llámame un día.. y ya veremos que hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?-seguía tozuda en no ceder a la primera. Era normal, se estaba protegiendo.

-De acuerdo… vale-le dijo con media sonrisa. Lo había intentado, bueno tampoco le había dicho que no quería ir a cenar con ella, así que no perdió del todo la esperanza.

La rubia se acercó a Rachel de nuevo, la morena sabía perfectamente que Quinn le iba a dar un beso o dos de despedida y esta vez ella quiso corresponderle. Torpemente se despidieron con dos besos, les era extraño hacer eso entre ellas, era como algo antinatural pues siempre se habían dado un pico para despedirse.

Rachel sintió en apenas los cuatro segundos de darse aquellos dos besos, todo el aroma y fragancia de Quinn, le encantaba el olor de su piel, la había echado tanto de menos que no se explicaba como había podido vivir sin ella estos últimos meses.

Finalmente Quinn se metió en el taxi, atrás junto a sus dos amigas, pero esta vez en el lado de la ventanilla que daba al portal de Rachel. Cuando el taxi arrancó Quinn le hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de "teléfono" recordándola que la llamaría y le espetó una gran sonrisa. Rachel le sonrío y se metió en su portal.

De camino al apartamento de Quinn, las tres chicas estaban en silencio, bueno de hecho Britt y Santana esperaban con ansias a que su ex capitana abriera la boca… y por fin lo hizo.

-¿Cuándo la llamo Santana?-le preguntó.

-Joder ya era hora que dijeras algo! Jajajaj! Pues ni muy tarde ni muy pronto…no puedes parecer desesperada Quinn.

-Pero Santana…¡es que estoy desesperada!

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Solo hay que verte la cara!-le dijo con mucha gracia la latina.

Brittany de escuchar a su novia y de ver la cara de Quinn se partía de risa…entre las dos copas de más y la conversación que estaban teniendo, las lágrimas se le salían y acabó contagiando a las otras dos. Era como una terapia, una terapia en un taxi.

Llegaron a casa de Quinn y se fueron a dormir. Bueno Santana y Britt hicieron algo más que dormir tal como podía escuchar Quinn desde su habitación. La rubia sonreía de imaginarse a sus dos amigas…las adoraba, se las veían tan bien juntas que ojalá algún día ella pudiera estar así con su morena. Con estos pensamientos el sueño le atrapó y se durmió con una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

Un par de días pasaron y Santana y Britt tenían que marcharse a su ciudad. En estos dos días la latina le dio las directrices necesarias para que Quinn actuara hacia Rachel: "llámala en unos días, no la agobies, pero no pases de ella, no tardes tampoco mucho de llamarla, no hables del pasado si ella no quiere etc..etc.." la verdad es que Quinn ya estaba echa un lío en lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer así que le decía todo amén a la latina y punto.

Cuando las despidió en el aeropuerto una pena le sobrevino…las iba a echar tanto de menos que no se imaginaba que las quisiera tanto y del abrazo que se dieron las lágrimas se les escaparon a las tres. Quedaron que se llamarían por teléfono a diario si hacía falta y le dieron muchos ánimos a Quinn.

-¡Os quiero chicas!-les gritó la rubia cuando estas entraban ya a embarcar.

Año nuevo llegó, bueno de hecho estaban ya a mediados de enero. Rachel ni podía cuantificar la cantidad de veces que había mirado su móvil desde que se despidió aquella noche con Quinn en su portal. Esperaba con ahínco a que la rubia la llamara, y todavía ese hecho no se había producido. La morena miraba cada día el móvil por la mañana, a media mañana, al medio día, a media tarde, la tarde, la noche…a todas horas! …y nada. Por momentos pensaba que quizás había sido demasiado dura con la rubia…quizás la había asustado…pero por otro lado pensaba "¡ostras! ¿Quinn ya se había rendido? "

En esas que Rachel un sábado a medio día estaba en su casa viendo una película en la televisión y el móvil le sonó. Cuando vio que era Quinn la que le estaba llamando su corazón palpitó a doscientas pulsaciones por minuto, las manos le temblaron y menos mal que estaba sentada porque las piernas realmente le flojearon. Cogió el teléfono e intentó parecer lo más relajada posible.

-Hola Quinn-dijo intentando no ser cortante pero tampoco demostrando la ansiedad que había sufrido esperando esa llamada.

-Hola Rachel! Si soy yo…. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, aquí mirando un rato la tele…y tu que tal?

Ellas tuvieron las típicas preguntas y respuestas de rigor, una conversación trivial, sin importancia…hasta que había llegado el momento que Quinn fuera un poco más al grano del asunto.

-¿Rachel tienes plan esta noche?-espetó la rubia cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus dedos.

La morena pegó un salto de alegría lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

-Mmm…la verdad que no Quinn, ¿quieres hacer algo?

"Quiero comerte a besos" pensó la rubia, pero por su boca salió obviamente otra cosa.

-Bueno pensaba si te apetecería tomar algo por ahí…en algún pub o algo…

-¿Qué te parece mejor ir a cenar?-esta vez Rachel no pudo reprimirse…no quería tomar algo, quería verla a plena luz y estar con ella frente a frente y no a medio oscuras en un bareto.

La rubia se quedó parada ante la propuesta de Rachel, para nada se la esperaba así que no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

-Claro Rachel! Por mi perfecto! Además si quieres luego podemos ir al cine…estrenan una película de Meryl Streep, se que es una de tus actrices favoritas…

Eso era una cita en toda regla y la morena era muy consciente de ello. No era tomar algo como cualquier par de amigas o compañeras de trabajo, cena y cine son una cita y punto. La morena se quedó pensativa.

-De acuerdo Quinn, podemos ir al cine si luego nos apetece…-no acabó de decirle que si…todo dependía de cómo fuese la cena.

Ambas quedaron por teléfono que se verían directamente en el restaurante, eligieron uno que estaba a medio camino de los apartamentos de cada una, uno en el cuál ya habían ido alguna vez cuando eran amantes.

Cuando Rachel colgó, las pulsaciones se calmaron un poco. Ahora si que comenzó a saltar y gritar como una loca por su apartamento, había deseado tanto que la llamara que tenía que sacar toda la "espera" que había acumulado como fuera.

Quedaban horas para su "cita" con Quinn pero ya sin perder tiempo sé fue directa al armario de su habitación "¿Qué diablos voy a ponerme?" Y se pasó lo que quedaba de ese día probándose ropa, ni tan siquiera se acordó de acabar la película que estaba viendo….

¡Al diablo con la peli!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Buenos días!**

**Hoy sábado me he levantado pronto (porque ayer me fui rendida a dormir pronto…estoy muy cansada de los "que haceres de la vida") así que he tenido un hueco para escribir.**

**Espero que os guste…quizás me ha quedado un poco corto…lo siento! **

**En el próximo capitulo hay cita…eso esta claro…ays…**

**Un abrazo! Buen fin de semana **

**V.D.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel llegó demasiado pronto a la puerta del restaurante. Le tocaba esperar a ella a Quinn y la idea no le hacía mucha gracia pues le hubiera gustado más que hubiera sido al revés...pero en fin, la cosa se había dado así y ella era la que estaba esperando. Finalmente optó por ponerse una falda negra de tubo con unas medias y una camisa con un jersey de pico encima. Un poco seria la vestimenta pensaba pero ya no podía echarse atrás…era lo que llevaba y punto.

Quinn la vio desde lejos, se apresuraba a caminar porque no quería que Rachel pensara que llegaba tarde, auque su reloj le indicaba lo contrario… faltaban diez minutos para las 21h pero eso daba igual….Rachel estaba allí y no quería hacerla esperar ni un minuto más. Cuando llegó a ella ambas se volvieron a saludar con dos besos…con torpeza de nuevo…no estaban acostumbradas y no se iban a acostumbrar nunca.

-Hola Rach! ¿hace mucho que esperas?-preguntó la rubia

-No no…acabo de llegar Quinn-contestó la morena la cuál tenía un ligero tembleque a causa de las bajas temperaturas que hacía en ese mes de enero.

La rubia que se dio cuenta le tocó ambos brazos a la morena y con sus manos se los frotó de arriba a abajo, para que entrara en calor.

-Estás helada Rachel…ven aquí anda…-le decía.

La morena se sintió un poco cohibida de que la rubia le tocase de esa manera, pero en el fondo estaba encantada de sentir nuevamente sus manos sobre ella.

-¿Entramos?-le dijo Rachel.

-Por supuesto…adelante "madame" –le dijo la rubia sonriente mientras le habría la puerta para que ella entrara primero.

Tenían reservada una mesa para dos, con una romántica velita en medio y una pequeña rosa roja que había en un jarroncito de cristal. Se quitaron sus chaquetas y se posicionaron bien en la silla. En todo ese rato no se habían mirado directamente, pero cuando ya estaban sentadas del todo, sus ojos se encontraron y una pequeña sonrisa les salió a ambas de su boca casi al mismo tiempo.

Era la primera cita que tenían. Si lo pensaban bien ellas dos nunca habían tenido una primera cita, pues su relación empezó siendo muy fuerte. Recordemos que la primera vez ni siquiera hablaron, aquél día ellas tenían tanto deseo la una de la otra que se acostaron a la primera que sus labios se besaron, sin palabras, sin declaraciones…con lo cuál ahora se sentían un poco extrañas y no sabían como comportarse. Estaban muy nerviosas, sobretodo Quinn.

-Bueno bueno…¿que tal el fin de año Rachel?-le preguntó la rubia, por romper el hielo de alguna forma.

-Bien, bueno me fui a Lima, a casa mis padres.

-¿Si? Qué bien! ¿Y cómo están? Hace tanto que no voy por allí…

-Pues mis padres están genial, igual que siempre. Este año han estado más atentos conmigo de la cuenta…ya sabes por la separación con Finn, según ellos me veían más triste y apagada que otros años, pero vamos yo no lo veo así…

-¿Qué estés más triste y apagada quieres decir?-preguntó la rubia

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que esté más triste y apagada a causa de Finn….porque te aseguro que no es por él que quizás estoy así –le dijo la morena mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Estaba claro que hablaba por ella. Si Rachel estaba más triste y apagada era por ella, por Quinn. Y la rubia se dio perfectamente por aludida.

En ese momento llegó el camarero para pedirles nota. Las chicas pidieron una ensalada para compartir y de segundo la morena se pidió una lasaña de espinacas y Quinn una parrillada de verduras, todo junto con una botella de vino blanco que eligieron.

Cómo Rachel vio que Quinn se había quedado un poco cortada ante la última frase que ella había dicho, quiso relajar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Cómo te va el trabajo Quinn?-le dijo mientras bebía un poco de la copa de vino que le había llenado el camarero.

-Bien…bien…el trabajo Rachel es lo único que me va bien ahora mismo…he podido conseguir un cliente muy importante…una empresa que se dedica a vender por Internet productos de peluquería y bueno…les estoy haciendo yo la página web. Estoy contenta por eso la verdad.

-Me alegro mucho Quinn…eres una tía muy válida-le dijo a modo de cumplido.

La rubia se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y la morena se dio cuenta perfectamente de ello.

-Eeehh oyeee! Jajajaja ¿te has puesto colorada Quinn? –le dijo entre risas.

La rubia más roja se ponía aún de escuchar como Rachel le hacía gracia que ella se sonrojara.

-Para Rach! Jajaja no seas mala! –decía la rubia colorada ya como un tomate.

-Pero si es verdad Quinn! Eres una fantástica informática o diseñadora o como diablos se diga tu profesión…eres increíble.

Y en ese momento Rachel puso su mano encima de la de Quinn. Por un momento se quedaron así, tocándose las manos, mirándose a los ojos…si es que se amaban con locura…hasta que el camarero llegó con los platos y ellas separaron sus manos rápidamente, disimulando como podían todo lo que habían sentido hacía un segundo.

El chico dejó cada plato a su comensal y ellas observaban el plato intentando hacer un poco de tiempo para no mirarse mucho, parecían un par de adolescentes. Finalmente cuando el camarero se fue, de nuevo Quinn habló primero.

-¿Qué buena pinta, no?-le dijo señalando a su plato.

-La verdad es que si…¿quieres probarlo?-le respondió la morena.

-Si! Lo cierto es que si…pero pruébalo tu antes...es tu plato Rachel.

La morena hizo oídos sordos a eso y con su propio tenedor tomó un poco de lasaña y le acercó su brazo a Quinn.

-Abre la boca anda!-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Quinn abrió la boca y comió de su tenedor sin quitar la vista de los ojos de la morena.

-Mmm…que bueno….que bueno Rachel! Te va a encantar!-le dijo.

La morena volvió a tomar un poco de lasaña en su tenedor y entonces la probó ella.

-No esta mal…pero he probado cosas mejores….-comentó dejando la frase a medias para que Quinn preguntara y lo hizo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cosas como qué?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Cómo tus labios Quinn. Cosas como tus labios.-le dijo Rachel, pero se lo dijo seria, como recriminándole que ya no pudiera nunca más saborear algo mejor que sus labios.

Desde luego Rachel le daba una de cal y otra de arena. La rubia por un momento no supo que decir, estaba estupefacta de lo que la morena le acababa de soltar pero reaccionó y tanto que reaccionó. Ella también se puso algo seria y acercó un poco su cara hacia la de la morena.

-Rachel escucha atentamente. Estos labios –dijo señalándose sus propios labios- te pertenecen. ¿Entiendes eso? Te pertenecen y puedes tomarlos cuando quieras, porque te estarán esperando siempre.

La cita se estaba volviendo un poco tensa. No por pasar mal rato, ni porque se gritaran ni insultaran…sencillamente era tensa porque estaban mostrando sus cartas….estaban hablando de sus sentimientos…y era un tema delicado.

-Tengo miedo Quinn. Yo…compartí una vez esos labios con otra persona…y no soportaría pasar por algo así otra vez.

-Eso no volverá a pasar Rachel-le dijo la rubia inmediatamente, pues sabía de lo que estaba hablando perfectamente.

-¿Y que garantías tengo Quinn?-le contestó la morena.

-Mi palabra Rachel, mi palabra y mi corazón. No te das cuenta que te amo más que a mi vida… TE AMO!-le dijo claramente para que la entendiera de una vez-Mírame Rachel, soy todo fachada: sin ti no duermo bien, no como a penas, no me centro, estoy vacía…

La morena le cortó la conversación.

-¿Y que hay de mi Quinn? ¿De verdad crees que yo si duermo? ¿O como? ¿O estoy centrada? Hace nueve meses que estoy en un sin vivir desde que te vi en aquella maldita discoteca. Has puesto mi vida patas arriba, yo no soy la misma Quinn yo…

Rachel por un momento dejó de hablar y agachó la mirada. Ella quería creer a Quinn, quería creerla sin dudar pero estaba tan herida que le costaba cerrar metafóricamente dicha herida solo con su palabra. Finalmente acabó hablando de nuevo.

-No es suficiente Quinn, tu palabra no es suficiente… también me querías antes ¿ no? Y mira como acabamos…

-Si Rachel claro que te amaba, pero eso ocurrió porque yo no era la misma…era estúpida, egoísta, me comporté como una perra cobarde…ya te dije la otra noche que todavía no me he perdonado ni a mi misma…pero ahora no soy así, ¿no lo ves? Joder Rachel te quiero! Te quiero tanto! Necesito una oportunidad….por favor…tienes que confiar en mi…-le suplicó con la voz medio quebrada.

La morena la miró a los ojos. Realmente ella también la amaba y deseaba tanto. Vio que Quinn estaba sufriendo, tenía la cara desencajada los ojos llorosos, la voz rota….ni tan siquiera había probado bocado de su plato. Tenía que darle una oportunidad porque ella misma también se merecía una. Era su felicidad lo que estaba en juego, su vida...y Rachel se merecía ser feliz con ella.

Justo cuando la morena iba a abrir la boca para decirle que sí que confiaba en ella, que lo intentarían de nuevo poco a poco, notó una sombra sobre la mesa. Alguien se encontraba de pié, delante de ellas.

-¿Rachel?-dijo esa persona.

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista y la vieron. A Quinn casi se le cae el alma a los pies.

-¿Laura?-dijo Rachel.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Buenos días!**

**Hola chicas, que tal? Bueno os dejo otro capitulo…**

**No sé los capítulos que quedan para finalizar este fic…pero creo q no muchos…ya mismo pasaré de nuevo a mi posición natural de "lectora" pero bueno antes quiero acabar este por supuesto!**

**Un besito a todas!**

**Verónica.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Así que te llamas Laura" fue lo primero que pensó Quinn.

Por un momento las tres se miraron mutuamente, sin decir palabra. Laura habló la primera.

-Ya pensaba Rachel que te había tragado la tierra-le dijo con clara ironía y miro a Quinn directamente a los ojos.

Ellas dos no se tragaban. Estaba claro que no tenían ninguna clase de química. Se desafiaron nuevamente con la mirada, ninguna de las dos cedía de apartarla hasta que Rachel contestó captando nuevamente la atención de la letrada.

-Eh? No…no... estoy viva es solo que he estado muy liada…-dijo intentando justificarse.

-Si, ya veo-le contestó con tono seco y de nuevo se giró para mirar a Quinn.

La morena vio que el asunto se podía torcer en cualquier momento, pues a Quinn ya le estaba cambiando el gesto, así que tomó una decisión.

-Quinn…¿me disculpas un momento por favor?-le dijo.

Acto seguido Rachel se levantó de la mesa y cogiendo el brazo de la abogada se retiró un poco de donde estaba cenando con Quinn, quería hablar con ella.

La rubia sabía que con esa situación estaba atravesando una prueba de fuego y esta vez tenía que pasarla. Se quedó sola en la mesa, viendo como su morena hablaba con esa tal "Laura" a pocos metros de ella. Obviamente los celos aparecieron…o más bien la inseguridad, un poco todo. Ella no tenía claro que había pasado entre ellas dos, pero sabía que algo habían tenido. No quería mirarlas directamente, pero no podía evitar echar un ojo de vez en cuando. Intentó comer algo de su plato pero la comida no le pasaba de la garganta para abajo, tenía un nudo, la boca seca…era imposible tragar nada.

-Laura siento no haberte llamado en todo este tiempo…pero es que…necesitaba estar sola…necesitaba aclararme-le dijo Rachel lo más amablemente que pudo.

-Y por lo que veo ya te has aclarado. Has tardado dos telediarios en volver con tu ex, verdad? –contestó con bastante bordería la abogada- No me dijiste que estaba casada?

A Rachel no le gustó nada el tono que había usado la chica, y no tuvo reparos en contestarle de igual forma.

-Pero ya no lo está….oye! no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida, tú y yo tampoco llegamos a nada, que yo recuerde, no? Nos caímos bien y fuimos a cenar una noche pero estaba claro que no había "feeling" entre nosotras.

La abogada abrió los ojos dándole a entender a Rachel que no entendía nada.

Quinn que estaba aún en la mesa veía que ellas dos hablaban de manera "acalorada" con energía…pero no llegaba a oír nada de lo que se decían. Lo cierto era que se moría por levantarse de la silla e ir hasta allí a decirle cuatro cosas a la rubiasca aquella, pero tenía que mantenerse al margen, tenía que confiar en Rachel.

-¿Qué no hubo atracción dices? Joder Srta Berry pues para no haberla, bien que quisiste calentarme en el coche…-espetó la abogada recordando cuando la morena la invitó a tomar una copa.

Rachel se quedó parada. Estaba claro que no conocía a esa chica, "que estúpida eres" pensaba para si misma. Tenía que cortar la conversación con ella, no quería seguir jugando al gato y al ratón...ni quería que Quinn lo pasara mal, pues era consciente que su rubia no lo debía estar pasando nada bien sentada sola en aquella mesa.

-Mira tia!-le dijo en tono desagradable- olvídame ¿de acuerdo?, olvida que existo, olvida mi nombre y déjame en paz!-finalizó con un tono de voz seco.

La letrada se la quedó mirando a ella con prepotencia y seguidamente miró a la mesa donde estaba Quinn y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

-¡Qué te aproveche guapa!-le dijo sarcásticamente y acto seguido se fue directamente a la salida del restaurante, pues un grupo de amigas suyas la estaban esperando en la calle.

-¡Desde luego que si! No lo dudes! -fue lo único que pudo decir Rachel mientras la otra caminaba hacia la puerta.

La morena se quedó quieta un segundo viendo como salía finalmente por la puerta. Respiró un par de veces hondo y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde Quinn la estaba esperando.

La ex animadora no le dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando como la morena se sentaba en la silla, bebía un poco de vino y cogía el tenedor para seguir comiendo su lasaña…que ya estaba medio fría.

-¿Estás bien?-fue lo único que dijo Quinn al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

La rubia tenía muy claro que no le iba a preguntar quién era aquella chica, ni de que habían hablado, ni que habían tenido, ni si se habían acostado…nada…no pensaba preguntarle nada que incomodara a Rachel. Realmente le daba igual, lo único que quería saber era si su morena estaba bien, lo demás le era secundario.

Rachel la miró con ternura, estaba claro que Quinn había cambiado, hace unas semanas le hubiera quizás montado una escenita.

-Si, más o menos…ha habido un poco de tensión, ella es…

Quinn la cortó.

-Cie…digo Rachel… no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, eh?

Rachel le sonrió, se dio cuenta que Quinn estuvo a punto de llamarla "cielo", estaba tan loca por ella…

-Ya lo sé que no tengo por qué…pero quiero hacerlo. Sé que en el fondo te quedas con la duda y… y si vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, no quiero secretos, ni mentiras entre nosotras.

A la rubia se le disparó el corazón, notaba que el torrente sanguíneo le iba a mil por hora. Acababa de escuchar por boca de Rachel que estaba dispuesta a "intentarlo de nuevo". No se lo podía creer, sentía una felicidad interior que le daban ganas de levantarse de la silla y gritarlo a pleno pulmón en aquella sala. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de una luz que jamás habían tenido y hasta se podría decir que una lágrima se le escapó de pura emoción.

Rachel era consciente de lo que acababa de decir, no tenía dudas que quería intentarlo de nuevo. Cogió la mano de Quinn y dio un tierno beso en ella.

-Vamos a intentarlo…¿de acuerdo mi vida?-espetó la morena-poco a poco ¿eh?

-Al ritmo que quieras Rachel…al ritmo que tu quieras-le dijo la rubia casi llorando ya de alegría.

-No llores anda, vamos acabarnos la cena que está ya medio fría-le dijo Rachel.

Acabaron de comer sus platos y pidieron el postre. Quinn no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan enamorada de ella que le gustaba todo de ella, le gustaba como cogía el tenedor, como bebía en su copa, como se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta, cada gesto, cada movimiento…estaba totalmente prendada de ella, hipnotizada.

Rachel durante el postre quiso explicarle quién era esa chica, tal y como había dicho un rato antes, no quería que a Quinn le quedaran dudas de nada.

-Esa chica Quinn era mi abogada. Ella fue quién me llevó el divorcio de Finn. La noche que nos vimos en aquel restaurante habíamos quedado para cenar…yo supongo que necesitaba olvidarte como fuera y bueno, intenté convencerme a mi misma que me gustaba.

La rubia la escuchaba atentamente pero no quería interrumpirla.

-Pero no era así. No eras tú. Y encima tú y yo nos vimos esa noche y bueno ya si que fue imposible quitarte de mi cabeza…no nos acostamos nunca Quinn.-le dijo como si eso fuera lo único que le importase a la rubia, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Rachel si lo hubieras hecho lo entendería…de veras. No voy a decirte que la idea me encante pero no podría reprocharte nada...en absoluto.-le dijo con total sinceridad.

-Bueno pues ya te digo yo que no lo hicimos nunca.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose, en silencio. La morena volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn.

-¿Nos vamos al cine? –le dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz por la velada que estaban teniendo, era una primera cita y tenían que hacer lo que se hacen en casi todas las primeras citas que se precien.

-Claro que vamos. Vamos donde tú quieras-le contestó sonriendo.

Quinn no podía dejar de hablar así… es que sólo quería complacerla…le debía tanto a ella que ahora sólo quería complacerla en todo momento. La rubia era consciente que Rachel siempre se había sentido como "la segunda" y ella tenía esa espinita clavada en su corazón por eso la iba a tratar el resto de su vida, si es que Rachel la dejaba, como a una princesa.

La rubia pagó la cuenta, se pusieron las chaquetas y salieron del restaurante. Llamaron a un taxi. En la espera de éste, Rachel habló.

-¿Por cierto Quinn?-dijo de repente la morena

-¿Dime?

-Aquél sms que me escribiste por la mañana el día de la noche fatídica ya sabes…¿me estabas siguiendo? ¿co...cómo me viste?

-Ahhh…aquello…bueno yo ese día Rachel me dirigía a tu casa, quería decirte que ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con Silvia y os vi...os vi saliendo a las dos de tu portal y bueno…me volví loca de celos supongo y en ese arranque te escribí. El resto ya conoces la historia...

-Ajá...-contestó Rachel.

El taxi aún no había llegado, y las dos estaban de pié esperando en la puerta del restaurante. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ahora si. Ahora podía cogerla sin miedo a que nadie las viera. Era su chica y podía ir de la mano con ella por la calle. Quinn apretó su mano contra la de Rachel, con seguridad…"no te voy a soltar nunca" pensaba mientras la miraba…le acariciaba su piel con sus dedos…era lo mejor que le había pasado en la noche, en su vida. Se moría por besarla, se moría…pero no quería adelantarse.

El taxi llegó y cogidas de la mano se introdujeron en él.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno…ya sé q me vais a matar… que el beso no llega que el beso no llega! ..pero es que en esta historia ha habido mucho drama y las cosas de palacio van despacio, un poco como la vida real, no? Pero os recompensaré la espera…**

**Mi idea de este fic siempre ha sido esa…reflejar lo que podrían haber sido sus vidas si ellas dos hubieran sido personajes reales…por eso ni son ricas, ni son glamurosas, ni famosas..etc..etc..es mi visión, pero que conste que ME ENCANTAN todos los fics! **

**En fin un abrazo a todas, y agradezco de corazón a todas las que comentáis la historia…me animáis mucho a continuar.**

**Un beso!**

**vd**


	22. Chapter 22

Entraron en aquel taxi cogidas de la mano, estuvieron todo el camino cogidas de la mano y salieron del taxi cogidas de la mano. No podían soltarse, se sentían magnetizadas la una de la otra, como adolescentes, era como si tuvieran que recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado separadas y no pudieran dejar de tener contacto.

Eligieron ver la película que Quinn le había comentado a Rachel por teléfono, la última de Meryl Streep. La morena pagó las entradas no permitió que lo hiciese la rubia por mucho que ésta insistiese, ella también quería ser partícipe activa de esa cita.

-Vamos Quinn, que la ponen en cinco minutos!-le decía Rachel a Quinn ya que la rubia quería comprar palomitas y había ido a la tienda para ganar tiempo.

-Si si si.. ya voy ya voy…-respondía mientras iba corriendo hacia ella con un gran "vol" de palomitas y un refresco de cola para ambas.

Se sentaron en su fila y al momento la película comenzó. Para ser sinceras hay que reconocer que Rachel si vió más o menos la película…pero Quinn no. La rubia no se enteró de nada, en ningún momento estuvo pendiente de la peli. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Rachel, se concentró toda esa hora y media en mirarla, observarla…estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado que se hubiera" tragado" cualquier cosa: una película rusa en versión original, un documental de cómo se aparean los ornitorrincos en primavera, un concierto de la orquesta filarmónica de Pekín, el debate de la nación de la Republica Checa o incluso un partido de cricket entre Pakistán y la Inda… lo que fuera! Porque sencillamente solo tenía ojos para ella. Su chica.

-¿Te ha gustado cielo?-le preguntó de repente la morena cuando los títulos de crédito aparecieron en la pantalla.

"Me ha llamado cielo" pensó Quinn al instante…

-Si Rachel…bueno la verdad es que no me he enterado de mucho…estaba por otra cosa…

-¿Por otra cosa?-preguntó extrañada la morena

-Estaba por ti Rachel… no podía dejar de mirarte y pensar que estamos las dos juntas aquí en el cine, sentir tus manos…¡soy culpable! –le dijo al final, con una amplia sonrisa.

La morena se la quedó mirando con la cara extrañada y poco a poco le apareció una preciosa sonrisa...

-Qué tonta eres Quinn!-le dijo un poco ruborizada a la vez que le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo.

Salieron del cine y de nuevo fueron a pedir un taxi. Últimamente iban mucho juntas en taxi pensó la rubia.

Cuando entraron en él coche y tenían que dar la dirección al taxista de dónde querían que las llevasen Quinn se quedó un momento callada, pues no sabía como se lo iban hacer. Ellas vivían en calles distintas, la rubia vivía más cerca de los cines, pero no se atrevió a hablar primero pues no tenía claro si Rachel quería ir sola después hasta su casa en el taxi o si quería que la rubia saliese antes, puesto que vivía más cerca…no tenía ni idea…pero le duró poco la duda porque la morena dio la orden.

-A la calle Stanford por favor, está en el barrio de Grey's Avenue.

-Si si..ya sé donde está señorita-espetó el taxista con tono de cansancio.

Esa era la dirección de Rachel. La morena cogió la mano de Quinn y sólo le dijo.

-¿Te parece bien?-mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro –respondió.

De camino al barrio de Rachel ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo se iban haciendo caricias con las manos, pues seguían unidas, pero no hablaban. Quinn estaba desconcertada, no sabía en qué estaba pensando la morena. No sabía si era porque no quería luego quedarse a solas con el taxista o porque quería que ella subiera a su casa... no sabía que interpretar.

El coche paró delante del portal y Rachel pidió la cuenta y soltó la mano de Quinn para poder pagar. La rubia se sentía tan tonta porque era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. La morena se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba un poco "perdida".

-Quinn –la nombró con ternura.

-¿Si?-espetó la rubia con cierta timidez.

-¿No pensarás quedarte aquí…verdad?-le dijo con media sonrisa.

La rubia se quedó callada…seguía estando igual de perdida, más que un pulpo en un garaje.

-Vamos…sube conmigo –le dijo cariñosamente Rachel mientras le tendió la mano de nuevo para que saliera del coche.

Y salieron del taxi.

Rachel abrió la puerta de su casa y entró antes que Quinn. La sensación de la rubia fue como si hubiese estado en su casa el día anterior. Todo estaba exactamente igual que lo recordaba.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Quinn?-le decía en alto a la rubia mientras ella guardaba sus chaquetas en un pequeño armario que había en una de las habitaciones.

-Para relajarte digo…porque te veo un poco tensa…-le acabó de decir la morena con cierta picardía.

-¿Tú vas a tomar algo Rachel?-dijo en voz alta, pues no la veía.

-Por supuesto que si-le contestó con total seguridad mientras se encaminaba ya hacia ella.

-Pues entonces ponme lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú…-le dijo…pero realmente Quinn no tenía ganas de beber nada.

Rachel se acercó más a ella. Se puso justo delante de su cara a muy poco espacio de su boca y le dijo:

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a tomar alcohol Quinn. No es eso lo que quiero. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que quiero?

Y seguidamente Rachel posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los de la rubia.

-Quiero tus labios Quinn, no puedo esperar ni un minuto más…-y sin acabar de hablar volvió a besarla pero esta vez rodeando sus brazos al cuello de la rubia.

La rubia sintió como una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo, por fin comenzó a reaccionar. Con sus manos acercó a Rachel hacia ella, deseaba sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo y la besó con intensidad. Se separó un momento de ella y le miró a los ojos.

-Yo te quiero Rachel-le volvió a decir…era como si necesitara decírselo continuamente.

-Lo sé cariño…lo sé –le contestó la morena mientras volvía a buscarle la boca.

De pié, en el salón de Rachel ambas se besaron de todas las formas posibles que hay de hacerlo, besos cortos, besos largos, cariñosos, intensos, húmedos, picantes, tiernos, pasionales…de todas.

Poco a poco y sin llegar a separar sus labios Rachel fue conduciendo a Quinn hacia su sofá hasta que consiguió que se sentara. La morena se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, poniendo todo su peso sobre las piernas de la rubia, quería que la sintiera. Rachel cogió los brazos de Quinn y se los puso alrededor de su cintura. Separó sus labios de los suyos por un momento.

-Te echado tanto de menos…no tienes ni idea de la dependencia que tengo de ti Quinn-le confesó.

La morena no dejó que Quinn contestara, le puso uno de sus dedos en su boca para que no dijera nada. Uno a uno fue desabrochando todos los botones de la camisa que Quinn llevaba puesta hasta que la dejó en sujetador. Con delicadeza le puso un par de mechones de su precioso pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. De paso le mordisqueó una de ellas. Con sus manos Rachel le acarició por debajo del cuello, le acarició sus hombros, su torso, sus brazos, le tocó los senos por encima del sujetador…

-Quítatelo…-le suplicó entre susurros al oído.

Entre las dos quitaron el sujetador de la rubia y la morena la tumbó a lo largo del sofá poniéndose luego sobre ella. La deseaba tanto. Rachel miraba los perfectos pechos de su novia y su lengua comenzó a lamerlos primero con suavidad para luego hacerlo con más lascivia. La morena podía notar la excitación de Quinn por momentos, los pezones se le erizaron, su respiración se agitó, notaba como la rubia tenía pequeñas convulsiones en su pelvis…estaba a punto de explotar.

-Rachel por favor…me estás matando…-decía entre jadeos la rubia.

La morena consciente de ello quitó los pantalones de la rubia y la dejó en braguitas. Recorrió a besos el cuerpo de Quinn, toda su piel, poro por poro, comenzando desde sus pies y subiendo hacia arriba, tobillos, piernas, rodillas, muslos…pasó cerca del "sexo" de ella pero con picardía detuvo su lengua en una de las ingles de la rubia…con ayuda de sus manos Rachel levantó un poquito un lado de sus braguitas e introdujo uno par de dedos…

-Estás tan húmeda cariño….-le dijo excitadamente al oído, pues ella estaba realmente igual de excitada o quizás incluso más…

La morena al momento de querer retirar sus dedos del sexo de Quinn notó como la rubia le cogió la mano para que no lo hiciese.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así Rachel…ni se te ocurra quitar la mano, necesito sentirte dentro de mi… por favor.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sin dejar en ningún momento el contacto visual, la morena le sonrío, la besó y volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella hasta que la rubia…hasta que la rubia tocó el cielo con sus manos…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola chicas!**

**Por fin! Jejeej**

**Bueno…quiero que sepáis que probablemente quedan dos capítulos, uno más y quizás haga un pequeño epílogo.**

**De momento deciros que es un placer compartir este fic con todas vosotras.**

**Un saludo.**

**vd**


	23. Chapter 23

Si Quinn tocó el cielo con sus manos… en algún momento tuvo que bajar a la tierra, ¿verdad?. Ella se quedó inmersa en los ojos de Rachel, atrapada en ese desierto castaño que tenían por color sus pupilas. Le sonrío mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Esto es ir poco a poco Rachel?-le espetó con una cálida sonrisa.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa y la miró con travesura.

-Si lo es Quinn. Te aseguro que esto es ir poco a poco, porque si hubiera ido deprisa habría saltado encima de ti la misma noche que te vi en el italiano… no tienes ni idea de lo que me he reprimido desde esa noche.

La rubia se la quedó mirando mientras sonreía y le espetó un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también mi vida, yo también te he deseado…-le dijo mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza.

No hace falta decir que todo el placer que la morena le había dado a Quinn, ella se lo devolvió. Por dos veces. Hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos aguantaron, se amaban tanto que gastaron toda la energía que les quedaba de ese día en acariciarse, besarse, tocarse…fue increíble.

Finalmente cayeron rendidas en la cama de Rachel, desnudas y agotadas… y se durmieron cogidas la una de la otra. La morena estaba de lado y la rubia justo pegada a su espalda, con sus brazos rodeando su vientre, notando su respiración, su calor, su aroma.

Al cabo de unas horas Quinn abrió poco a poco los ojos y notó que se encontraba sola en la cama. Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina así que se levantó, se puso sólo su camisa para taparse un poco y se dirigió directa a la cocina. Rachel estaba preparando café, ella no la vio porque estaba de espaldas y la rubia se acercó a ella para rodear con sus brazos su cintura. Le apartó un poco el pelo del cuello y le dio un tierno beso en él.

-Buenos días princesa…-le dijo sin dejar de besarle tiernamente el cuello.

La morena se dejó besar un instante y luego se giró para mirarla.

-Buenos días a ti también cariño-le dijo para seguidamente darle un beso a sus labios.

-¿Tienes hambre cielo?-le preguntó la morena.

-Estoy famélica Rachel…no me queda nada nada de energía –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa del salón y desayunaron café con tostadas. Continuamente se daban cortos pero tiernos besos, no podían dejar de hacerlo, estaban como dos periquitos en una jaula…acarameladas hasta aburrir al mismísimo cupido.

Se ducharon juntas y por culpa del agua caliente y de sus cuerpos desnudos no pudieron evitar volver hacer el amor, allí, en la misma ducha mientras el agua caía sobre sus cabezas. Se amaban con locura y la ducha en vez de durar diez o quince minutos duró poco menos que una hora…¡qué derrochadoras!

El domingo pasó volando, teniendo en cuenta que realmente se habían despertado muy tarde, y la rubia tenía que marcharse en algún momento a su apartamento.

-No te vayas….por favor…-le suplicaba la morena como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Tengo que irme cariño, tengo que cambiarme de ropa y bueno tu mañana trabajas…tienes que dormir algo.

-Si te marchas no podré dormir – le replicó para ver si colaba.

La rubia le sonrío abiertamente y con sus manos le cogió la cara con ternura, por sus dos lados.

-Nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero vida! Te quiero! Te quiero! Te quiero!-y le dio tantos piquitos como "te quieros" le espetó.

Las semanas pasaron y tanto la rutina de Rachel como la de Quinn, cambió considerablemente. Las cosas básicas como sus horarios de trabajo y así, quizás no, pero todo lo demás era un poco descontrolado. Un día quedaban las dos para comer en casa de la rubia, otro día no quedaban, otro día cenaban juntas en casa de la morena, otros no… una noche Rachel dormía en casa de Quinn, otra noche al revés… ambas tenían ropa y enseres la una de la otra en sus respectivos apartamentos… y así una larga lista. Un poco caótico todo.

Al principio era normal, pues eran novias y cada una tenía un poco montada su vida pero esa situación no podía durar mucho.

Rachel presentó a Quinn como pareja a sus compañeros de trabajo. Al principió a sus compis les chocó un poco que saliera con una chica, pero a los dos minutos de conocer a la rubia entendían perfectamente que estuvieran juntas. A parte de hacer una maravillosa pareja la rubia era una chica súper interesante, inteligente, divertida y sobre todo con una belleza espectacular. Más de uno hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con una chica como Quinn y la morena era consciente de eso… y más orgullosa se sentía de ella y más la quería, si es que eso era posible.

Los días pasan de una manera vertiginosa y sobretodo eso ocurre cuando estás bien a todos los niveles. Y ellas dos desde luego lo estaban. Una mañana Quinn y Rachel habían quedado para comer a medio día en algún lugar cerca del trabajo de la morena, pues la rubia siempre se podía adaptar mejor a los horarios de su novia.

Quinn estaba entretenida con su plato, apartaba con esmero las aceitunas que habían en su ensalada pues no se había acordado de avisar al camarero que no le echaran aceitunas porque no le acababan de gustar mucho.

-Quinn –le llamó la atención la morena.

-Dime cariño-le respondió la rubia mirándola

-Quiero ir a Lima. Quiero presentarte a mis padres.

La rubia garraspeó un poco, fruto de los nervios que le entraron.

-Pero si tus padres ya me conocen Rachel…-volvió a garraspear-deben odiarme todavía-le dijo intentando quitar la idea de la cabeza.

Pero obviamente no coló.

-Si claro que te conocen! Eso ya lo sé…pero no saben que eres mi…mi pareja, ¿no?

-Pe…pe..pero cuando quieres ir? –la rubia hasta tartamudeaba de pensar en la situación.

-Este finde-respondió sin más.

Dicho y hecho. Rachel ya se encargó de avisar a sus padres que ese fin de semana iba a visitarles con una "vieja amiga" les dijo, tampoco quería dar más detalles en ese momento.

Durante el camino a Lima, Quinn no paraba de pensar en lo peor y así se lo decía a su morena.

-No lo van aceptar Rachel…no lo van aceptar, me odian…con los granizados que te llegué a tirar por los pasillos… madre mía! –le decía mientras la morena conducía.

-Quinn que no…, ya verás que no…ellos son mis padres, sólo desean mi felicidad, y si mi felicidad es estar a tú lado te aceptarán y punto. Además que estamos hablando de años Quinn! Ni se acordarán de eso!

-Eso espero… eso espero… -decía la rubia mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

Cuando llegaron a Lima cerca del medio día aparcaron justo en la puerta de Rachel, bajaron el poco equipaje que llevaban y la morena aunque tenía la llave de su casa, prefirió picar a la puerta. El que abrió fue Leroy y nada más verla la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en años y la realidad era que hacía poco más de cuatro meses que se habían visto, en fin de año.

Hiram llegó enseguida a la puerta para abrazar a su niña… su niña de 32 años pero su niña al fin y al cabo. Cuando se soltaron un poco, los padres miraron a la acompañante que iba con su hija… y por un momento tuvieron la sensación de que la conocían pero no conseguían ubicar del todo su cara.

-Papás….es Quinn, es Quinn Fabray… del instituto, ¿no os acordáis de ella?

¿Qué si no se acordaban? ¡Joder que no! Como se iban a olvidar de la animadora que tanto sufrir había hecho pasar a su encantadora hija? Por supuesto que se acordaban y tanto uno como el otro no pudieron evitar que sus caras cambiasen el gesto poco a poco y pasaran de la sonrisa permanente que tenían a una expresión algo más…seria digamos.

La rubia que no era tonta, tragó saliva al verlos con esa cara…"madre mía que marrón" pensaba pero no tenía más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón y saludarlos ya que ante todo estaba la felicidad de su chica.

-Hola Señores Berry… ¿qué tal están?-dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer…parecía que anunciara un dentífrico.

Finalmente entraron en casa de Rachel, sus padres ya habían dejado la habitación de su hija preparada para que solo tuvieran que dejar sus cosas. Los padres de la morena mientras subían por las escaleras detrás de las chicas se miraban entre ellos y se hacían gestos con los brazos a modo de "no entiendo nada", pues Quinn Fabray era la última "vieja amiga" que esperaban ver.

Entre acabar de dejar las maletas y hablar de cómo había ido el viaje, llegó la hora de comer, pues habían llegado bastante tarde, así que los cuatro pusieron la mesa. Mientras iban colocando platos y demás la rubia miraba de reojo a Rachel dándole a entender con su mirada lo que le había dicho durante el viaje "no lo van aceptar… no lo harán", pero Rachel no le devolvía gesto alguno, es más, se le iba escapando alguna sonrisilla por debajo de la nariz de ver lo histérica que estaba Quinn.

-Bueno Quinn….¿y cuál es tu historia personal?-preguntó con gran interés Leroy mientras se servía un poco de puré de patatas.

-Mi historia…bueno… -no sabía por donde empezar- mmm…estudié informática …

-Llámame Leroy por favor-la cortó.

-Bien Leroy…pues eso, que estudié informática, de hecho me gano la vida así, soy autónoma y bueno… por circunstancias de la vida me fui a vivir a Boston y allí me reencontré con Rachel-resumió en 24 segundos para ser exactos.

Los padres de la morena escuchaban atentamente a la rubia…les pareció corto el resumen para hacer 12 años o más que no la veían, con lo cuál iban a pasar al plan B de toda la vida, que es preguntar y punto.

-¿Y no estás casada?-preguntó Leroy.

-¡Cariño! ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! –espetó medio avergonzado Hiram ante la osadía de la pregunta, para ser la primera era demasiado íntima.

-No importa Hiram –contestó enseguida Quinn-de veras no importa..., estoy divorciada Sr. Berry….digo Leroy.

Rachel no abría la boca, ella iba comiendo y quería ver como se desenvolvía su novia.

-Ups! Vaya… ¿pero tienes buena relación con él?-siguió preguntando Leroy.

-Ella –dijo de repente la rubia- no es él, es ella, y no… no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, acabó de manera…bastante tempestuosa podríamos decir –y en ese momento miró a Rachel.

Los que se miraron con cara de estar a cuadros fueron los padres de Rachel. Quinn Fabray la capitana de las animadoras casada con una mujer? ¿lesbiana? NOOOO ….pensaron para ellos, no se lo podían creer, jamás lo hubieran dicho… y eso que aún no sabían ni la mitad de la historia que se les venía encima.

En ese momento Rachel decidió intervenir. Con ternura tomó la mano de Quinn y la puso sobre la mesa, para que sus padres lo vieran y enseguida se dirigió directamente a ellos.

-Papás…tengo que deciros algo…estamos juntas –les dijo sin rodeos como siempre, dando al mismo tiempo que lo decía un tierno beso en la mano de Quinn.

A Leroy se le cayó el tenedor en el plato. Se quedó sin palabras o sin lengua… su marido fue el que tuvo que hablar ante el repentino mutismo de Leroy.

-Pero … ¿juntas? ¿Juntas?-dijo Hiram.

-Si papá…juntas juntas…con todo lo que eso implica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la mesa. A la rubia le temblaban las piernas como si acabara de correr delante los toros de San Fermines, a Rachel le palpitaba el corazón ante el silencio de sus padres y los padres intentaban procesar la información lo más rápido que podían…

-¡Pues brindemos! –espetó de repente Leroy, provocando un gran susto a los otros tres- Si tu eres feliz Rachel…si lo eres, es lo único que nos importa!

La rubia estaba descolocada en esa mesa…desde luego se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Rachel tenía toda la razón… a sus padres solo les importaba la felicidad de su hija. Nunca estuvo tan contenta de no tener razón como en ese momento.

El resto del fin de semana fue simplemente maravilloso. Las chicas explicaron a sus padres como se habían reencontrado, como se habían enamorado…no dieron muchos detalles de la parte amarga de la historia pues ya eso formaba parte de su intimidad…y además quedaba claro que los padres de Rachel ataban cabos ellos solitos. Finalmente se marcharon de Lima y fueron de rumbo a su hogar…bueno a sus hogares porque ese tema lo tenían pendiente aún…

Un viernes por la noche Rachel estaba en casa de su novia viendo como esta trabajaba en el ordenador, mientras ella miraba la televisión. Por un instante se la quedó mirando desde el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa..?-le dijo la rubia sin tan siquiera mirarla, estaba absorta en el ordenador pero sabía que Rachel no le quitaba ojo.

-Nada…solo te miraba…-le dijo.

-Rachel….cuéntamelo anda…-le contestó cariñosamente y esta vez sí que levantó la vista de la pantalla para mirarla.

La morena sonrío. Desde luego no podía engañarla no se le escapaba una a la rubia…

-Quinn…quiero que vivamos juntas. –dijo de repente.

La rubia por un momento se quedó en silencio y dejó de teclear.

-¿Estás segura de eso Rachel?-le contestó, pero le salió sin querer con un tono demasiado serio.

La morena no entendió ni la pregunta ni el tono de Quinn. Se quedó por unos segundos pensando qué contestarle…

-No… ¿no quieres hacerlo Quinn?-preguntó con mucha inseguridad.

La rubia la miró fijamente, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió directamente al sofá, donde Rachel estaba sentada. Se puso de rodillas y estando al mismo nivel de la cara de la morena le cogió las manos. Con lo seria que la miraba todo apuntaba a que estaba a punto de darle una mala noticia.

-Joder Rachel…pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca-le dijo terminando la frase con una amplia y magnifica sonrisa.

A Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara y abrazó a Quinn fuertemente.

-Te quiero mi vida! Te quiero tanto…-le decía la morena mientras seguía abrazada a ella como un koala.

Decidieron que vivirían en el apartamento de Rachel, pues Quinn realmente estaba de alquiler y además el piso de la morena era más grande y estaba en mejor zona. La rubia se trasladó a casa de su novia en pocos días, llevando ahora si toda su ropa y enseres, libros, cd's, algún que otro mueble, el ordenador… todo.

La mañana que acabaron de colocar todas sus cosas se quedaron por un momento de pié, mirándose de frente. La morena cogió ambas manos de Quinn.

-¿Te das cuenta Quinn?-le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿De qué?-preguntó la rubia pues realmente no la entendía.

-Te das cuenta de ¿lo mucho que te amo? Porque quiero que lo veas Quinn, quiero que tengas presente que eres el amor de vida y que no te pienso dejar marchar nunca de esta casa, eh?

La rubia le sonrió dulcemente.

-Este es mi sitio Rachel, no pensaba marcharme nunca…ven aquí anda…-le dijo mientras tiraba de ella para besarla.

Y de ese beso pasaron hacer el amor en cuestión de dos minutos, no fueron capaces ni de llegar a la cama, lo hicieron en el mismo salón…era imposible frenar la pasión que se tenían…

Unos días más tarde…

-¿Diga?

-¿Santana?

-Si soy yo… ¿quién habla?-preguntó la latina un poco mosqueada al no reconocer el número.

-¿Eres tu Santana?-volvió a repetir esa voz-¿eres Santana López?

-¡Joder que si! ¡¿quién coño habla?-volvió a decir ya cabreada del todo, la paciencia desde luego no era una de sus virtudes.

-Soy Rachel! Santana… ¿Qué haces mañana por la noche? Jajajaja!-se destornillaba de risa al otro lado del auricular.

Esa fue la forma que eligió la morena para invitar a Britt y Santana a pasar unos días en su casa. Obviamente no fue al día siguiente pues las chicas trabajaban pero quiso gastarle esa pequeña broma a la latina con el móvil de un compañero de trabajo, se la tenía guardadita.

Quinn y Rachel decidieron invitarlas para enseñarles lo que para ellas era su nuevo hogar, querían compartir con ellas la felicidad que ambas tenían, pues realmente ellas en su día les ayudaron mucho a que se reconciliaran y se lo debían. Les pagaron el billete de avión y en cuanto encontraron un hueco ellas bajaron de nuevo a Boston.

Pasaron los mejores días de sus vidas, salieron a comer por ahí, a cenar, a bailar, no paraban de hablar ni de reír, tenían tanta química las cuatro que era imposible que estuvieran ni un minuto calladas ninguna de ellas.

Uno de los días que fueron a tomar algo, Quinn y Santana estaban apoyadas en la barra de un pub tomando cervezas, mientras Rachel y Britt bailaban como si el mundo se terminara. La latina se quedó mirando a la rubia la cual estaba totalmente distraída viendo como su novia se lo pasaba en grande.

-Quinn…-le dijo.

-Ajá…-espetó como respuesta, sin hacer mucho caso a la latina en ese momento.

-¡Quita esa cara de embobada por favor!-espetó de repente.

La rubia al escuchar eso, se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué hablas? ¿qué cara?-le respondió riendo.

-¡Esa cara! ¡esa cara de panoli que se te queda cuando la miras¡-le dijo mientras Santana se esforzaba por poner cara de panoli para que la rubia viera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Quinn la miró por un momento a los ojos, y al instante ambas rompieron a reír como locas al mismo tiempo. Cuando a los minutos se calmaron un poco, Santana se la quedó mirando nuevamente y esta vez seriamente le dijo:

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro…dispara-contestó la rubia mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

-¿Eres feliz Quinn?

La rubia la miró a los ojos, sonrió a su amiga y sin dudarlo le dijo.

-Ahora si.

**CASI CASI FIN…**

**Hola chicas!**

**Realmente este sería para mi el último capítulo pero voy a permitirme con vuestro permiso el lujo de hacer un pequeño epílogo que subiré en cuanto pueda…mañana si puedo vamos! **

**Besitos**

**vero**


	24. Chapter 24

EPILOGO

Casi cuatro años después de tomar aquella cerveza con Santana…

-Kate! Kate! ven aquí! Qué vengas digo! Buufff…-la rubia resoplaba.

Era la tercera vez que Quinn corría por aquél parque detrás de una pequeña traviesa, su hija. Una pequeñita copia de su segunda esposa, Rachel. La niña era la viva imagen de la morena. Ojos grandes y castaños, piel morena, pelo oscuro y una preciosa y pizpireta cara.

La rubia y la niña esperaban a qué Rachel saliera de unos grandes almacenes, pues Kate era tan movida e hiperactiva que todo lo tocaba, todo lo preguntaba y prefirieron que entrara solo la morena a buscar lo que habían ido a encargar el día anterior y que Quinn se quedara esperando con la niña en el parque qué había delante… Pero lo cierto era que Rachel se estaba retrasando más de la cuenta y la rubia ya no sabía qué hacer con la pequeña Catherine.

Tres veces se le había escapado la cría fuera del parquecito para niños pequeños, y tres veces tuvo que salir Quinn corriendo detrás de ella para que no cruzara la calle.

En la última carrera, la niña cada vez que miraba hacia atrás y veía a su mami correr detrás de ella, más intentaba acelerar con sus cortitas piernas y de tanto correr y mirar hacia atrás acabó chocando de bruces contra un obstáculo, lo que venía a ser una persona vamos. Ésta chica al sentir el golpe en su trasero se giró y vio a la niña que estaba totalmente cómo despistada, en el suelo, pues no se esperaba desde luego acabar así su "pequeña fuga".

-Ey chiquitina… ¿te has hecho daño?-dijo dulcemente la muchacha mientras ayudaba a reincorporarse a la pequeña.

-No…-dijo un poco avergonzada la niña.

Al instante Quinn llegaba corriendo, ella había visto todo lo sucedido, así que ya empezaba a disculparse con aquella chica a distancia.

-Perdona, perdona…es que es muy traviesa… -decía ya a escaso medio metro de ella y su hija.

En el momento en que la muchacha se incorporó y miró a la madre, ambas chicas palidecieron. Se reconocieron. Quinn después de cuatro años estaba prácticamente igual, pero ella no…ella quizás había ganado unos kilitos de más…pero era ella.

-¿Silvia?-espetó la rubia sin poder creérselo.

-¿Quinn?-repitió la morena.

Se quedaron heladas, sin saber qué decir. No se habían vuelto a ver desde hacía años, desde que la doctora le había pedido el divorcio… y ahora de repente se encontraban ahí, sin esperárselo ninguna de las dos, demasiado fuerte para el cuerpo.

-¿Quién es mami? ¿mami? ¿mami? ¿quién es? ¿mami?-preguntaba con insistencia la niña mientras le iba estirando de la chaqueta a su madre para que le contestara.

La rubia tardó un poco en reaccionar pero acabó contestando a su hija para que callara…

-Es…es una amiga de mami cariño…-le dijo, y la niña se quedó mirando como su madre y esa señora se miraban pero no se decían nada… "mayores" pensó…

-Hola Quinn-espetó primero Silvia con una sincera sonrisa-esta niña tan guapa ¿es tu hija?-le acabó de decir mientras revoloteaba cariñosamente con la mano el pelo de Catherine.

La rubia notó que su ex mujer le preguntaba por la niña con verdadero interés….hacía años que no la veía… pero al fin y al cabo había sido su mujer…y obviamente algo la conocía.

-Si Silvia, es la pequeña de la casa, se llama Catherine, aunque todo el mundo la llama Kate, ¿verdad mi vida? –le dijo mirando a su hija.

La niña gesticuló un "si" con la cabeza de manera exagerada…como hacen todos los niños.

La doctora se quedó mirando con dulzura a la niña y seguidamente miró de nuevo a Quinn.

-Es igualita que Rachel, es guapísima Quinn, tienes una hija preciosa-y le volvió a sonreír.

Estaba claro que Silvia había visto que la niña biológicamente era de Rachel, es que eran dos gotas de agua. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la rubia, lo que la sorprendió de veras fue la actitud de Silvia. Se la notaba feliz, en paz, radiante…todo el amargo dolor que ella le había provocado parecía que la chica lo había superado o por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien…

-Te veo muy bien Silvia-dijo tímidamente la rubia.

-Si bueno… ¿lo mío me ha costado eh? –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y cómo recordando todo el sufrimiento que había pasado- pero si Quinn...estoy muy bien, gracias.

-¿Y vosotras qué tal? ¿cómo está Rachel?-preguntó con interés, no parecía que tuviera ningún rencor hacia ellas.

La niña escuchó la palabra Rachel y reconoció que esa Rachel debía ser su madre…siempre tenía la oreja puesta y no tardó en hablar.

-Mami.. .y mamá? Cuando vendrá mamá?-interrumpió.

-Ya viene Kate, mamá está comprando una cosa para el abuelo Leroy, ¿no te acuerdas? Ya mismo viene-y la niña se quedó convencida de la respuesta pero quiso que Quinn la cogiera en brazos. La rubia siguió contestando a su ex con la niña cogida.

-Estamos bien Silvia gracias por preguntar, y Rachel…bueno debe estar a punto de salir del centro comercial…nosotras, nosotras nos casamos hace casi cuatro años y luego pues ya ves…fuimos a por esta diablilla que tengo en mis brazos –le dijo sonriendo mientras daba un beso en la carita de su hija.

-Pues hacéis una familia preciosa Quinn, de veras me alegro por ti.

-Pero.. y tú? Tú qué tal Silvia? Tienes pareja o…estás sola…-la rubia no preguntó a Silvia por cotilleo, lo cierto era que ahora que la había visto le preocupaba saber qué había sido de su vida…pues aún se sentía un poco responsable de cómo terminó todo años atrás.

Y la doctora qué también se dio cuenta qué tal y como la rubia le preguntaba por su vida, era porque probablemente Quinn se sentía aún culpable y quiso quitarle ese remordimiento.

-Estoy bien Quinn, de veras. Estoy feliz, tengo…bueno estoy juntada con una chica que conocí hará casi un par de años…una paciente tú! –rió- una chica que entró un día en urgencias con un esguince de tobillo y mira…salió con novia hasta hoy!-finalizó volviendo a reír.

La rubia sonrío ante la historia.

-Me alegro Silvia…mucho-realmente se alegraba, pero cierto también era que la rubia se sintió aliviada de que su ex no estuviera sola.

-Lo sé… yo también me alegro Quinn.

-¡Mamá! –gritó de repente la pequeña haciendo espavientos para que Quinn la soltara y la dejara en el suelo. En cuanto estuvo en tierra salió escopeteada hacia su mamá, pues había visto que Rachel venía ya hacia ellas.

-Hola mi amor! –dijo la morena dándole un cariñoso beso mientras veía que su mujer hablaba con alguien.

-Mamá sabes qué? Mami se ha encontrado con una amiga suya!-le decía súper emocionada.

-¿Ah si? anda mi vida!…vamos a ver quién es…-le decía de manera divertida a su hija mientras le cogía de su manita.

Cuando la morena llegó al punto justo donde estaba su mujer con aquella chica y reconoció a esta última, sus pulsaciones subieron de intensidad de manera incontrolable. Qué aquella chica fuese Silvia, era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse allí.

-Hola Rachel!-dijo la doctora sonriente, adelantándose completamente a la morena.

-Ho…hola Silvia-contestó algo confusa.

Veinte minutos después de estar hablando, las tres se sentían bastante más cómodas y relajadas, hasta alguna que otra risa salió recordando alguna anécdota del pasado. Las tres se sentían mucho mejor, cada una por la parte que le tocaba. La doctora les contó que ella se había especializado mucho en el tema de las células madres, había ganado algún que otro premio de reconocimiento por sus investigaciones y realmente era una de las mejores del país en esa especialidad. Por su parte a Quinn y Rachel tampoco les iba mal, se habían comprado una casita pues el piso se les quedó pequeño y lo cierto era que a la rubia no le faltaba trabajo, más bien todo lo contrario había tenido incluso que contratar gente para que la ayudaran, pues su cartera de cliente se había disparado.

Finalmente se despidieron, sin darse ningún beso ni nada, un poco nerviosas seguían estando, así que un "hasta luego, ya nos veremos…" fue suficiente. Pero cuando ya Silvia tiraba hacia un lado y la pareja con su niña para otro...Quinn se paró en seco a los pocos metros.

-Quiero invitarla Rachel-le dijo-bueno quiero invitarlas a las dos-rectificó-…me apetece mucho que vengan, creo que es el destino cariño…tiene que serlo.

La morena se la quedó mirando…entendiendo perfectamente donde quería su mujer invitarlas.

-Hazlo mi vida si te apetece hazlo, por mi no hay problema-le dijo.

-De verdad lo dices?-quiso saber del todo la rubia.

-Vés! Corre que se te escapa!-finalizó la morena indicando el camino que tenía que tomar.

Entonces Quinn se dio la vuelta y cogiendo a Kate en brazos fue corriendo a buscarla.

-Silvia! –le gritó mientras iba hacia ella.

Esta se giró al oírla y sé quedó mirando cómo Quinn corría hacia ella con su niña en brazos. Al llegar al punto de Silvia, la rubia miró a su hija y le dijo.

-Vamos Kate, ¿qué le tienes que decir a Silvia?

Y la niña con una dulce vocecita le dijo.

-¿Queréis venir tú y tu amiga a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?-espetó con la frase recién aprendida que su mami le había enseñado hacía tres segundos.

La morena se quedó mirando a la niña y seguidamente a Quinn y con una amplia sonrisa dijo.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Será un placer chiquitina!

**Y colorín colorado….espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. He de confesaros que un principio quise escribir un one shoot pero no sé que ha pasado que he terminado enrollándome como una persiana…je je!**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que habéis seguido la historia, a TODAS, a las de aquí más cerca de mi en la península o las islas, y las que estáis en el otro lado del atlántico…! Mil gracias!**

**Pero en especial quiero hacer un agradecimiento a la persona que me enseñó esta página que es Neta7. Es la única a la que conozco en persona desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, y aunque nos llevamos unos años de diferencia (pero yo aparento menos, eh?) creo que hemos congeniado mucho! Larga vida a la amistad Neta7!**

**En fin…un beso chicas! Soys geniales, nos iremos viendo por aquí!**

**Klavier.**


End file.
